Heaven and Earth
by lyiint
Summary: Sesshoumaru is turned into a human by one who says the Tenseiga is theirs. Will Inuyasha help his brother or kill him. This story contains scenes of incest and explicit yaoi and is intended for mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This story has chapters that contain yaoi and incest, intended for an adult audience.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha in any form. This disclaimer holds for the entirety of this story.

All Japanese to English translations of terms and names is taken from Jeffery's Jap/Eng Dictionary.

Inuyasha Story 4 – Heaven and Earth

Tenshinoyounashoujo – angel of a woman

Mitsukai - angel

Ingatekimen - the swiftness of retributive justice (rough translation)

Toukijin - fighting spirit of man (rough translation)

Tenseiga - heavens oath (rough translation)

Tetsusaiga - iron calamity (rough translation)

Inuyasha - dog demon (female)

Sesshoumaru - killing perfection; killer of the circle of life.

Can also mean – regent of purity (which I found kinda interesting)

Chapter 1: The Demon and the Angel

Sesshoumaru was walking along the path leading back to his territory returning from his meeting with the lord of the North, a very boorish bull youkai who wanted a consolidation of their lands. Sesshoumaru had to do a lot of politicking to get out of mating with the bull's daughter as a means of their two houses combining and was in an extremely foul mood. He was hoping the bull would not try to plan an attack as he probably hadn't been as diplomatic as he could have been. He shuddered remembering what the cow had looked like.

He stopped suddenly, feeling a powerful aura and unsheathed Toukijin, unsure of where the threat was emanating from. The aura was one he had never felt before, not demon and not human but definitely belligerent.

He used his senses to their full abilities to try and track it, zeroing in on it in a few moments. He looked up and saw above him a woman, white hair as long as his curling around her as the wind played with it, caressing it. Her clothing was a long, flowing white robe almost indecently see though, open to her navel and as she touched down he saw she was just slightly shorter than him, maybe by only an inch or two. She stared at him, her eyes the color of quick silver, just as cold and unfeeling as his gold ones that regarded her with an emotionless glare. The biggest thing that he noticed about her was her huge white wings spread out behind her. She tucked them close to her back as her bare feet touched the earth, the tips of the long feathers only a hairs breadth from the ground.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he recognized the apparition, _Tenshinoyounashoujo_. He had heard of these beings before. He gripped Toukijin tighter as she reached behind her and unsheathed the sword from her back.

"I am Mitsukai and this is Ingatekimen," she said, as she pointed the swords tip at Sesshoumaru's heart. "I will take what your father has stolen from mine"

Her tone of voice was dead pan and emotionless but Sesshoumaru could feel her anger coming off her in waves. He had no idea of what she could be talking about; all he knew was that she had just called his father a thief and that disrespect he was not going to allow.

He leapt at her swinging Toukijin and clashed with her Ingatekimen, the two sword's energy flashing like lightening as they collided, repelling the two fighters apart. They stood again staring at each other menacingly.

"The Tenseiga, I want it," she demanded fearlessly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as his eyes narrowed dangerously as he threw out Toukijin's energy at her. With a wave of her sword she easily repelled it back at him, Sesshoumaru having to twist sideways to avoid his own attack. She then unleashed her own energy wave and let it barrel down towards him. He brought his sword up before him and the sparkling blast was reflected to the side causing half the trees to disintegrate.

They carried on this way for hours, neither able to get the upper hand on the other, too evenly matched in their abilities. The area around them looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off; there was nothing but destruction and devastation, both were panting hard at their exertions. Sesshoumaru saw her sword hand shaking, Mitsukai saw the sweat drop from his brow and run into his eyes.

"What is this about?" Sesshoumaru asked, realizing that to continue to fight would be useless.

"The Tenseiga it is the sword of heaven, your father stole it from mine. I have come to lay claim on my birthright," she answered back coolly.

"This sword is made from the fang of my father," ground out Sesshoumaru "My father is no thief!" he yelled suddenly, striking out at her with Toukijin again.

She again blocked it effectively and the two combatants stood almost nose to nose their swords crackling energy beams between them.

"Is that what he told you?" she whispered sarcastically. "Tenseiga is made from the wing of my father, it was not meant for demons like you." The malice was dripping from her voice like rain.

Their energies pushed them apart again so they were standing a few feet away from each other.

"Do you not wonder why it will not cut for you?" she asked unpleasantly.

Sesshoumaru didn't deign to answer her, but she had piqued his interest. _How could she know this?_

"It will cut for me as I am a daughter of heaven; the sword will do many things for me; I am its rightful owner." She said this with her head held proudly in the air, trying to look down her nose at the slightly taller demon lord. "Give it to me and I will prove the truth of my words," she ordered, holding her hand out as if her command was meant to be obeyed.

"Do you think me a fool? Give it to you so you can just take it? I do not think so." He gave her his small deadly grin and she returned it with one of her own.

"This is useless we can not beat the other." She stood and pondered a bit," perhaps you would agree to a trade?" she asked coyly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to look at her with his cold golden eyes wondering what she had in mind. He was not going to give up the Tenseiga no matter what she said, he was only trying to buy time to find a weakness in her that he could use to his advantage, so far he had found none.

"I could give you your arm back," she stated, watching him with her metallic silver eyes for his reaction.

"No, been done, I have no interest in another arm," he replied as he tried to circle around her and get a bit closer for a good attack.

She circled with him as if they were partners in a dance also looking for an opening. _If I could touch him I would know his deepest secret wish, I must get closer._ Her eyes slid closed sensually as a thought came to her and she lowered her sword just enough for him to see an opening.

Sesshoumaru took it, and leapt forward bringing Toukijin to bear upon her. Just before his sword could strike, she moved impossibly fast and grabbed his wrist halting its momentum.

His eyes opened in surprise at her speed and strength. Never before had he not been able to best someone in battle and he was beginning to respect her abilities.

Mitsukai also was beginning to enjoy this fight. Any others she had been in were over all too quickly and there seemed to be nobody to challenge her.

As she stood there holding on to him she could see all the wants and desires he had within his heart in seconds. She smiled. "There is another sword you covet," she whispered almost sweetly, as she released him and flew back away from him with a beat of her wings. "I could get it for you."

"I can get it myself," he retorted, wondering how she had known about the Tetsusaiga.

"You haven't been able to yet" she mocked him. "Perhaps if we pooled our resources you would be able to acquire this sword in exchange for the Tenseiga. You believe it to be useless do you not?" She asked this question with some anger.

Sesshoumaru could see that she did not see the Tenseiga as useless but there was no way in hell he was going to be handing it over to her.

He thought about her proposal, he did want the Tetsusaiga and had tried numerous times and failed to retrieve his fathers other sword, even losing his arm to his uncouth brother, much to his own shame. _I will allow her to aid me in retrieving the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and then I can destroy them both._

"I will allow this," he stated regally as he turned his back to her and began to walk away expecting her to follow.

_The arrogance! How dare he turn his back to me?_ Her eyes narrowed in indignation and anger._ He will regret this insult._ She said nothing of what she was thinking only sheathing her sword and following the demon lord towards his brother.


	2. The Punishment For Sin

Chapter 2: The Punishment for Sin

Hanyou – half demon

"Inuyasha I need to go home and do my test," cried out Kagome for the hundredth time.

"We have shards to collect and that's more important than those stupid tests," Inuyasha growled out, also for the hundredth time. This time though, he made the mistake of grabbing her arm as she went to go past him.

She glared at his hand and then back up to his face, he realized his mistake too late as he released her and she sat him into the ground.

As soon as the spell wore off and he was able to run off after her he asked "How long are you going to be this time?" He groused sulkily, still upset she had sat him yet again. This had to be the tenth time today and he was getting pretty tired of it.

"I'll only be gone for five days and then I'll be able to stay for three months." She hoped this would pacify him. These were to be her final exams for the year and then she would be free for the summer.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Okay, but only five, no more."

She rolled her eyes and then saying goodbye jumped over the edge and into the blue light.

Inuyasha watched her go his heart becoming sad. He really missed having her here with him._ Why can't I just tell her that?_ He asked himself._ Because you don't want her to reject you,_ himself answered. Inuyasha sighed and then trekked back to the village where the rest of the gang was.

He was just about to clear the trees of the forest when a familiar scent wafted across his nose. _Sesshoumaru, what's he want?_ He thought, not really in the mood to deal with his jerk of a brother. He continued on his way towards the village when suddenly his brother and a female were in front of him.

He drew Tetsusaiga "What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru, I'm not in the mood for your shit today!"

"Quite the temper," the female said calmly also releasing her very long sword.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied, talking as if he was discussing the weather, holding Toukijin at his side.

Inuyasha frowned in mild confusion. "Who's this brother, you're girlfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

"I am no ones girlfriend," replied the angel opening her wings to their full length.

Inuyasha started to get worried_, what the hell is going on here? Who is she?_

"I am Mitsukai of the Tenshinoyounashoujo and you are nothing but a cur." Saying this, she struck out with her sword, only missing lobbing off Inuyasha's head by a mere fraction as he leapt back to avoid her attack. He put his hand to his throat and looked at the blood that seeped from the small cut, anger beginning to boil within him.

He didn't have much time to think about it as Sesshoumaru attacked as well, quickly running to him and bringing Toukijin down. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga, but was knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard on his back. He managed to put his sword in front of him as Sesshoumaru again lunged at him bringing his sword down upon the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha was able to push his brother off of him and quickly jump to his feet. He was so busy watching Sesshoumaru that the winged woman was able to get behind him, grabbing him by the back of the neck and shaking him like a puppy. She threw him to the ground so he again landed on his back and leapt onto him, holding him down with her legs straddling his middle, her knees on his arms. She reached down and took hold of the Tetsusaiga and didn't let go even as it crackled and burnt her hand, forcefully pulling it from his.

Sesshoumaru was impressed, he had had the pleasure of feeling the Tetsusaiga in his hand and he knew that it hurt. This girl was not even flinching at the pain he knew she felt.

Inuyasha bucked and twisted beneath her trying to knock her off but she was a lot stronger than she looked and held him to the ground. She put her sword back in its scabbard and then placed her hand on his chest over his heart. She could feel it pounding fast and hard and feel the fear start to wash through the hanyou. She smirked at him and then let loose her power.

Sesshoumaru watched as Mitsukai forced a beam of energy into his brother and he listened momentarily to him scream before something inside him told him to stop her. Before he even knew what possessed him to do it, he had grabbed the girls hand and pulled it roughly from his brother, throwing her off him so she landed on her butt about five feet away.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily still holding the crackling Tetsusaiga.

"I will be the one to kill him," replied Sesshoumaru, although he didn't make a move to do so, instead stepping between his brother and the Tenshinoyounashoujo holding his sword towards her.

She rose furiously into the air above them, the wind from her wings sending dust and debris at Sesshoumaru. "Keep your brother, what do I care, but give me Tenseiga. I have kept my part of the bargain."

Inuyasha was disoriented and close to unconsciousness. All he knew was that his brother had saved him from that girl and he was mystified as to why. He tried to rise to fight and take back the Tetsusaiga but blackness began to creep into his perceptions forcing him to stay on the ground and watch as Sesshoumaru removed Tenseiga from his side holding it out to Mitsukai.

She landed on the ground with a smile of victory on her face and approached Sesshoumaru to give him the Tetsusaiga. When she got close enough he threw the Tenseiga back towards Inuyasha and grabbed the Tetsusaiga from her grasp and struck out at her cutting into her arm. _She does bleed, which means she can be defeated._

She leapt back, waves of death coming off her, and with her anger fuelling her body moved faster than even Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms and her wings around him holding him almost in a lovers embrace so he was unable to move.

"Demons, none of you have honour," she spat, as she let loose her energy into Sesshoumaru. "If you want to take your brother's place, so be it," she hissed into his ear as he tried in vain to break free of her hold. He felt himself weaken and then he felt nothing.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as his brother and the Tenshinoyounashoujo were engulfed in a bright white light and then went unconscious.

Mitsukai stepped before the prone hanyou and picked up the Tenseiga that was in his grasp. She looked at the Tetsusaiga that was in the hand of the unconscious Sesshoumaru, it was now back to its original tatty form. She smiled. _This is punishment for your sin, demon. Do not think to insult one such as me again. _With that she rose into the air, ascending upwards with the Tenseiga at her hip.


	3. A Hard Days Night

Chapter 3: A Hard Days Night

Haori – formal coat

Seme – dominate partner (in context of a sexual situation)

Sesshoumaru awoke very groggily, barely able to see. He was uncertain what had happened for a moment and then he remembered fighting with Mitsukai, being crushed in her arms, but then nothing until now.

He moaned as he tried to sit up on the cold, hard floor realizing he was in a cave. _Why can't I see? Did she blind me?_ He was starting to become nervous when soon he was able to make out shapes and shadows. He shook his head trying to clear the fogginess and get his eyes to focus better when it hit him. He couldn't smell anything either and his hearing was dulled._ What has happened to me?_

He forced down his fear, breathing deeply, waiting to become accustomed to the darkness. He knew it must be evening, he could make out stars in the sky from the opening of the cave then something was profiled against that sky.

Inuyasha returned to the cave with a load of wood to start a fire. His brother was still out, and had been for some time. Inuyasha at first thought he was dead when he had seen him lying on the ground, but then going to him, he was shocked to the core at what he saw.

Lying unconscious, holding the now old and battered sword was a human Sesshoumaru. His long hair was as black as the night and human ears graced the side of his head. No longer did he have his demon markings on his pale face or his tail and there were no claws on his hand, which was burnt from wielding the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha thought he looked more beautiful than even in his demon form and knew his eyes would be a deep, smouldering brown.

He carried him to this cave to keep him from becoming food for other demons and bandaged his hand, wondering why Sesshoumaru had not allowed the Tenshinoyounashoujo to kill him. He wanted to ask about the Tenseiga as well. When he awoke he couldn't find it and assumed that the angelic woman had taken it, but why?

Sesshoumaru crouched low gathering his legs under him, his muscles tense. He leapt up and grabbed the intruder and was horrified at how weak and slow he was. He did manage to knock the two of them onto the floor before the other one grabbed him and flung him onto his back, holding him to the floor, a menacing growl emanating from his throat.

"What the fuck you do that for?" Inuyasha didn't expect gratitude from his brother but he certainly didn't feel he deserved to be attacked.

_Inuyasha, he brought me here?_ He recognized the voice, and now that they were closer to the opening allowing light to cross them, he saw his brother's irate face above him. He reached up to grab Inuyasha's shoulder to push him off when he noticed his hand. It was bandaged, he could see a dark spot where blood had seeped through and it hurt like hell, there were no claws. His eyes opened wide in shock, and forgetting for the moment that his brother was on top of him, grabbed a lock of his hair and looked at the dark tresses in his fingers. _She's turned me…human!_

He began to struggle and squirm to get away from under Inuyasha, fear beginning to bloom in his breast. He was panting hard as Inuyasha released him and he scooted back further into the cave. He was trying hard to control his emotions and his heavily beating heart, but was having more trouble than he normally would, the shock of the situation taking over his mind. He sat at the back of the cave his arm around his knees, his eyes wide with disbelief. He unconsciously began to rock back and forth.

Inuyasha felt the fear coming off Sesshoumaru. He was shocked to think that his brother was afraid of him but a small part of him enjoyed it. _Let's see how he likes it_, he thought to himself smugly, but soon concern took over as he saw Sesshoumaru rocking back and forth holding onto himself, his eyes wide and unfocused. _He's really freaking out here. _

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, you'll be alright, settle down," he offered soothingly, as he approached the former demon.

"I can feel this body dying all around me," Sesshoumaru gasped out, focusing again on the hanyou. He tried to relax his breathing and gain control of himself and succeeded to some extent.

Inuyasha understood the feeling Sesshoumaru was having. It was the feeling of being mortal, something his brother could not understand. Inuyasha began to feel some pity and came to sit beside him. "I'm going to start a fire we'll figure things out in the morning, okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" asked Sesshoumaru, trying to take his mind of the feeling of dying he was having.

"Why did you save me?" Inuyasha asked in reply, so he wouldn't have to answer, picking up the wood and putting it in a pile, starting a good fire.

Sesshoumaru looked at him unsure of why he had saved him. He just knew that when he had heard Inuyasha scream in pain, he didn't want him to die. "It should be me to kill you and not some stranger," he answered arrogantly. "Now, answer my question."

"You expect me to leave someone who's defenceless on their own, I do have some honour even if I am only half demon," Inuyasha replied scathingly as he sat down looking into the flames.

"I do not require your protection," argued Sesshoumaru. He was now back in full control, pushing his emotions way down, deep inside of himself.

"Yeah sure, you're just going to walk around like that and be fine for the rest of your life." Inuyasha had a mocking tone to his voice that grated on Sesshoumaru and he reacted as he normally would. He reached out and grabbed the offending half demon by the front of his fire rat haori pulling him so their faces were very close. "Watch your tone half breed, you will not speak to me like that."

Inuyasha eyes narrowed in anger and he grabbed his older brother, throwing him to the ground. He again held him down, growling, as he looked into his eyes trying to make him submit.

Sesshoumaru was too used to being alpha and too proud to look away, scowling up at his brother with his chocolate colored eyes he said sarcastically "Feels good to be seme, does it not?"

This caused Inuyasha to blush hotly and jump off his brother cursing under his breath as Sesshoumaru smirked at his victory.

"Tomorrow you can go your own way. I've done my duty so you can just go fuck yourself for all I care." With that, he curled up by the fire, turning his back to his brother. He could hear the former demon get himself comfortable and then not long after heard the slow, heavy breathing of sleep. He waited for a few more minutes and then rolled over to look at Sesshoumaru. He opened his eyes wider in surprise as he saw a lone tear tracking down his normally unfeeling brother's pale face.

_Shit! How am I going to leave him alone? He won't be able to protect himself. He's so damned stubborn, he'll continue on as if he was a demon and get himself killed. Not that I care, but Kagome would kill me if she knew I didn't try to help him._

Inuyasha whined lightly at the distress he could fell coming from Sesshoumaru in his sleep and he had the urge to lick the tear from his face. He rolled back over so he wouldn't have to look and maybe do something he would regret._ What the fuck is wrong with me, I hate him. I don't care how he feels. The bastard doesn't feel anything anyways. _

Inuyasha tried to relax and sleep but it evaded him. He still had not asked about the Tenseiga and why that woman wanted it. He sat up and looked back to Sesshoumaru who was frowning in his sleep and shivering. _Being human he feels the cold now,_ thought Inuyasha as he sighed. Taking his fire rat coat off, he placed it gently over Sesshoumaru and then went and added more wood to the fire. He sat up for quite awhile trying to decide if he should stay with his stubborn brother or not._ Maybe I'll just stay until he gets to his retainer he'll be fine from there._ That decided he finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Journey to the Sorceress

**WARNING! This chapter contains sexual situations, yaoi in nature.**

Chapter 4: Journey to the Sorceress

Mahoutsukai – witch

Chichi-ue - honourable father

Tenjin - heavenly gods

Shatsu - shirt

Inu no Tashio – dog demon lord

Totosai - sword purifier (rough translation)

Inuyasha awoke alone in the cave, his fire rat coat neatly folded beside him with the Tetsusaiga resting against the wall. He noticed the Toukijin laying off to the side of the cave.

_Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru take his sword? _ Inuyasha thought in confusion. He then realized that as long as Sesshoumaru was human, he wouldn't be able to wield the sword without being taken over by it. _He must have realized that himself. _

He walked over to the sword and looked at it, remembering how it came to be in the first place and the evil intent it had in wanting to destroy him. He decided not to try his luck with the thing so just let it lie there.

_Where the fuck did he go?_ He asked himself sourly._ Damn, I'm going to have to chase him down, the bastard, just getting up and leaving that way. I should just let him go._

He almost did, but the thought of having to explain to Kagome that he had not helped his brother when he had no way to defend himself, in the condition he was in, was something he did not relish doing. He thought of all the sits she would pile upon him and then she'd make him chase after him anyways. He sighed loudly, put his haori on, and then put his nose to the ground to follow his brother's scent.

Sesshoumaru had been walking for about two hours and was getting tired; sweat was beading on his forehead as he walked along at a quick pace. He was disgusted that he was so weak and his hand was hurting like nothing he had felt before. _How can they live this way, this is awful,_ he moaned to himself. He continued to push himself, feeling his heart pound and his breath come hard and fast. He was stopped by three men blocking his way on the road.

With his rich silk clothing and his battle armour he looked every bit the lord he was and the men figured he must have money. They noticed that he had no weapons so figured he would be easy pickings.

"Move or suffer the consequences," Sesshoumaru ground out dangerously.

"Bit arrogant aren't ya, for a guy with no weapons," one of the men jeered at him.

"I need no weapons to deal with the likes of you," he returned haughtily.

The three bandits converged on him. Even though Sesshoumaru was human and no longer had his demon strength, he still had his training and he was doing well for quite some time, managing to kill one of the men with a sharp jab to the neck, making his injured hand wail loudly at the pain.

He was still outnumbered though and tired, and one of the two remaining men managed to grab hold of him while the other punched him in the stomach. Sesshoumaru's breath whooshed out of him and he was gasping trying to take in another.

"We were only going to take your money, now we have to teach you a lesson," said the man holding him.

Inuyasha came upon the scene and jumped in, grabbing the man that didn't have Sesshoumaru, and throwing him into the bushes at the side of the road, rendering him unconscious. _Damn It, I knew he'd get himself in trouble. _

He turned to the man holding Sesshoumaru and growled, showing his teeth, the man immediately dropped his brother, who was still trying to bring breath back into his lungs, and ran away saying, "Take him, eat him not me!" Inuyasha felt disgusted at the thought. _Why do they always think I eat people?_

Inuyasha walked over to his brother and held out his hand to help him up. Sesshoumaru ignored it and stood shakily on his own.

"Your welcome," Inuyasha intoned sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here? If I remember correctly you did not care if I fucked myself," Sesshoumaru returned, still panting slightly.

Inuyasha frowned. "I can't leave you to walk around on your own, you don't even have your sword," he griped, his voice beginning to get loud in his frustration.

"I think I did alright without it," Sesshoumaru dead panned, looking passively over at the dead man on the road.

Inuyasha was impressed. _To do that with one hand, and as a human,_ he was surprised that Sesshoumaru seemed to be coping so quickly to his situation.

Sesshoumaru began to walk down the road in the direction he had been traveling before being so rudely stopped. His hand was really acting up, and now his stomach hurt, he could feel his feet swelling in his boots. He was hot, sweaty, tired and thirsty; his emotions were getting harder to control. He found himself taking large shaky breaths to try and stop the tears that were threatening to come to his eyes. He stopped and stood clenching his hand into a fist, closing his eyes, concentrating on the pain to take his attention away from his rioting emotions.

Inuyasha watched his brother in puzzlement,_ what the hell is he doing?_ He then saw the blood dripping onto the ground from Sesshoumaru's fist. "Hey stop that, you're making yourself bleed."

"What do you care?" Inuyasha was surprised to hear a small quaver in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I don't, but your blood is going to attract any demons within smelling distance. You need to get that cleaned up."

Sesshoumaru said nothing; finally back in control of himself. He gave a small sigh and then opened his hand slowly. He started walking again with Inuyasha beside him. He decided to ignore his half breed brother and hoped that he would just go away. They walked to a stream and Sesshoumaru knelt down and put his hand in the water, hissing at the pain he felt.

Inuyasha leaned over and took Sesshoumaru's hand and began to unwrap the ruined bandages before putting his hand back in the water and gently cleaning the debris and blood off. Neither brother said anything to the other. Inuyasha concentrated on rebandaging the wound with strips of cloth he tore from his shatsu under his fire rat haori, Sesshoumaru just looked off into the distance as he sat on the bank, allowing Inuyasha to care for him.

When Inuyasha finished he went back to the stream and took a drink, Sesshoumaru followed and did the same thinking smugly, y_ou had to drink first, Inuyasha._

Sesshoumaru took a large long drink and wished he could bathe, he hated feeling dirty. His emotions started to act up again but he smashed them back down. He was not going to lose it in front of his brother.

Sesshoumaru rose and began to walk down the road again, Inuyasha right behind.

"Where are you going? This isn't the way to your lands," Inuyasha said trying to break the stillness. He was used to his friends bantering back and forth and this silence was really bugging him.

"How long do you think it would take my enemies to kill me if they knew of this?" Sesshoumaru asked, talking to Inuyasha as if he was a child. "I am going to find a sorceress I know of to either break this spell or help me find that Tenshinoyounashoujo so I can kill her." His deep voice reverberated with deadly malice.

The degree of hate apparent in Sesshoumaru surprised and slightly frightened Inuyasha. Even when he and his brother had fought and cursed each other, Sesshoumaru had not shown this much hatred. He moved a step or two away from him, casting quick glances his way. They continued on in silence for awhile longer until Inuyasha could stand it no longer.

"I'm going to get something to eat and stop and rest for awhile, I'm hungry." He was hoping if he said it this way he could get his brother to stop pushing himself. He could see that Sesshoumaru was stressing himself trying to continue as if he was his old self. Inuyasha knew he needed to rest but didn't want to think why he cared.

"Very well, if you need to stop, I suppose that would be fine for a short time." Sesshoumaru was never so glad to stop in his life. He was beginning to become exhausted, but he was not going to show any weakness to his younger brother.

They moved off the main track into the forest until they came across a hot springs with a small waterfall of cool water falling into it at one end. The trees were tall and leafy and cut out the sun; the springs looked like it was surrounded by a canopy.

Inuyasha headed off into the forest to see what he could round up to eat, Sesshoumaru went to the springs. He undressed and slipped into the hot water sighing contentedly. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on a rock and within a few minutes was sound asleep.

Inuyasha returned about a half hour later with a couple of birds. Sniffing lightly, he smelled his brothers scent so he knew he was still around. He began to set up a fire to cook them and then sat down, plucking the feathers from the carcasses. Putting the birds on sticks to roast over the fire he headed off in the direction of his brothers scent.

Inuyasha stopped and stared when he found him; a warm feeling coming over him as he looked at the body of his sleeping brother. This was the first time that Inuyasha had seen Sesshoumaru nude and he thought he looked stunning._ Fuck, why am I thinking shit like this, about my own brother no less._

He still did not move his eyes away; in fact, he began to creep forward as if he was stalking prey to get a better look. He licked his lips letting his eyes rove over his brother's muscular chest and tight abs. He could see Sesshoumaru's manhood under the water and his eyes grew larger at the size of it. _Shit! He's not even hard and he's big._

Inuyasha stared at his brother a bit longer and then shook his head to get the image out of his head. _I'm worse than that fucking monk! Why do I feel this way? I like women, right?_ He asked himself. Himself choose not to answer.

He stood beside the springs and called out to Sesshoumaru. When he didn't get a reaction Inuyasha called louder and Sesshoumaru's head snapped up causing him to slip and dunk himself under the water. He came up sputtering and choking which caused Inuyasha to laugh loudly. _It _s_erves him right, the bastard, lying out there like that._

Sesshoumaru gave his laughing fool of a brother a death glare, which just seemed to increase Inuyasha's merriment, as he began to laugh louder, holding his sides as tears began to run down his cheeks. Inuyasha didn't think his brother looked particularly scary at the moment.

Sesshoumaru got out of the springs, walking stiffly over to his clothing and grabbing them with a blush rising across his cheeks. He walked past Inuyasha to go put them on in private.

Inuyasha, noticing the blush, and thinking it looked remarkably sexy on his brother's face, began to gain some control over himself._ Kami, what is wrong with me? I've never thought of men like this, why now? Why him? _

He called out to Sesshoumaru and told him he had food cooking over the fire and then went to check on it to make sure it hadn't burned.

The two brothers ate quietly. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how hungry he was and how good the meat tasted cooked, not something he would normally eat but in this human form it tasted wonderful.

Finished Inuyasha asked his brother "Hey, who was that girl and why did she take the Tenseiga?"

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed in anger, "She called our father a thief, saying the Tenseiga belonged to her."

Inuyasha was shocked as Sesshoumaru told him all he knew of Mitsukai and what had happened, becoming angry when his brother told him of the bargain he had made to get the Tetsusaiga.

"So why didn't you take it when you left the cave?" he asked, glaring at his human brother.

"It will not work for me in this form, but make no mistake, when I again become normal, I will have it."

Inuyasha began to growl low in his throat._ Bastard! After all the help I've given him, he still wants the damn sword."_ "I hope you have to stay this way forever, serves you right, you bastard," he complained, getting up and leaving Sesshoumaru to himself.

Sesshoumaru pretended that what Inuyasha had just said didn't bother him. He was actually scared to death he would have to remain this way for the rest of his now shortened life and he did not like that thought at all. This_ human form has way too many emotions, I must control them,_ he thought to himself pushing the fear down as he lay by the fire closing his eyes. He didn't know if his brother was going to come back or not nor did he care. He just wanted to rest for a moment before heading off again.

Inuyasha returned a few hours later. It was now evening and the sun had set an hour ago. He had gone to the village to talk to Miroku and Sango telling them what was going on. They were quite surprised to hear what had befallen Sesshoumaru but more surprised that Inuyasha would help him.

"Kagome will kill me if I don't," he told them; neither Sango nor Miroku totally believed this excuse.

"I need you to go to the cave and seal the Toukijin," he stated to Miroku. "We don't need any demons getting a hold of it."

"Sure, I'll bring it back here until it can be returned to Sesshoumaru," he replied.

"Well, we'll see about that. Listen I'm going to head back, I'll be back when Kagome returns," Inuyasha told them as he gathered up his supplies.

He returned to find Sesshoumaru sleeping by the now dead fire. He started it up and tossed a blanket he had brought with him over Sesshoumaru and then jumped up into the tree above to catch a few minutes of rest himself.

He awoke late into the night with a raging hard on. He had been dreaming of his brother, specifically his brother's naked form beneath him writhing and screaming out his name. _Fuck! What is going on with me?_ He touched himself and groaned, sitting and thinking of why he could be feeling this way as he began to gently stoke himself to help relieve some of the pressure.

His demonic side, always accepting that Sesshoumaru was a powerful alpha had now come to realize that, since Sesshoumaru was in a weakened state, Inuyasha should become alpha and was trying to give the hanyou the idea to dominate his brother and take over that role. It really just boiled down to simple inu pack hierarchy.

The more Inuyasha thought of getting his brother to submit under him, the more excited he became and he started to stroke himself harder and faster until he came, growling out his frustration that he wasn't inside Sesshoumaru. He cleaned off his hand with some leaves and then looked down at the still sleeping form of his brother. He almost leapt down to do just what he had been day dreaming about, but the thought of Kagome finding out what he was thinking stopped him, and he jumped off into a tree further away so he wouldn't have to see and smell the human male. _I'm not an animal, I can control myself,_ he told himself firmly, sitting up the rest of the night until the morning sun snuck up from below the horizon, trying to keep certain images from his mind.

The next morning they were up and on their way again, Sesshoumaru in the lead as he seemed to know where they were going. He gave no indication that he knew his brother was walking behind him which was beginning to grate on Inuyasha's nerves.

The sorceress he was going to see was one his father had used in the past, and he hoped she would know what the Tenshinoyounashoujo had been talking about when she told him the sword was made from the wing of her father. He also hoped she could break this spell upon him. He hated being human, not just the weakness and dullness of his senses but the way his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Even though he was able to squash down the feelings bubbling within him they were far to close to the surface for his liking and he longed for the peace his demonic control gave him.

Inuyasha continued to stare a hole in his brother's back, getting more irate by the minute._ He's too damn arrogant for his own good! _"Hey, you don't have to ignore me you know," Inuyasha shot out at him, frowning mightily.

"I was not ignoring you, I was thinking," Sesshoumaru replied as he continued to walk along, not looking back.

Inuyasha surprised himself by growling low, he didn't like the fact that he was behind in a subordinate role, and he walked faster to catch up to Sesshoumaru so he was at least walking beside him.

Sesshoumaru noticed his angry brother glancing over at him. It was beginning to make him jumpy as he saw a glint of hunger in his eyes. "Stop staring at me like that," he ground out to his brother in an angry voice of his own to cover his nervousness.

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, "Don't tell me what to do." He was staring hard into Sesshoumaru's brown eyes, beginning again to growl to scare his brother into backing down.

Sesshoumaru just now figured out what was going on with his brother, _He's trying to challenge me,_ he thought with wonder.

He pushed the fear that was beginning to rear its head down and stared right back taking a step forward in an attempt at intimidation. It worked, he saw a look of confusion cross Inuyasha's face as he let go of his arm and looked away.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly in relief and then turned to walk away. He stopped, asking his brother "Are you coming?" Inuyasha started walking and Sesshoumaru kept in step with him not wanting to get in front and cause him to try to challenge him again. _He may not back down so easily next time and at the moment I am not a match for him. _As he walked, he used his training to control his heart that was beating a little too fast.

They finally made it to the witches hut by mid afternoon. "Mahoutsukai, I am Sesshoumaru of Inu no Tashio, I wish an audience with you," he announced respectfully as she came to the door. Sesshoumaru gave his brother a shove trying to tell him to bow.

The sorceress looked at the two bowing in front of her. One demon turned human and one half- demon. "What can I do for you lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Then she turned her orange eyes to Inuyasha. This is your brother?"

"He is my half brother, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru told her as he stood. "I was hoping you could undo this curse that you see upon me."

"Come in and I'll see what can be done. Who has cursed you this way?" she asked as they entered her hut.

There were many strange objects in jars along a shelf that went all the way around the hut. Hanging above the kitchen area drying were herbs that they had never seen before. The rest of the hut was neat and tidy and surprisingly cosy. She had them sit before a low table as she began to prepare tea.

"Mitsukai, the Tenshinoyounashoujo has done this. She said the Tenseiga belonged to her father and not chichi-ue, do you know anything of this?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew the witch and his father went back a long way, if anyone would know she would.

Mahoutsukai hesitated slightly as she poured the tea. She didn't say anything at first, passing out the tea to them and settling down before speaking.

Inuyasha, to his aggravation, noticed she gave the first cup to Sesshoumaru. _Shit, I've got to control myself. I definitely don't want to piss off a sorceress._

Mahoutsukai began to tell them the story of the Tenseiga and how it came to be. She told them, to their surprise, that indeed the Tenseiga had been originally forged from one of the bones of Tenjin's wings. Tenjin was Mitsukai's father and one of the lords of heaven.

Tenjin and Inu no Tashio had been friends and had fought together many times, protecting each others territories, Inu no Tashio using the Tetsusaiga, the sword of earth and Tenjin using the Tenseiga, the sword of heaven.

One day, during a particularly hard battle the Tenseiga had broke and Tenjin had been mortally wounded. Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father had protected his friend and killed the demon, but was unable to save him. Tenjin died but before doing so passed the Tenseiga to Inu no Tashio in thanks for his help in defeating the beast that would have taken over his realm The sword was repaired by Totosai using the fang of the dog lord, and had been with him until it was passed on to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were stunned, neither knowing what to say about this information. "So she was right, the sword is indeed her birthright," Sesshoumaru whispered, confused as to why his father had not told him of this.

"No, it is yours, she does not understand what happened between the two lords; she blames your father for her father's death." Then Mahoutsukai hit Sesshoumaru with a bomb shell. "You and Mitsukai were promised to each other as children to bring the lands of heaven and the lands of earth together." She watched to see what reaction her news would bring.

Sesshoumaru was floored. "Why did father not tell me this?" he proclaimed angrily.

"I do not think to understand the mind of your great father. Perhaps he was waiting for the proper time."

_Waiting for the proper time!_ Sesshoumaru was furious, his repressed anger at his father came up like bile and he desperately wanted to kill something, preferably his father. He tried his best to bring himself under control, surprising Inuyasha, the sorceress and himself when the cup he had been holding burst in his hand. He hadn't realized he had been gripping it that hard.

"Let me see to your hand my lord," said Mahoutsukai as she cleared up the bits of china. She pulled out a large piece from his hand as he squeezed his eyes shut at the pain and unwrapped the bandages that Inuyasha had put on previously.

"I have something to aid in the healing of this," she offered, getting up and going to the shelf. She looked here and there and finally picked a jar with a yellow powder in it. She got some warm water from the pot over the fire and a cloth, cleaning his hand which had begun to fester; she applied the powder directly to the wound.

It fizzled and Sesshoumaru waved his hand in the air to take away the burning sensation. Mahoutsukai smiled, taking the hand and rewrapping it in clean bandages. She passed Inuyasha the powder folded up in some paper.

"Put this on his hand once a day for a few days, it will help the healing process."

"Can you reverse this spell?" asked Sesshoumaru when she was finished. He found his hand felt much better and didn't ache as much as previously.

"I am sorry, I cannot. Mitsukai is the only one to lift the curse from you as it is her spell to start with."

Sesshoumaru's heart fell. It wasn't likely that the Tenshinoyounashoujo would reverse it any time soon. He didn't even know how to find her.

"If she were to die, would the curse be lifted?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure but I believe so," replied Mahoutsukai, wondering what he could be thinking. There was no way he could defeat the angle in his current state.

Inuyasha too could not believe that Sesshoumaru was thinking to fight her._ He really is an arrogant bastard,_ he thought.

"How do I find her?" He didn't care if he was human, he was going to defeat her and lift this damn curse.

"My lord, I do not think this is a wise course of action," Mahoutsukai suggested, trying to politely dissuade him.

"Whether you think it or not, I will find her" he stated, again becoming angry at the situation he found himself in and all because his father would not tell him about the damn sword. _What other secrets have you kept from me chichi-ue?_ he wondered, his feelings profoundly hurt.

Mahoutsukai watched the determined look on his face and went to the shelf again, this time reaching under it into a hollow set into the wall. She pulled out a black pearl, very similar to the orb in Inuyasha's eye that housed his father's grave, and passed it to Sesshoumaru.

"When you wish to go to Mitsukai's lands, blow on this and throw it into the air, it will release a portal into her realm. Make sure you retrieve the pearl when you are on the other side or you will not be able to return."

Sesshoumaru took the pearl and placed it into his chest armour. He was rising to leave when the witch said. "My lord, at least spend the rest of the day and tonight here to rest and recoup your energy. What you are planning will be hard on the body you have now, you very likely won't survive." She hoped that this would dissuade Sesshoumaru from what he seemed determined to do.

"Very well, one night," he agreed. He then turned to Inuyasha, "You have performed your duty to me; you no longer need to assist me."

"You think I'm going to let you go alone to your death?" Inuyasha asked, astonished at the courage or the foolishness, he couldn't decide which, of his brother.

"Suit yourself, but you come of your own will, I did not ask you," Sesshoumaru said haughtily.

He was in fact glad Inuyasha had decided to accompany him but was too proud to ask his brother for his help. He breathed an internal sigh of relief that he would not have to face this alone.

Inuyasha growled too low for Sesshoumaru to hear but Mahoutsukai heard it just fine and raised her eyebrow at the pair.

_Someone needs to take him down a peg or two,_ Inuyasha thought, images of his dream coming to his mind. He shook his head to get rid of them and then walked around asking the sorceress about her medicines and such hoping there was something he could learn to help Kagome and the rest on their travels.

Sesshoumaru settled down on the floor, looking around curiously and listening to Inuyasha and Mahoutsukai talking. He soon tuned them out trying to plan how he could defeat the Tenshinoyounashoujo.


	5. Sesshoumaru's Surrender

**WARNING! This chapter contains explicit yaoi and incest.**

Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru's Surrender

The rest of the day was spent in pleasant conversation, the sorceress an excellent host. Inuyasha found himself becoming calmer and Sesshoumaru was talkative and actually seemed to be enjoying himself for a change. Evening soon came and Mahoutsukai rolled out a futon for the two brothers. "I'm sorry but I only have one extra futon."

"That's alright, I prefer the floor anyways," Inuyasha said. Mahoutsukai left the two, retiring to a different room in the hut.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue. One of his secret pleasures was sleeping somewhere comfortable. He really didn't enjoy sleeping outside although he did it often, much preferring to curl up in a warm futon or snuggled in his tail like a pampered house cat. He had been really missing his tail during this whole ordeal.

He tried to undress, the bandage causing problems for him as he tried to remove his battle armour. The sorceress had wrapped it tighter than Inuyasha and he was having a harder time moving his fingers.

Inuyasha came over, moving his injured hand out of the way, and began to take off the armour. At first Sesshoumaru was going to protest but then thought, _it is no different than when Jaken does it._ So he stood still watching his brother fight with the ties, finally getting it undone with a curse under his breath.

"I think we should wait until Kagome, Miroku and Sango can join us," Inuyasha said, walking over towards a corner of the room to get himself comfortable, leaving Sesshoumaru to finish undressing.

"I can handle this myself; if you do not wish to come you can return to your friends." Sesshoumaru wasn't certain he wanted the others in his brothers group to see him this way, he hated showing a weakness.

"That's not what I said," Inuyasha grumbled, getting frustrated again. "I only meant that we may have a better chance of defeating this Tenshinoyounashoujo if they helped us, that's all."

"I do not require their assistance," he answered coolly

_Why is he being such an asshole? I'll show him that he needs assistance!_ Inuyasha jumped across the room surprising his brother by leaping on him and holding him down on the futon. "If you don't need assistance then get free," he mocked.

Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil and began to struggle, gritting his teeth and bucking hard under Inuyasha. He almost got free, much to the hanyou's surprise and he had to bear down harder, leaning his weight over his heaving brother and gripping hard with his claws.

Sesshoumaru struggled harder until he realized that Inuyasha was beginning to get aroused, he could feel his manhood pressing into his leg and his brother's claws were beginning to enter the flesh on his shoulders.

"Get off me now, Inuyasha" he commanded in a deathly quiet voice, stopping his movements and staring up into golden eyes, he noticed that hungry look was back.

Inuyasha had only wanted to teach his high and mighty brother that he couldn't carry on like he was a demon until he smelled the blood that was dripping from where his claws had pierced the skin. The smell had kicked in his demon side which was telling him to assert himself as alpha over his weakened brother.

He leaned down further and sniffed Sesshoumaru's neck, running his tongue out quickly and tasting him. "You need to learn your place brother," he panted gruffly. "I'm the stronger one now."

Sesshoumaru's heart started doing double time, he realized that he was in some trouble here if he couldn't get Inuyasha to gain control of himself.

Inuyasha smelled the fear coming from the human below him and that further excited his demonic side, his eyes started to bleed red along the edges of his irises and he pulled down the haori from his brother's shoulder and licked at the blood that was seeping out of the holes. He began to growl low and huskily and pressed his crotch into Sesshoumaru.

"Are you going to rape me now, little brother? What will your little miko think of you when she finds out?" This was the only thing Sesshoumaru could think of to say to stop what was happening and it did the trick.

Inuyasha felt as if he had been slapped in the face and had cold water poured over him all at the same time. He pushed himself off his brother, his face flaming in shame.

_Damn it, I would have too. I've got to get a hold of myself._ The smell and taste of blood was still egging his demon side on and it wanted more. He went back to the area by the wall and sat, fighting the urges of his baser side.

"You should leave, it appears I am not any safer with you than I would be without," Sesshoumaru said scathingly, trying to further embarrass him to cover the fear he had just felt and the other feeling that came out of his mutinous emotions, pleasure.

He had liked it when Inuyasha had licked his neck and shoulder; the heat coming off that wet tongue caused shocks to shot outwards from where he had been touched. It had been all he could do not to moan out loud at the sensations.

It surprised him to think that he liked being dominated; his own sexual organ had started to react when Inuyasha had pressed his to him. _What is wrong with this human body? Does it want to be hurt so badly or is this really what I want?_ Sesshoumaru couldn't answer himself but knew he had too much pride to just submit and be taken by force without a fight.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to his brother, but he knew he wouldn't leave him to fight this woman on his own. He sat by the wall saying nothing, waiting for Sesshoumaru to go to sleep so he could relax. He closed his eyes and pretended to doze only to wake with the sun shining in on his face. He had a blanket over him that had not been there before.

Sesshoumaru was up and ready to leave. "Are you coming?" he asked, waiting for Inuyasha to fully awake.

"Damn you're stubborn, why can't you just admit you need help with this?" Inuyasha asked grumpily putting his fire rat coat on.

"That is not in my nature," he replied, surprising Inuyasha with his complete honesty. "But if you are missing your friends, perhaps I would allow them to join us."

_Sneaky bastard, he wants their help but doesn't want to ask. He's trying to make it all my idea._ Inuyasha smirked at his new understanding of his brother. "Yeah, I want them to come with us, _your lordship,_ he added in his head.

Mahoutsukai had provided them with a sack of provisions and wished them well, hoping they both knew what they were getting into as they said their goodbyes.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began to head in the direction of Kaede's village when Sesshoumaru began to walk off into the woods. "Hey, where to hell do you think you're going!" yelled Inuyasha following after him.

"We need to talk, somewhere private," was all Sesshoumaru would say.

"Who do you think would be listening? There's only the two of us out here."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but just continued to walk until he saw an old cave. The cave had partially fallen in; the top had a large hole in it. Because the sun was able to get onto the cave floor, moss and grass had been able to grow, covering it with a soft cushion of greenery. The walls were still fairly high and water was bubbling out of a tiny spring at the back, filling a small hollow in a rock before draining into a crevice below the hollow.

The two brothers entered and then Sesshoumaru spoke. "If you are to continue with me we must take care of your problem."

"What problem?" Inuyasha asked at first confused.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he mumbled, turning red. "Look I don't know what came over me ok, I'm not like that",_ at least not with anyone else._

"You wish to be alpha," Sesshoumaru told him "If you let your demon instincts control you I will not be able to stop you and this human body will not be able to withstand the punishment, therefore I will be unable to fight Mitsukai."

Inuyasha thought back to last night and knew his brother was right. He would have raped him brutally if he hadn't stopped him. "So I'll just stay away from you."

Sesshoumaru laughed curtly. "Until I say or do something to upset you, then you will try to express your dominance."

Inuyasha could feel his face getting hotter. "What do you suggest? You seem to have all the answers."

"I will give you this body; once you are done, your demon side should be satisfied and leave you alone for awhile. But, there will be rules," Sesshoumaru warned, looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha said nothing so Sesshoumaru continued, "You will not bite me nor will you hurt me. You will maintain control of yourself; in exchange I will allow you to do as you wish within reason." He stood looking at Inuyasha for a response.

_How can he just talk about this like its nothing? He really is a cold bastard._ "Well I'm not in the mood now," he replied sarcastically, only wanting to leave and get back to the relative sanity of his friends.

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly then approached Inuyasha and grabbed him, bringing his lips down on his brothers. He sucked on the hanyou's lower lip and then tried to force his tongue into his brother's mouth gripping him harder. This got the response he was looking for.

Inuyasha's demon side woke up and proclaimed loudly that it was not going to be the one to be dominated by this human weakling, and with a small growl Inuyasha nipped Sesshoumaru's lips, drawing blood. He licked the blood off those luscious lips enjoying the coppery, spicy taste that was his brother.

Sesshoumaru backed off slightly so as to not overexcite the half demon and get more than he bargained for. He opened his mouth and allowed Inuyasha to explore to his hearts content, reaching out with his own tongue to gently run it against his brother's. He began to feel light headed, it was very pleasurable and he groaned when Inuyasha scraped his claws down his back.

They broke apart both panting slightly, their eyes glazed over with lust.

"In the mood now?" asked Sesshoumaru breathily, as he ran his tongue along the edge of Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha pushed his brother to the soft floor of the cave and climbed on top of him kissing him deeply again. He began to get a bit rough using his teeth to try and draw more blood. Sesshoumaru pulled his head away

"Remember our bargain, maintain control of your animal instincts," he warned.

Inuyasha nodded his head and pushed back against his demon side. He brought his lips down again, this time more gently, and was rewarded with a moan and his ear being rubbed by Sesshoumaru.

The gentle sensations from his ear went straight to his groin and his manhood became hard in an instant. He pushed it against Sesshoumaru and moved his lips down to his neck, sucking gently and licking, growing more excited at the moans he was hearing from his brother's lips. He nipped gently and Sesshoumaru jerked away.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you, just relax," he breathed, to get Sesshoumaru to calm down.

Inuyasha was really getting off from being in control and his demon instincts did not try to overwhelm him, satisfied that it was getting what it wanted. He again kissed, licked and sucked on Sesshoumaru's neck getting him to relax and groan again.

Sesshoumaru just lay back and let Inuyasha have his way. It was a release for him, never before having let anyone be the more dominant one and he was sure he felt more sensations with this body. There just seemed to be so much more pleasure than he had ever felt before. The danger that Inuyasha might lose control and there would be nothing he could do about it was exciting to him as well, and he groaned out his pleasure for his brother to hear.

Inuyasha began to remove Sesshoumaru's clothing, licking and kissing when he saw bare skin below him. He was currently working on his chest, flicking his tongue over the nipples and watching them harden. He ran his claws over Sesshoumaru's stomach and sides causing his human brother to squirm and pant.

"That feels so good, Inuyasha," he moaned out, unable to stop himself, the fiery sensations were driving him wild and he thought his head was going to burst at the pleasure he was feeling.

_Well my, my; seems like you wanted this as much as me eh? Tricky bastard, wasn't just' my problem' was it?_

Inuyasha began to nip lightly down his brother's stomach and abs purposely teasing him to get him to moan out louder. Sesshoumaru was squirming so hard that he had to hold him down with his hands as he ran his tongue across his belly just above the waistline of his pants.

"Inuyasha!" cried out Sesshoumaru, his eyes opening wide at the shock that went through him. He was gasping hard trying to catch his breath; he tried to lift his hips wanting so badly to feel that tortuous tongue on his aching member.

"Say my name again," the excited hanyou growled out. When he only heard panting he swirled his tongue again across his brother's belly, nipping lightly with his fangs and using his claws to drag down Sesshoumaru's pants.

"In…Inu…yasha," breathed out Sesshoumaru, lifting his rear so his brother could completely unclothe him. He was beginning to wonder why he had never done this before. Letting someone else be in control was extremely liberating and erotic. He gasped out loudly when he felt teeth nipping along his hip bone and claws dragging along his thigh.

"Tell me what you want Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha teased his brother with his tongue and fangs, his voice deep and husky. He was enjoying the heated responses he was getting from his formally cold brother and was finding it more than exciting that he could get Sesshoumaru to lose his famous discipline over his emotions so much.

"Please, I want to be in your mouth," Sesshoumaru moaned out, all control gone. The sensations he was feeling with Inuyasha nipping and licking so close to his cock was making him want to scream.

"Beg some more and maybe I'll do it." He held Sesshoumaru's hips down and blew over the tip of his manhood.

Sesshoumaru did not hold back the scream of pleasure he felt. ""Gods, Inuyasha, please, I'll do anything you want, just please do it."

Inuyasha smirked, really enjoying how reactive his normally unresponsive brother was and put the tip of his tongue on the tip of Sesshoumaru's manhood and licked slowly around the head, not putting his mouth on it yet. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru's eyes roll into the back of his head and he wanted to take him right then but he held back, needing to hear his brother beg and plead some more.

He ran his tongue up the shaft right where the large vein that supplied blood to the organ was, again swirling his tongue around and under the head. He stopped and gently grazed his teeth across the tip.

"Ungh, Inuyasha, don't stop I need more"

"I want to taste your blood," Inuyasha replied, surprising himself at how feral he sounded.

"No, don't bite me," he whimpered trying to wiggle away. Sesshoumaru knew if Inuyasha bit him and left a mark, he would never be able to mate with another, he would always belong to his brother and it wouldn't matter if he was human or demon.

Inuyasha held him tighter, growling deep in his chest. "I told you I wouldn't bite you, trust me."

He felt Sesshoumaru relax and then he gripped his hips tighter, driving his claws into the flesh causing his brother to cry out in pain. The cry's quickly turned to groans of pleasure as Inuyasha licked and sucked at the blood pooling in the hollow of his hips. The taste made him feel drunk and he began to understand why some demons liked to eat humans. Their blood was like ambrosia.

With the wounds licked clean he put all of Sesshoumaru's large manhood in his mouth and began to move his head up and down, sucking hard on the up stroke and flicking his tongue across the tip before again pushing down.

Sesshoumaru's emotions went on overload, the fear of being bitten and the pleasure he was now receiving was too much and he yelped and moaned, crying out loudly as he got closer to his release. Inuyasha was having a hard time to hold him still.

_Damn, he's so fucking responsive; I've got to take him soon._

He brought his head down once more taking all of Sesshoumaru into his throat when his brother came, sounding like he was almost howling. Inuyasha swallowed it all, surprised at the amount and the salty taste. He decided he liked it.

Growling low and deep, Inuyasha sat up and practically ripped his clothing off himself. He spread Sesshoumaru's legs with his knees and grabbed his hips to angle his brother into a position where he could enter him.

"Wait, use the vial in my haori," gasped out Sesshoumaru. A vial he had stolen from the sorceress.

The half demon above him growled louder not wanting to stop and Sesshoumaru could see his eyes begin to turn a darker shade of gold.

"Inuyasha, get control of yourself," he stated firmly and with authority, hoping to bring the hanyou back to normal, his heart beating erratically.

Inuyasha shook his head to get the lust haze to leave his mind and then reached over to grab the coat. He found the vial after a few curses and opened the top giving it a sniff, his eyes back to their bright, gold color.

"It's for lubrication," moaned Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha grunted and poured some of the contents of the vial over his engorged and aching cock rubbing the oil onto it. He immediately felt his member begin to tingle and heat up.

"Hey, that's warm," he said, enjoying the surprising sensation, he smirked down at his brother "You had this all planned out didn't you?" he asked cockily.

Sesshoumaru blushed and for the second time Inuyasha thought he looked damned sexy. Not being able to stand it anymore, he again positioned himself in front of Sesshoumaru's entrance and with a smooth steady thrust, pushed himself all the way in.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's arm tightly and sucked in a huge breath because of the pain of being stretched so quickly. He closed his eyes tightly as tears crept out of the corners.

Inuyasha leaned down and, using control Sesshoumaru would have been proud of to not move, he licked the salty fluid from his brother's face in apology. "Sorry, I won't hurt you, just relax," he panted out huskily.

"You just did," whimpered Sesshoumaru as he took a few more deep breaths and tried to relax the muscles that had clamped down on the organ inside him.

When Inuyasha felt his brother's muscles relax, he began to move, thrusting in and out gently. He could feel his cock get warmer and the tingles intensified. "Fuck, that's good, you are so damned tight," he moaned out, pushing a bit deeper and hitting Sesshoumaru's prostrate.

Sesshoumaru moaned out now in pleasure at the spot his brother had hit and began to move his hips up to meet Inuyasha's thrusts down.

"Like that do you?" Inuyasha grunted softly into his lover's human ear.

"Kami yes, do it again."

Inuyasha was happy to comply and pulling out slowing, thrust in firmly hitting that exquisite pleasure spot again, groaning loudly with Sesshoumaru as he felt the tightness and heat around him. He continued sliding in and out at a steady tempo, sweat beginning to drip off his body at the exertion of holding back.

Sesshoumaru had his hand on Inuyasha's hip pulling him forward trying to get him to thrust harder, now only feeling intense pleasure, the pain all but forgotten. He moaned and heaved under the body above him, surrendering himself completely to the wonderful sensations he was receiving.

When Inuyasha took his manhood in his hands and begin to stroke in time with his thrusting, Sesshoumaru came hard, not able to stop from orgasming a second time.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer feeling those tight inner muscles gripping him in spasms. Growling like a wild beast, he thrust in deep and hard, filling his brother with his seed. He brought his teeth against the soft skin of Sesshoumaru's neck, just stopping himself at the last minute and denying his demonic urge to mark his brother.

Sesshoumaru, still riding his release, didn't even notice how close he had come to being Inuyasha's forever.

Inuyasha slid out of his brother and lay down beside him, his head spinning dizzily trying to catch his breath. He felt more satisfied and content that he had in a long time. He momentarily thought of Kagome and felt guilty until Sesshoumaru said, "There is no need to tell the other's of this. If I had not let you, you would have taken me by force whether your friends were around or not. Humans do not always understand the urges of demons."

_Shit he can be spooky sometimes, almost like he can read my mind._ Inuyasha grunted his acceptance watching as his brother rose and walked over to the spring to clean up and get a drink.

The demon lord felt a bit wobbly and light headed after the heated sex he had just enjoyed._ How is it that Inuyasha can get such reactions from me? Even when I was demon he could always bring out my passions,_ he thought remembering all the times they had fought.

The cool water felt good against his hot skin and he wished for a moment that they could stay a bit longer and indulge themselves in each other. He was surprised when he felt strong arms encircle him from behind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just thinking."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you're thinking"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered simply, moving out of his brother's embrace and pouring some of the cool water over Inuyasha from his hand, helping to clean him to further appease the hanyou's inner demon.

Inuyasha was surprised by the gesture, but enjoyed the feeling of his brother washing him. He reached out and touched Sesshoumaru's dark hair, feeling the softness of it as he ran it through his claws. He was starting to understand why Kagome and the others found him so fascinating in his human form. He gently touched the stump where he had cut off Sesshoumaru's arm, feeling badly about it for the first time.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with his deep, brown eyes, "You had no choice I would have killed you."

"I'm beginning to wonder," he said softly, causing Sesshoumaru to raise his eyebrows. "You hesitated, that's why I was able to strike you."

"You were able to strike me because you were protecting the wench and you got lucky, this Sesshoumaru does not hesitate," he replied, back to his arrogant self. He walked back to where their clothing was and began to dress. Inuyasha joined him but didn't pick up his clothing.

"We should head to your friends, your wench will be waiting."

"She's away for two more days, we have more time," Inuyasha told him, blushing slightly.

"Your demon is not satisfied?" asked Sesshoumaru, smirking and raising one eyebrow.

"Guess not," Inuyasha smirked back as he began to remove the clothing Sesshoumaru had just put on. He grinned toothily when his brother didn't stop him or complain.


	6. Into The Realm Of Heaven

Chapter 6: Into the Realm of Heaven

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked into the village just fifteen minutes after Kagome had arrived. Most of the villagers bowed low as Sesshoumaru walked by knowing by the way he comported himself that he must be someone of importance.

Many of the women blushed and smiled at the good looking lord that passed by them much to Inuyasha's aggravation. _He just eats this shit up, _he thought watching the slight smirk play across his brother's face.

The rest of the gang was outside Kaede's hut as the pair came towards them.

"That's Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, with her mouth and eyes wide open. Sango and Miroku had been filling her in on what had been happening but none of them expected to see Inuyasha bring him to the village. The other two humans and fox kit stared as well at the transformed demon.

"He looks nicer," said Shippo.

"Yeah, not so…intense," agreed Sango quietly.

Miroku took that opportunity to grab Sango's butt to get her to stop gawking at the way too handsome Sesshoumaru. He won his prize, a good slap across the face. _At least she's not looking at him anymore,_ he thought, giving her a large, goofy grin.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha called out, glad to see his friends. "I've brought Sesshoumaru, he needs our help"

"I did not ask for anyone's help." Sesshoumaru stated disdainfully, trying and not succeeding to stop the blush that rose to his face at the scrutiny he was receiving._ Damn these human emotions!_

_Oh, he's…blushing, he…he's so cute,_ thought Kagome unbelievably.

Inuyasha noticed the look Kagome was giving his brother and stepped in front of her so she was looking at him instead, feeling a stab of jealousy. He was uncertain if it was because of her or because of his brother.

"No, you didn't ask for any help, but you're going to get it anyways," he grouched, taking Kagome's arm and walking with her into the hut, the rest following.

They sat on the floor by the fire pit as Inuyasha told them what had happened. Sesshoumaru volunteered the information about the Tenseiga and the story the sorceress had told him, both of them skipping over the two days in the cave.

"I must defeat this woman and regain my father's sword, she has dishonoured me," Sesshoumaru vowed angrily. "I do not expect your assistance, I am your enemy; you would be wise to leave me as I am."

"Maybe it's time we changed that," Kagome interjected. She knew deep down that Inuyasha would like to have a better relationship with his brother. She had an idea that Sesshoumaru was the reason the hanyou wanted to become a full demon.

The others nodded their agreement.

"How would we feel if we left you to your death," affirmed Miroku.

"I may be human, monk, but make no mistake, I am no weakling" Sesshoumaru replied indignantly

"I meant no disrespect, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku bowed slightly, "But it is a difficult task you have set for yourself. I would be honoured to assist you"

"Me too," exclaimed Shippo

"This is not something for a child," intoned Sesshoumaru, placated by Miroku's words.

"I'm going, I'm the only full demon here you know," the young kit announced with pride, forgetting Kirara who just rolled her kitten eyes.

Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly at the cockiness of the young fox. "If that is your wish, you may join us"

"Hey, I say who comes with us," Inuyasha growled low at his brother's audacity._ Who the hell does he think he is, I'm in charge here._

Sesshoumaru looked over to his brother and realized he had probably overstepped a bit, more than likely irritating his brother's demon side. He surprised the hell out of everyone saying, "As you say Inuyasha, it is your call."

"Uh…yeah. Shippo you can come too," Inuyasha agreed, after a shocked pause.

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled happily, his face then changing to curiosity and with the nativity of youth he asked "Hey, are you going to marry that lady? You're supposed to be engaged right?"

"No," stated Sesshoumaru firmly. He was not going to be his father's little pawn in this._ He didn't even tell me he had promised me away. Did he not think I would want to pick my own mate? Did he not think I had the right?_ The more he thought about it, the angrier and more hurt he became.

He rose suddenly, surprising everyone, and left the hut. His emotions were beginning to boil over again and he had to get away so no one would see._ I hate this weakness, if I cannot defeat her, I hope she kills me. I cannot go on like this for much longer._

Inuyasha followed him out and found him behind the hut, his shoulders shaking. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, worry showing plainly in his voice.

"Leave me be, Inuyasha" he sobbed very quietly.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, his brother was clearly upset about something, he could feel the misery wafting off of him and for some reason Inuyasha couldn't fathom, he just wanted to take Sesshoumaru into his arms and sooth him.

Sesshoumaru stopped his shaking and stood a little straighter getting himself back in control. "I cannot stay this way" he informed his brother, his back still to him.

"What are you saying?"

"I will either be fixed of this or…" he left the words hanging.

"Don't do anything stupid," Inuyasha said, beginning to feel a touch of fear at what he figured his brother was implying.

"That's fine for you; at least you have your demon side. I have nothing."

"Not all the time I don't," Inuyasha moved to face his brother. "I turn human once a month," he told him softly. "I know what you're going through."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with surprise. "When?"

"On the night of the new moon, my friends always protect me; they'll do that for you"

"You do not understand, I do not wish to be protected, I want to protect myself. I was not meant to be human. To me it is a fate worse than death." Sesshoumaru looked down at the ground the feelings of misery and helplessness beginning to take over again.

"We'll defeat this bitch," Inuyasha spoke with some fury, "And you'll be back to you old shitty, arrogant, cold self in no time." _Why is this bothering me so much? Why do I want to make him feel better? _ "Come back in, let's just rest for today and we'll leave tomorrow to get the Tenseiga back."

"Why do you care?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, looking at Inuyasha with curiosity.

"Humph, I don't know, I just do. What difference does it make?" he answered, a blush beginning to rise on his face.

"None, I guess," Sesshoumaru replied, puzzling over his brother's motives and thinking he looked kinda cute with that blush across his cheeks. _He does not care about me, does he?_ He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Sesshoumaru was pleasantly surprised at how the others took him in so readily. He couldn't fathom their kindness, but in his current state was not inclined to refuse it. Shippo was the one that made the former demon feel the best. He enjoyed the kits constant chatter and bravado, reminding him of Rin in some ways and taking away a little of the loneliness of her not being around.

Sango and Kagome sat together watching Shippo and Sesshoumaru interact. "He'd probably make a good father," Kagome whispered quietly so Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear.

"Umm, who'd of thought?" replied Sango. "Do you think that little girl he travels with is his daughter?" she asked

"No, she's human, but maybe he sees her that way," answered Kagome, watching as Sesshoumaru congratulated Shippo on one of his illusions. "It's funny seeing him this way."

"I think I like him better as a human," stated Sango. "He seems kinder, more mellow."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. Both girls continued their scrutiny until Miroku and Inuyasha, noticing, went to them to distract them.

"Is my brother that fascinating?" grumped Inuyasha, feeling very put out.

"Err…no, of course not," Kagome gave him a huge cheerful smile.

"Humph," he replied putting his nose in the air.

He had to grudgingly admit that Sesshoumaru was pretty hot. It was his eyes that really did it though. They were no longer that cold, emotionless gold but a warm, deep brown and showed his feelings, probably more than he wanted but none the less it was attractive. Inuyasha thought back to their time in the cave and wondered why he had continued when in reality his demon side had not bothered him to do so. He shook off his confusing thoughts as he heard a slap.

"Miroku," growled Sango, "give it a rest." The two girls got up and left the hut leaving the two boys to now scrutinize Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," called out Miroku. "I have your sword; you should take it with you when we leave." He went to a corner of the hut and retrieved the sealed katana and passed it to him. Sesshoumaru was shocked to see Toukijin. He had been loath to touch it in his human form.

"I sealed it so you should be able to use it, but only as a normal sword. When you return to your former self I'll remove the seals." Miroku hoped by then that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to kill them as he had in the past.

Sesshoumaru took the sword and hefted it, swinging it around to get the feel of it. Even though he would not be able to use its demonic abilities, he was glad to have it back. He bowed his head very slightly in thanks. Miroku grinned at him and gave a quick nod back.

The next day they were all outside the hut waiting for Sesshoumaru to activate the spell to take them to the realm of heaven. Kagome had their supplies all packed in her yellow bag and everyone was nervous as to what they would find on the other side of the portal.

Sesshoumaru took out the pearl and blew his breath across it before tossing it into the air. Immediately a hole opened in the air above them and they all went in. Inuyasha going first and helping the others climb through.

On the other side, the opening closed leaving the black orb on the ground at their feet. Sesshoumaru picked it up and put it into his haori.

They all looked around curiously and saw that this realm was not much different than their own. There were trees, grass, the sky above with the sun and they were standing on a well worn path. The one thing they did notice was that the air seemed clearer, it was like they could see further.

"It's purer here," said Miroku, feeling the aura of the area.

Shippo and Inuyasha did not seem to be adversely affected in fact they were feeling a bit heady. "It's kinda nice, I feel fuzzy," Shippo was trying, without luck to explain the feeling he was having.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, no problems, lets go find this Mitsukai."


	7. Audience With A Goddess

Chapter 7: Audience with a Goddess

Enjeru - angel

Enzeru - angel

Tenshi - angel

Shugotenshi – guardian angel

Joshin - goddess

Idaten - swift running heavenly warriors

The stood on the path trying to decide which way would be the best direction to go in when they saw three people walking towards them. Two of them, black haired males, were identical in all respects wearing identical grey robes; the third, a female with blonde hair wore a blue robe. They stopped in front of the group looking at them curiously.

"These are mortals," piped up the female, surprised.

"Not all of them," said one of the twins, looking at Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara.

"What is your business here?" demanded the other male.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "We seek the Tenshinoyounashoujo, Mitsukai."

"Who are you to seek such as she?" the female asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I am Sesshoumaru son of Inu no Tashio."

That got their attention in a hurry.

"Son of Inu no Tashio? You are not a demon, you lie."

"I do not lie," Sesshoumaru ground out angrily. "Mitsukai has transformed me from my demon self, I wish to….speak with her," his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome curiously. So far they had not threatened them in any way and she was tired of waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"We are the Shugotenshi, I am Tenshi; these are my brothers Enjeru and Enzeru."

"I'm Kagome; this is Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara. You've already met Sesshoumaru." She pointed out everyone to the three beings.

"Do you intend on fighting Mitsukai?" asked Enjeru, or maybe it was Enzeru, it was impossible to tell the two apart.

"If need be," replied Sesshoumaru nonchalantly.

"You will not win, she is very strong," Tenshi told him calmly

"We'll see," returned Inuyasha, gritting his teeth.

"Can you tell us how to find her, lovely one?" Miroku asked Tenshi, smiling at her charmingly. His smile vanished as her two brothers came to stand one on each side of her and glare at him.

"We can take you to her mother's castle, she may know of how you can find her but I would strongly recommend you return to your own realm and be glad she has not destroyed you already."

"That is not an option," Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"So be it, I have done my duty as a Shugotenshi by warning you; now, your fate is in your own hands."

The group followed the three Shugotenshi along the path for quite some time until they reached a huge castle. There were lovely gardens all along the outside of the building which had a huge veranda circling around it. Wide cherry wood steps went up to an ornately carved door.

"Wait here," Tenshi ordered, we'll see if the lady Joshin will see you."

The seven travellers waited nervously on the veranda before the door, Sesshoumaru showing the least concern. He was used to dealing with those in power and it seemed it was not any different in this realm than in his own.

Tenshi soon returned without her brothers, "You have interested her, she will see you."

She led the group through the doors into a large hall. Many beautiful silk screens were hanging from the tall ceiling all depicting different scenes. At the end of the rows of screens they went through a pair of huge white doors in the shape of wings. As they passed through, Tenshi stepped back out and closed the doors.

They walked forward to see a most beautiful woman sitting on a large pile of cushions that were raised on a small platform. The platform was surrounded in the same silk screens as in the main hall. She had long bluish hair brought up in a large bun, tendrils of curled hair escaped from the bun here and there framing her face. Her eyes were also blue, dark and mysterious. She sat staring at the group curiously.

Miroku just gaped, he had never seen such a vision of loveliness in his life and Inuyasha had to give him a shove to wake him up so he could bow to her.

"Lady Joshin, I am Sesshoumaru of Inu no Tashio. I have come to find Mitsukai."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you do not look as I would have pictured you," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"That is part of the reason I am here," he was trying to keep his voice calm and his face neutral.

"So you are not here to claim my daughter," she stated rather than asked. _Mitsukai, what have you done now?_

"No, I am not."

The great lady sighed, "What is your business then?"

"Your daughter has made me into a human; I wish to be released from this curse and to recover the Tenseiga, which she has."

_The Tenseiga? Mitsukai, you fool. My own fault, I should have told her._ Joshin's thoughts whirled, but she allowed nothing to show on her face.

"Did not my father aid your people? Is this the repayment my family receives for his generosity?" Sesshoumaru was beginning to get irritated and he had to rein in his human emotions so he would not offend this woman.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, know that I had no knowledge of this. My daughter has not been here in a very long time. She spends much of her time travelling our territory with the Idaten, protecting our lands. I had great respect for your father, I am sorry this has befallen you."

"Can you do anything?" asked Kagome shyly.

The goddess looked at the mortal girl and smiled, "No child, unfortunately I cannot. You will have to seek my daughter."

"You won't stop us?" asked Inuyasha, suspicious that this lady did not seem upset that they were trying to track down her daughter.

"My daughter has her own agenda and I do not necessarily agree with her choices, still she is princess of these lands and a great warrior in her own right. She will not be defeated easily. If you choose this path I will not stop you but neither will I aid you."

"Understandable," agreed Sesshoumaru as he bowed low. She nodded her head curtly indicating the audience was over. _Too bad, he would have made a great son-in-law. He has much courage to go against my daughter in human form._ She watched as they left her sight and sighed knowing that for all her greatness she could not interfere with the free will of humans.


	8. Controlling the Demon Within

**WARNING! This chapter contains explicit yaoi and incest.**

Chapter 8: Controlling the Demon Within

They continued down the road hoping to see anyone that would know of Mitsukai's whereabouts. They came upon a village and Miroku's head was spinning like a top looking at all the beautiful women. They looked back at him curiously but most left their eyes trailing on the tall, dark haired lord rather than the monk.

A tall man approached the group, walking with purpose and authority. Sesshoumaru knew he must be the headsman of the village.

"Mortals and demons, what is your purpose here?" he asked with a powerful voice.

"We seek Mitsukai," replied Sesshoumaru, maintaining eye contact.

The elegant headsman let his eyes run over the human before him; _there is something different about this one,_ he thought. "She has left with the Idaten, she will return in a few days"

"Which direction did she travel in?" Sesshoumaru asked, not willing to wait.

"Westward, why do you seek her mortal?" The headsman stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and reached out and touched his hair, pulling stands of it from behind him to rest it across his shoulder so it trailed down his chest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the audacity and Inuyasha stepped forward, rumbling in his throat and pulling the Tetsusaiga. "Don't touch him," he growled menacingly.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo looked at Inuyasha in bewilderment. The headsman actions were certainly weird, but Inuyasha's reaction was even weirder.

"Your lover?" the headsman asked, ignoring Inuyasha and reaching up to touch Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru slapped his hand away, his eyes narrowing in anger, his face flushing. "We are leaving," he said to the group stepping by the smirking headsman and heading west, the rest followed. Miroku had to grab Inuyasha to stop him from fighting with the headsman.

As they walked along, the humans could see that the pure air was having an effect two of the three demons, the fire cat seemingly unaffected. Shippo was running around with his eyes wide, extremely hyperactive. Inuyasha was growling, unable to control his anger, getting more and more irritated at the small kitsune. He reached out with his fist to smash the little fox on the head when Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm to stop him. Inuyasha jerked his hand away, and without thinking, back handed Sesshoumaru hard across the face. Everyone stopped dead, their eyes going large.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, "What's wrong with you?" She began to get angry as she saw the red mark rise on Sesshoumaru's cheek. "SIT," she commanded.

Nothing happened. Inuyasha had tensed waiting to smash into the ground but it didn't come. He grinned, almost ferraly, "Looks like your little charm doesn't work here." He looked to Sesshoumaru and felt an immediate stab of guilt. It wasn't the mark or the angry look Sesshoumaru was giving him, it was the hurt he saw behind that angry stare that made him drop his eyes and his ears.

Sesshoumaru began to walk forward past his brother as if nothing had happened. "Shippo," he demanded, "be still." The little kit jumped up onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and settled down.

"My head feels buzzy," he told Sesshoumaru. The kit patted his injured cheek gently, "does it hurt?" he asked quietly. Shippo felt bad, he knew from experience that Inuyasha could hit hard and the former demon had only been trying to help him.

"No, I am fine," Sesshoumaru lied, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

Kagome and the others were quite shocked that the subjugation spell had not worked.

"It must be because the area is so pure, it's negating the effect of the charm somehow," Miroku guessed. He was beginning to get worried as to what else the purity of the air would affect. He could see that Inuyasha seemed more aggravated and less able to control himself than normal. He hoped the Tetsusaiga would still work enough to stop the hanyou from changing into a full demon.

They continued on until evening, nobody saying a word until they found a place in the woods to settle down for the night. Since the village they had not run across another soul. Shippo was having a hard time to keep still, "I'm not tired, I feel strong," he argued, not wanting to sleep.

"I know you do Shippo, but you've got to settle down. It's making Inuyasha angry and we need to keep him calm," Miroku told the young boy.

"I'll try," Shippo finally agreed, getting under his blanket. Thankfully he was asleep in about ten minutes.

Kagome had taken her dog eared friend off from the group, especially away from Shippo. She had seen the look in Inuyasha's eyes when he was going to hit the boy earlier; it was not his normal irritation. She knew that Inuyasha would have really hurt the kit and that's why Sesshoumaru had stopped him, he saw it too.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep her own irritation out of her voice.

"I don't know, I just feel…mad," he replied, his brows creasing in annoyance. He was also feeling aggressive, he wanted to hit something and he was having a difficult time sitting and talking to the miko girl.

She put her head on his shoulder, "Just try and relax, Sesshoumaru just didn't want you to hurt Shippo, you looked so angry."

"He shouldn't have interfered," he ground out, still having that aggressive feeling, but now he didn't want to hit, he wanted to grab Kagome and do something else.

She snuggled a little closer, unaware of the feelings coursing though the half demon. He snaked his arm around her shoulders, surprising her, and held her tighter to him. She looked up in confusion and he brought his lips down on hers. At first she was happy and began to return his kiss, but then his lips began to crush down on hers harder, his grip intensified. She started to struggle to get away but he just held her harder and began to push her onto the ground getting on top of her. She managed to get her mouth away from him and screamed loudly. Inuyasha came to his senses and jumped off of her as he saw her tears. Miroku and Sesshoumaru showed up, reacting to the scream, to find Kagome on the ground crying with Inuyasha standing over her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I…I didn't mean it." He took off, running into the forest.

"Take Kagome back to camp, I will go after him," commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Are you sure? The air is making him a bit crazy I think," Miroku told him.

"I believe I know how to calm him," he returned.

Miroku raised his eyebrows quizzically but did as Sesshoumaru wanted and took Kagome back. She was quietly sobbing and he tried to comfort her as they walked back to the fire.

Inuyasha finally stopped, holding onto the trunk of a tree breathing hard. _I almost hurt Kagome_, he thought miserably. _What's wrong with me?_ He sat down on the grass feeling terrible with regret and shame. He got up and started back to apologize to the girl. As he walked, he smelled his brother approaching him and another pang of shame hit him. _Why did I hit him like that?_

Sesshoumaru saw him approaching with his head hanging and his ears drooping. "Are you alright?" he asked his hanyou brother. He was a bit nervous as they were out of hearing distance of the camp and if Inuyasha lost it he would be in huge trouble.

"I don't know, I feel weird," Inuyasha answered him. "It's like I can't control my anger." He looked up to his brother, "I'm sorry I hit you" he apologized so quietly that Sesshoumaru almost didn't catch it.

"It is not you, it is this pure air. I believe that it is affecting your demon nature." He stood watching the conflicting emotions cross his brother's features. He reached forward and stroked his hand down Inuyasha's face.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, surprised at the gentle touch.

"Perhaps we should calm your demon," stated Sesshoumaru mildly. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Inuyasha's getting his brother to respond almost immediately.

Inuyasha put one hand behind Sesshoumaru's head, the other around his waist, deepening the kiss and pressing his body closer, instantly getting aroused. Their tongues were stroking against each others vying for dominance sending jolts of desire coursing though them both.

Sesshoumaru reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's ear, hearing him rumble deep in his chest at the delicious, shivery feeling that was creeping down his spine. They parted slowly, Inuyasha sucking gently on Sesshoumaru's bottom lip before releasing it and looking into those dark eyes full of lust.

"Damn, I've got to have you now," Inuyasha said huskily, rooting though Sesshoumaru's haori for the vial, ripping the cloth slightly in his exuberance.

"It would not do to go back to the others with ripped clothing," Sesshoumaru stated a bit disdainfully, reaching in and passing the vial to his brother. He then began to disrobe himself, Inuyasha watching intently, becoming more stimulated than he already was.

The half demon began to hurriedly take off his own clothing trying to pull his brother down onto the grass at the same time. When he finally succeeded, he pushed Sesshoumaru down onto his stomach, licking his tongue up his brother's spine.

This position was more submissive than Sesshoumaru was comfortable with so he tried to flip over onto his back. Inuyasha growled and held him down. The demon turned human frowned and struggled harder causing his brother to grip him roughly and nip him on the shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The smell went immediately to Inuyasha's head, making his senses buzz and hiss louder. It was all he could do not to just force himself into the tight ass below him.

"Sesshoumaru, be still," he ordered in a perfect imitation of his brother, causing said brother to stop his movements, his eyes widening.

"I'm not going to be able to control myself if you fight me," he growled, his voice low and gravely.

Sesshoumaru tried to relax, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the pain of penetration, instead he felt Inuyasha part his cheeks gently and warm oil being poured down his crack. Inuyasha rubbed the oil between his cheeks and around the tight opening slipping a finger in more gently than Sesshoumaru would have thought him capable of at the moment. He relaxed more and groaned at the pleasant warm feeling inside him as Inuyasha pushed in and out spreading the oil. Another finger was soon added stretching him and causing the heat to reach to that sensitive area making him moan and contort. He pushed his hind end up to take in more of the digits that were making him feel so good.

Inuyasha's eyes had darkened to a dull, deep, reddish gold, he was panting, his organ throbbing painfully as he watched Sesshoumaru writhe at his ministrations. He poured the rest of the vial over his engorged manhood, removing his fingers and placing himself at the entrance. He forced back the animal inside him that wanted to slam into that warm orifice, instead pushing in gently, rocking back and forth, easing himself in a bit more with each thrust until he was fully seated inside his brother. He had to stop when he was all the way in, the feeling of those tight, hot muscles making him come close to releasing.

Both males were panting hard, Sesshoumaru twitched underneath the dominant hanyou asking him to move, Inuyasha brought his hands to his brothers hips, lifting him slightly off the ground and pulled out almost to the tip and then pushed back in, throwing his head back and moaning loudly at the blissful feeling surrounding his cock. He stroked into Sesshoumaru's prostrate and the demon turned human pushed back hard, clamping his muscles around the organ within him, feeling his release building.

Inuyasha draped himself over his brother as he stroked in and out building in tempo and strength, licking and kissing the back of his brother's neck and shoulders. His tongue grazed over where he had nipped Sesshoumaru earlier and the taste of blood entered his mouth. His eyes began to turn slightly red and he began to pound into Sesshoumaru deeply, hitting his prostrate each time.

Sesshoumaru's orgasm hit him by surprise. He felt Inuyasha strike inside him deep and hard and then he released his seed onto the ground below him, the heat exploding out of his stomach and groin. He cried out loudly which made Inuyasha push harder, almost painfully, trying to reach his release as well.

Sesshoumaru felt and heard Inuyasha growling against his neck, his breath hot and fast. He then felt teeth clamp down onto his neck but not penetrate the skin.

"Don't bite me," he gasped, trying to bring himself back into focus as he felt his brother beginning to lose control.

Inuyasha removed his teeth, pushing in and out coming close to his own orgasm. His youkai was demanding he claim his brother, remembering how the headsman had touched what belonged to him. He did not want anyone else to have his mate.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," he moaned gutturally, as he again grabbed his brother's neck and bit down hard, sucking in the blood that flooded into his mouth and filling his brother with his seed simultaneously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide in shock and pain. He tried to wiggle free but Inuyasha bit down harder, shaking his head from side to side to warn Sesshoumaru to stay still until he was finished. With his manhood still buried inside his brother he licked at the wound until it began to close leaving four small scars where his fangs had entered on his neck

"Inuyasha, do you know what you have done?" asked Sesshoumaru, hurt and anger seeping from his voice. He pulled himself out from underneath his spent brother. "Do you hate me so much that you would enslave me to you?" his tone now quiet and sad.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said guiltily, his ears close to his head. "I…I don't hate you, I…damn it…I want you" he finished lamely not sure why he wanted to claim his brother so badly. It wasn't just the headsman, but he couldn't articulate the feeling he had just had in wanting his brother to be his, forever.

"Well, you have me," Sesshoumaru replied, the emotions gone from his voice.

He looked over to his younger brother and saw the guilt and shame plainly on his face. He sighed deeply and leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, surprising the hanyou._ I have no one to blame but myself; one should not play with fire if they do not expect to get burnt._ "It is okay, Inuyasha," he sighed sadly, standing to redress. It was over and done with now, there was no changing it and Sesshoumaru was nothing if not pragmatic. Inuyasha joined him and after putting his fire rat clothing back on helped his brother with his armour.

He suddenly flung his arms around Sesshoumaru "I'm sorry, please forgive me," he wailed, his breath beginning to hitch in his chest. The thought that he had betrayed Sesshoumaru's trust in him hurt worse than he cared to admit.

"I have," the dark haired lord returned, putting his arm around his younger sibling and resting his cheek on his head. He sniffed the smell of his hanyou brother and wished he had his demon senses to smell him better. _These human emotions, when did I start to love him?_ He asked himself in bewilderment, concerned at his own feelings, and sadly, knowing they would not be returned.


	9. A Law Broken

Chapter 9: A Law Broken

They returned to the others, Inuyasha going to Kagome, "Look, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, Miroku explained that the air is making it hard for you to control your youkai," she blushed at him.

"Yeah, well it's not an excuse."

"Are you feeling okay now?" she asked

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru helped me," he replied, turning his head so she wouldn't see the blush that came across his cheeks. He walked off so she wouldn't ask more.

"I'm going to go on ahead to see if I can find Mitsukai," he told the group.

"You shouldn't go alone," proclaimed Miroku "I'll go with you."

"No Kirara and I will go with him," spoke up Sango.

"Yeah, you stay here, Miroku and watch over everyone." Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was being fairly quiet. He frowned slightly in worry.

"Do not engage her, this is my fight," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up decisively. He did not care to stay behind but knew that Inuyasha would be able to locate her quicker than him. The sooner he found her the better.

"Keh," Inuyasha returned, not liking the idea but he would honour his brother's wish if he could.

They continued down the road watching as Sango on Kirara and Inuyasha disappeared from sight. Shippo again hopped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Miroku and Kagome gave a confused look to each other but then shrugged their shoulders, deciding not to worry about it. Miroku looked back again and noticed Sesshoumaru was limping slightly. _What did Inuyasha do to him?_

"What happened to your neck?" the little kit asked, noticing the marks.

"Something bit me," Sesshoumaru answered shortly. "Are you feeling better?" he asked the small demon to get him to stop staring at the marks and questioning him further.

"I feel good, really strong." Shippo flexed a muscle, which caused Sesshoumaru to smile, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain he felt in his cheek.

Shippo patted his cheek lightly noticing that the red mark was beginning to turn purple. "You're going to have a really big bruise," he informed the former demon. _That Inuyasha is really mean,_ Shippo thought to himself. _Sesshoumaru is pretty nice; Inuyasha better not hurt him anymore. Guess I'll have to protect him since I'm the only full demon._ That decided, Shippo sat up a little straighter darting his eyes around, looking for trouble.

"My lady…"

"I sense it, a demonic aura," Mitsukai answered before the blonde Idaten male could finish.

"How could a demon be here?" asked a younger red haired male.

"Some kind of spell I imagine," she hypothesized. She was silent for a moment, concentrating hard.

"My lady?"

She smirked slightly, "I recognize that aura, maybe now I can finish what I started," she was talking more to herself than the dark winged males that surrounded her. _I wonder if his brother is with him, I'd like to see how arrogant he is now._ She gave a short laugh, making all the Idaten nervous.

"We should greet our guests," she grinned, gathering the Idaten to her. They flew off in the direction Inuyasha and Sango were coming from.

"What's wrong now," groused Inuyasha as Sango stopped again.

"Kirara senses something, we should be careful. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Feh, nothing I can't handle," Inuyasha quipped. He was getting frustrated that they couldn't seem to find the Tenshinoyounashoujo; in fact they had not seen anyone or anything since leaving the group.

He had no more than gotten the words out of his mouth than they were surrounded by a group of black winged male warriors holding large, sharp swords. Walking though their midst was Mitsukai, she stopped in front of Inuyasha, the Tenseiga in her hand.

"So where is your human brother? Feeling well I hope?" she asked sarcastically, grinning.

"None of your damn business," he answered, drawing and holding out Tetsusaiga. Sango had her boomerang in her hand defensively, ready if any of the warriors attacked.

"That's my brother's sword, give it back," he growled out at her.

"How dare you, this sword belonged to my father, therefore it is mine," she replied, narrowing her eyes and bringing the sword up to point at Inuyasha.

"Did being the operative word bitch," he ground out, swinging the Tetsusaiga at her.

She neatly stepped out of the way laughing, "You're no match for me boy." She brought the Tenseiga back and caught Inuyasha across the rump with the flat side of the blade, making him fall hard on his hands and knees.

The Idaten were getting restless and began to encroach on Sango and Kirara. A young red head spoke out "Hey, she's a mortal, we can't fight her."

"And why's that?" Sango asked, getting a bit nervous; she was cut off from Inuyasha.

"We are not allowed to interfere in the affairs of mortals, to kill you would be interference," he answered, looking at her curiously. "I've never seen a real mortal before."

"Get your head back in the game, young one," warned Mitsukai, "The cat with her is not mortal and she is sneaking up on you."

The young teen turned his head quickly, and with a beat of his wings rose into the air just in time to avoid being mauled by Kirara. Sango threw her boomerang and hit him from below, knocking him from the sky. The other Idaten jumped to his aid, easily overpowering Sango and holding Kirara tightly.

Kirara was fighting with them furiously trying to get free, growling and snarling. The eldest Idaten, hair as black as his wings, brought his sword up to cut her head off.

"Kirara! Don't you dare hurt her or you will have to fight me whether you're allowed to or not!" Sango yelled struggling hard.

Inuyasha saw the man and leapt up from the ground swinging out his wind scar. He was surprised that the strength of his attack was not as powerful as normal. The swords abilities had been weakened because of the pure atmosphere and its attempts to keep Inuyasha from transforming when his youkai tried to come to the surface. The attack still managed to drive them off though, and Kirara flew into the air.

"Get the other's Kirara!" called out Sango, as she watched her friend head back to where they had left the rest to follow.

Mitsukai swung the Tenseiga at Inuyasha and he felt the bite of the metal slice into his arm. _Damn it, since when can the Tenseiga cut?_ He asked himself, his eyes widening in surprise. He jumped back out of the way as she again tried to bring the sword to bear on him, blood dripping from his upper arm.

"Look," cried out Shippo, "It's Kirara." She dropped from the sky in front of them meowing.

"Something's happened, they must have found Mitsukai," Kagome worried.

"We better go with her," Miroku said as he climbed on her back.

"Can the beast carry us all?" questioned Sesshoumaru. Kirara meowed affirmatively and he also climbed aboard, Shippo still on his shoulder. He reached his hand down to Kagome to help her on. She was surprised at the offer, but accepted as he lifted her to sit before him.

_This is just so…weird,_ she thought to herself, wondering at the changes in Sesshoumaru. _I wonder if he was always this way but just didn't show it?_ She put her thoughts of him aside as they flew into the air.

They arrived to see Inuyasha on the ground bleeding from several different wounds, he was alive and cursing so Kagome's heart rate settled somewhat.

Miroku saw Sango being held by the Idaten and he leapt to her defence throwing out ofudas and swinging his staff. His staff had more of an effect than his charms which just fell harmlessly onto the immortals. _They won't work here against them,_ he thought with concern. He managed to connect with a couple of the men with his staff and they fell, the rest flying back from his assault. _Why don't they fight back?_ He saw a black haired Idaten holding tightly to Sango and came at him. He avoided the angry monk, backing up until Miroku was surrounded by the others of his team. They came at him at once, overpowering him with their numbers and holding him as well. He did manage to get in a few shots to his satisfaction, noticing that one of the winged men holding him had blood coming from his lip.

Kagome notched an arrow and pointed it at Mitsukai. "Leave him alone," she cried out, trying to defend Inuyasha.

"This is between you and I Mitsukai," stated Sesshoumaru putting Shippo on the ground and stepping in front of Kagome, "let the rest leave."

"You would fight me in that form," she replied smirking. "You must wish for death." She moved quickly and slashed out at Sesshoumaru with the Tenseiga, cutting across his chest where his heart would be. Everyone let out a gasp, nothing had happened. There was no blood, no mark whatsoever to say that she had just dealt a mortal blow.

So surprised was she at what had happened, or not happened, that Sesshoumaru was able to pull Toukijin from its sheath and he struck her hard on the shoulder, causing a huge gush of blood to spurt into the air.

"Perhaps you will be the one to die," Sesshoumaru smirked at the shocked look on her face as she back-pedalled, holding onto her wounded shoulder. He advanced using his learned skills to keep her on the defensive, trying to find an opening.

She soon collected her wits and began to fight back, she hit him twice more with no effect and realized the sword would not hurt him. _Why? It worked fine on his brother, why won't it work on him?_

Inuyasha was advancing on the pair as they fought.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru warned. "I told you, this is my fight." Sesshoumaru was concerned about the wounds he could see on his brother. _They should have healed by now but he is still bleeding, I must keep him out of this._

"The sword may have been forged by your father's wing, but it was repaired by my father's fang and passed to me. I have wielded that sword, it knows me as its master and therefore will not harm me," taunted Sesshoumaru seeing her confusion.

_Can this be true?_ She was concerned that her wound didn't want to heal._ I did not sense a demonic aura from the sword he has; in fact, I can tell it's been sealed. What's going on?_

"Mitsukai!" The form of a beautiful woman floated down in front of the two combatants. It was Joshin and all the Idaten bowed. She stood before her daughter, flashes of anger appearing in her eyes. "You have tried to kill a mortal. You know this is against our laws."

"He is not, he is a demon," the younger angle frowned.

"Not since you changed him," her mother returned angrily. "We must go to the council; they will deal with this problem." She motioned to the Idaten who released Miroku and Sango and took hold of their princess.

"I can get there on my own," she told her mother disdainfully

Joshin nodded and the Idaten released her, collectively sighing in relief.

"You will accompany us to council chambers," she turned and told the group from earth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help us?" asked Inuyasha

"I am not aiding you, when my daughter attacked Sesshoumaru she disobeyed our laws and that must be dealt with. I do not know if they will demand my daughter to return your brother to his former self or even if they will allow the Tenseiga to leave heaven. You will have to come and put forth your case."

She then noticed the wounds on Inuyasha and placed her hands on his shoulders. A soft glow came from her fingers and his wounds were instantly healed. She looked to her daughter, "We will attend to your wound upon arrival." The whole group turned and followed the stately lady back to the castle.


	10. Decision of the Council

**WARNING! This chapter contains explicit yaoi and incest.**

Chapter 10: Decision of the Council

Naitsuusha - betrayer

Eimai - wise

Arriving at the castle they received curious looks from the heavenly beings of the court, especially Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Many of the angels had not ever seen humans before - most interested in the tall, handsome Sesshoumaru.

"He was a demon?" one asked another; the gossip going around quicker than a rabbit being chased by a fox.

"Apparently, I heard that the Lady Mitsukai bested him in battle and turned him mortal. He seems too lovely though to be either," answered the second, casting lustful eyes over Sesshoumaru as he passed.

Lady Joshin ushered them into her main hall calling to her servants, "Make our guests comfortable, have rooms and food prepared." She then turned to the group, "The servants will show you to your rooms and the bath, if you're so inclined. I will send word when you are to come to council. Now if you will excuse me and my daughter…"

"Of course Lady," replied Sesshoumaru, bowing respectfully as she left with Mitsukai and the Idaten, the others of his group bowing as well.

They were escorted to the back of the castle passing many lovely rooms. They each had their own room but Kagome and Sango preferred to stay together so they decided to share Sango's as it had the nicer view and its own private bath. Shippo cried to join them and they allowed it.

All of the rooms were not as opulent as one would expect, but they were large and full of elegant furniture. Raised futons covered with fine linins and cushions, low tables for eating and each had large windows that let in copious amounts of light and air.

Miroku took the first room beside where the girls would be sleeping. Inuyasha's was across from theirs and Sesshoumaru took the room furthest down the hall, leaving two empty rooms between himself and Inuyasha's.

The large bath area had a huge pool of water, large enough for at least twenty people. The steam rose in the air making it slightly foggy with many interesting smelling bottles lined up around the pool for cleaning hair and skin. The whole pool was surrounded by tall potted trees providing a closed in, secretive atmosphere. Tinted skylights in the ceiling only allowed a small amount of light to come through the hazy air, giving the room a surreal quality.

Sesshoumaru decided that some time in the pool would do wonders for his tired aching muscles, so after everyone was settled, he left his room to go and sink into the hot water, sighing contentedly. He wasn't in there long when he heard the door open.

"Inuyasha." he greeted his brother, not bothering to move.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied shyly. He stood looking at his brother through the murky air. _Kami, he's so…so…beautiful. _Inuyasha began to get aroused but was unsure if he should go to Sesshoumaru or not. _Maybe he won't want to after I bit him,_ he worried.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard, "Inuyasha are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to bathe."

"I'm coming," he replied a bit gruffly, blushing hotly at being caught looking. He undressed, his manhood slightly erect and slipped into the water beside Sesshoumaru, sitting on the ledge inside the gigantic tub. He grabbed a bottle from the rim of the pool and gave it a quick sniff. He poured the contents out onto his hands and began to rub it into his head vigorously, closing his eyes so the soap wouldn't get in them. He soon felt another hand in his hair.

"Let me do it, you're making a mess of your hair," Sesshoumaru said, moving behind him to gently massage his scalp and tease the tangles out with his fingers. Inuyasha couldn't stop the moan that came to his lips at the sensations or the hardening of his organ. He soon was moaning louder as he felt lips on his neck and shoulder kissing gently.

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue across Inuyasha's shoulder and then nibbled his way back towards his collar bone. He was not sure why he had instigated this, when Inuyasha had first came in it was not something that had been in his mind. He assumed it had something to do with being claimed. The feelings of wanting to please his brother were very strong.

"Lean back into the water, you need to get the soap out," he whispered gently into Inuyasha's ear, causing it to twitch at the sensation of warm breath blowing across it.

Inuyasha dunked down into the water, his head between his brother's legs, face up in the pool, as Sesshoumaru used his hand to swirl his hair under the water removing all the soap. He had his eyes closed enjoying the attention when he felt soft lips cover his own and a warm tongue pressing against his mouth.

He reached his hands up and put them behind Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him into a deeper, hungrier kiss using his own tongue in response. He could feel his brother's erection pressing into the back of his neck under the water so he rolled over, standing with his feet on the bottom of the pool. He lifted Sesshoumaru's hips out of the water and put his mouth over the hard organ, beginning to suck gently, moving his head down slowly, getting Sesshoumaru to gasp out and grip the back of his head.

He pulled back, sucking on the tip as if he was drinking from a straw before again going down. He kept up a steady rhythm using his tongue to drag along the shaft as his head came up, enjoying the way Sesshoumaru moaned and twitched from what he was doing.

He was totally in control of his youkai this time and did not have any urges to take what he wanted quickly or by force. He realized that this was probably because his brother had initiated their lovemaking before his own baser instincts could have kicked in._ Would he have done this if I hadn't marked him,_ he wondered momentarily before his mind went blank as Sesshoumaru rubbed and flicked his ear causing that creeping sensation he loved to travel down his back.

Inuyasha began to suck harder and faster, growling gently around his brother's cock.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back as he felt his orgasm rising in his groin from the vibrations that were surrounding him, trying not to push his lover's head down too hard. Panting and groaning he came into Inuyasha's mouth who promptly sucked and licked him dry. Releasing his hips he allowed Sesshoumaru to relax back into the water, grinning at the look of total bliss on his brother's face.

Inuyasha slid in behind Sesshoumaru so he was sitting on the ledge, his own erection grumbling at being ignored. He lifted his brother up and sat him down on his lap positioning himself at the small opening. Sesshoumaru began to gently sit down on the waiting organ, going slowly and gently, Inuyasha allowing him to take his time so as not to hurt his brother's human body.

Inuyasha was moaning at the slow entrance of his cock, "Ahhh, that feels fucking great," he groaned out as his brother finally made it all the way down his shaft.

Sesshoumaru began to move up and down gripping his brother's shaft with his internal muscles as he came up, relaxing as he went down. Inuyasha grabbed his hips, helping him to move faster, leaning forward and running his tongue and teeth against Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru was again hard and used his own hand to stroke himself as he fucked his brother. Inuyasha was receiving just enough sensations to make him feel crazy, but not quite enough to allow him the release he wanted. He stood up, turning with his brother still impaled upon him, so Sesshoumaru was leaning with his chest over the rim of the pool and he was standing in the water behind him. He used his feet to spread Sesshoumaru's legs further apart as he began to increase the depth of the stokes and the tempo of his thrusts reaching around in front of Sesshoumaru and taking him in his hand, pumping in rhythm with his heaving body .

Both were gasping and moaning, panting hard. Inuyasha pressed into his brother further striking his most sensitive spot and licked his tongue over the marks on his neck causing Sesshoumaru to orgasm for a second time. The feel of those tight, hot muscles clamping down on him as he came, caused Inuyasha to go over the edge as well, and he shot his seed deep into his brother growling with pleasure.

Finished, they both relaxed back onto the shelf, Inuyasha putting his arm around his brother turned lover and holding him close. He gave him a quick peck on the neck "You should let me do your hair."

"You will just tangle it," Sesshoumaru replied, grinning slightly, the loving contact he was receiving was making him feel cherished and needed and he really didn't want to move.

"Keh, I know how to wash hair," Inuyasha grumped back at him with no real force, pushing him off the shelf so Sesshoumaru was in front of him. He grabbed the bottle he had used earlier and gently massaged in the soap, using his claws to scratch gently into his brother's scalp and hair getting it clean. After rinsing, he again used his claws to coax any snarls out, amazed at how soft his brother's hair was._ I wonder if it's this soft in his demon form. _He began to braid the long, dark hair not wanting to end their time together, thinking.

"Would it be so bad to stay a human?" he asked his brother.

"For me, yes. I need to return to my own self," he replied, wondering where Inuyasha was heading with this question.

"If you return to your demon form, will you go back to the western lands?" He finished the braid with a tie that was in one of the baskets by the pool.

"Yes, that is my duty and I have Rin to care for."

"What if I don't want you to go?" Inuyasha asked, not caring for the idea of everything going back to the status quo.

Sesshoumaru turned so he was facing his brother. "I cannot stay with you," he replied gently, looking into his eyes. "Neither can you come with me."

"So we just go back to fighting?" he asked, getting a bit angry. He was more hurt than mad thinking that his brother didn't want to be with him.

"No," answered Sesshoumaru sadly, he did not want to leave Inuyasha either but knew they could not continue as they were now. "Inuyasha, would you stop your quest for the shikon shards for me? He was met with silence. "Would you give up your miko wench?"

When Inuyasha again didn't reply he said, "That is why we cannot stay together, we both have different destinies." He reached up and gently caressed his brother's cheek. Inuyasha leaned his face into the touch not knowing what to say.

"Let us just enjoy what we have for now, tomorrow will take care of itself," Sesshoumaru stated, giving his brother a small smile. They kissed gently and got out of the pool wrapping the large fluffy towels that had been provided for them and heading back to their rooms, clothes in hand.

Inuyasha hesitated at the door to his brother's room as Sesshoumaru went to enter.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow looking at him quizzically. "Do you wish to stay the night?" he asked, realizing what Inuyasha must want.

Inuyasha just nodded, his face turning crimson. Sesshoumaru gave his blushing brother a smirk. "Just can't get enough of me, eh?"

"Don't be so full of yourself," he returned, stepping though the door just as Miroku came out of his room. Neither brother noticed the odd look that crossed the monks face as they closed the door behind them.

Naitsuusha saw a chance to advance his plans to take over as lord of these lands. He had been very patient, bedding both Mitsukai and Joshin, hoping to woo one or the other and become lord by marriage. He had been playing a dangerous game by becoming consort to both Tenshinoyounashoujo. If either found out he would be put to death or worse. Now with Mitsukai's impetuousness, he saw an opportunity to rid himself of one of the women.

Being the eldest of the Idaten he was of course on the council and he now had a legal way to get rid of the younger angel. He was unsure if her attempt to kill the former demon lord would constitute a death penalty, as he was not a natural born mortal, but there certainly would be some kind of punishment and he would get to help decide what that punishment would be. He was hoping the council would take what he was going to propose into consideration. He smirked slightly at the thought of it and then left his rooms to head to the council chambers.

Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group were called to chambers early in the afternoon. They followed one of the servants down the hall listening to his instructions. "You will not speak unless you are spoken to and you will show utmost respect at all times," he commanded to Miroku, Sango and Kagome. "You are here only as a courtesy because you are companions of Lord Sesshoumaru, and being mortal, you really have no say in the proceedings."

Kagome was getting irritated at the angels 'better than thou' tone and was going to give him a piece of her mind when she caught the look Sesshoumaru tossed her and grudgingly kept her mouth shut.

The servant then turned to Shippo and Inuyasha, "The young demon must sit with the others, he may watch the proceedings but he must not interrupt. You may stand with your brother but do not overstep your bounds."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, with a frown. _Fucking idiotic little…,_ his obnoxious thoughts were interrupted when they stopped before a set of heavy double doors which opened into a large circular room. Raised benches went around the room in a horseshoe shape leaving the marbled floor open for debaters. The council members were already seated and Mitsukai was standing in the center of the room awaiting them.

The servant ushered Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku off to an area that had some small benches for them to sit and watch. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped to the middle of the floor beside Mitsukai waiting for the proceedings to start. Sesshoumaru elegantly swept the braid that his brother had put back into his hair this morning behind him, not bothering to acknowledge the Tenshinoyounashoujo at his side. She gave him a foul look and then turned her head towards the seated council members.

"Lady Mitsukai," called out the oldest of the council members. His hair was very grey and wrinkles lined his serious face. "You have been accused of trying to kill a mortal, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, he is not a natural born. I turned him mortal for his sin of theft of the sword of heaven."

"I am no thief, nor is my father. The sword Tenseiga was given to Inu no Tashio by the lord Tenjin for his aid in defeating an enemy of your lands," Sesshoumaru stated, keeping the anger he was feeling inside from entering his voice. Inuyasha was beginning to growl beside him and Sesshoumaru gave him a quick nudge with his elbow.

"I know of this," replied the elder. He had been around when the two lords had been friends, and in fact, had been part of the army that had fought the demon that day. "I saw the sword passed to the dog lord."

"Why wasn't I told?" Mitsukai asked angrily, looking directly at her mother who was seated in the middle of the council members.

"It was not deemed to be of importance, if you had come to me I would have told you," her mother replied scathingly. "You have always been too impulsive for your own good."

"The charge is still pending," announced the old man. "We must decide if Lord Sesshoumaru is due the privileges of a mortal."

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "I was unfairly changed, and even though I was demon, I am now human. I state to you that she did break your law."

Inuyasha smirked at the female angel as a look of worry crossed her face. _Ha, she's in for it now._

"Perhaps we should take a short recess to discuss what we have heard," spoke up Naitsuusha. Now was the time for him to put forth his idea.

"Very well, we will reconvene in one hour." The elder stood and rose; Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Mitsukai bowed low as the council left.

"I will never believe that my father willingly gave up the Tenseiga," she stated venomously, her silver eyes flashing.

"Believe it or not, it makes no difference, it is the truth," returned Sesshoumaru as he turned his back to her and walked away, leaving a steaming, mad angel staring daggers at him.

The angels retired to their private chambers and sat around a large table which held a large glass orb. "Eimai, you saw the sword change hands?" questioned the leader of the Shugotenshi.

The eldest of the council answered, "Yes, with my own eyes, the sword was definitely given to the Inu no Tashio."

"So do we allow it to go back to the earth realm with a demon?" asked Naitsuusha unbelievably.

"That is what we are here to decide," declared Joshin. "Has he misused the sword?" she asked as she tapped the orb. The council all leaned forward to get a better view in the swirling mist of the ball.

"It seems he has used the powers of the sword twice on his two companions."

"Yes," stated Joshin, "once for the child and once for the toad. I do not see that as being abusive of its powers."

"Yes, but, with that sword he has the powers of life and death, is that something we wish to leave into those of the realm of earth? What if he loses the sword to another, someone who would abuse those powers?"

The others thought over what Naitsuusha had just said. "I believe that the sword is in rightful hands," Joshin stated after a pause. "He has managed to keep it safe these many years and it is rightfully his."

Others in the council did not agree, they thought the Tenseiga too valuable and dangerous to be taken out of the heavenly realm, whether Tenjin gave it or not.

"And what of Mitsukai?" asked the Shugotenshi. "Is she to be unpunished in this? She is the one who took it into her own hands to retrieve the sword without all the facts and changed a demon into a mortal, whom she then tried to kill."

Naitsuusha spoke up, "It was a spell that changed him and he can be returned to his former self."

"There must be some punishment, she can not be allowed to do as she pleases without direction from us," stated Eimai.

"What if we allowed battle?" asked Naitsuusha slyly. Now was the time to spring his plan.

"What do you propose?" asked Joshin.

"I propose that Lady Mitsukai and Lord Sesshoumaru battle for the right to carry the Tenseiga, the stronger will be the right one to safeguard the sword."

"We can not allow that, he is still mortal. If we change him into his demon form while he is here, he may seek vengeance upon us. He would be too strong as his demon self and we would not be able to defend ourselves from his mortal companions."

"I think there is another way to level the playing field and to give Lady Mitsukai a just punishment." Naitsuusha had to hide a grin; this was working out better than he thought. "Let us turn the Lady mortal." He waited as the other members looked at him with surprise and waited for their reaction.

"What if one or the other is killed in this battle?" asked Joshin.

"That is not our concern, as they would both be mortals. The stronger would deserve the sword and the right to return to their normal self."

"I agree, I think that this is a fair and just way to settle the matter," stated Eimai. The others nodded their assent.

"So be it," Joshin said firmly, standing. "Let us inform them of our decision."

Naitsuusha was sure that the female angel would not be able to defeat the human Sesshoumaru. _He has had more time to become used to this form; she would have to battle soon after becoming mortal. There is no way she can defeat him and I can concentrate on just one woman._


	11. Combat for Tenseiga

**WARNING! This chapter contains elements of light yaoi**

Chapter 11: Combat for Tenseiga

Everyone was again back in the council room waiting to hear what the council had decided, Inuyasha had been directed to sit with the others and he was not happy. They all noticed that Joshin had the Tenseiga on her lap.

"Step forward, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Mitsukai," Eimai stated seriously. "We have decided that you will battle for the right to carry the sword Tenseiga. This will happen tonight in the tournament ring, we will send servants to prepare you."

"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled out Inuyasha. "How can he fight her if he's mortal?"

Eimai stepped forward and coming down onto the floor, walked to Mitsukai and laid his hands upon her, she immediately began to change. Her hair now black as Sesshoumaru's, her wings disappeared and her eyes changed to hazel. She fell to her knees before the old man, "What have you done to me?" she questioned, her voice high with anguish.

"Does this meet your approval for fairness?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha and ignoring Mitsukai. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

The old man then addressed the former angel, "You will remain in this form unless you defeat Lord Sesshoumaru, if he defeats you and you survive, you will return him to his demon form and he will gain the Tenseiga. You must learn your place Mitsukai" he said, not using the honorific. "This is to be your punishment for your brashness. We are adjourned until this evening." All the members rose and left the hall leaving a distraught former angel sitting on the floor. Sesshoumaru and the rest left without a backwards glance.

Later that evening two servants came to Sesshoumaru's room. He was there alone; the rest of the group in their own rooms had left him to prepare himself. He was glad for the time alone and the peace and quiet. He was silently meditating when the two angels knocked and entered.

"We have come to get you ready for your battle," one of the servants told him, a small, lithe brown haired male.

"You will wear the traditional Idaten garments. They will allow ease of movement for you." The larger male began to unfold the clothing he had brought. It didn't seem like much to Sesshoumaru, from what he could see, it looked like a bunch of leather straps.

Sesshoumaru began to undress, the smaller angel helping, taking his garments and putting them away neatly. He stole glances at the human, trying to control his impulse to run his hands over the delicious body before him.

The larger of the two began to dress Sesshoumaru. Most of the top did indeed consist of black leather straps that criss-crossed over his chest, tying behind his back. The style was meant for the unhindered movement of wings. There were black leather pants, that Sesshoumaru thought fit a bit too snugly.

"You do not want flowing garments in battle, now there is nothing for your enemy to grab onto" the angel informed him.

He passed Sesshoumaru black gloves and tied leather thongs around his bicep, wrist and thighs. "The gloves will give you better grip on your sword, the ties on your wrist are for support and the ones on your thighs and bicep are for holding smaller weapons," the older male explained, as he put each piece on, placing sharp daggers under the straps on his arm and legs.

"You may wear your own boots and use your own sword," he told Sesshoumaru as he finished putting the last leather wrist wrap on. He stepped back and had to admire the tall human before him. "Good luck, they will call for you when it's time," he gave the younger male a shove to get him to stop staring and leave.

Sesshoumaru went to the large mirror and blushed when he looked at himself. He was not used to wearing things that were quite so revealing, especially in front of the crowd he knew would be watching. His vanity began to take over the more he looked though, giving himself a smirk he thought, _guess I do look pretty good._ His smirk left him as he thought of the upcoming battle. He knew this would be difficult even if they were both human, remembering how well she fought the first time they had met and he knew that he would have to use all his training to defeat her.

Sesshoumaru decided to go and see if he could find the others before he went to the arena. The others were going to his room the same time he stepped out, they stood with various thoughts going through their heads as they gazed on the dark haired, very sexy, Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha – FUCK _DAMN! He can't go out there like that, everyone will be staring at MY…!_ The word mate went quickly through his head bewildering him._ And what the fuck is Kagome staring at him like that for?_ He thought instead to take his mind off the confusing message his youkai had just sent him.

Kagome - _OH MY GAWD! He is so…is he blushing? How HOT is that_! _Oh, if he would just turn around._

Sango – _Oh my…Am I drooling?_ She thought, as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

Miroku – _I like girls…I like girls…I like girls…I like girls…etc_

Shippo couldn't figure out why everyone was being so quiet and staring at Sesshoumaru. He looked weird in that get up but nothing note worthy as far as he could tell.

"You can't wear that, I forbid it!" cried out Inuyasha, his face going ruddy with indignation.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, w_hat does he mean, he forbids it. No one forbids this Sesshoumaru anything._ "Maybe you would like to explain why you even care what I wear." Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh…well…I…you…damn it!" was all Inuyasha could manage to spit out as he noticed everyone looking at him curiously. His face furrowed into a huge frown. He knew he couldn't tell them why he didn't want his brother to display himself like that. _Except for me, he should just wear that for me, _he thought sulkily. He then looked over to Kagome, her face was tinted pink, her eyes big with a goofy grin on her face; she had gone back to looking at Sesshoumaru. "Oi, wench, what are you looking at?" he asked with more anger than he intended. It did get the result he was looking for; she stopped looking at his drool worthy brother and cast a furious look at him.

Before Kagome could sit him, the sound of a slap was heard throughout the corridor. Miroku, in his own special way, had also gotten Sango to stop looking.

Sesshoumaru put his nose in the air and started to walk away, upset with Inuyasha. He made sure to walk very close to Kagome and give her a sexy grin just to piss his brother off.

_I think it's getting hot in here,_ the teen girl thought, waving her hand in front of her face and smiling back.

Inuyasha began to growl; his face looked like a storm cloud about to burst. Before he could say something he might be sorry for, the snotty angel they had met earlier came down the hallway.

"We are ready for you in the tournament ring, I will escort you." They all followed the angel outside and took a path that went around to the back of the castle. At the end of the path was a huge round open topped building. They went inside, the servant saying to Sesshoumaru, "Continue straight and go through the doors into the arena. The rest of you follow me and I'll take you to where Lady Joshin is sitting. She wanted you to be her guests."

Inuyasha approached Sesshoumaru before he could move off. "Be careful," he warned, looking down at the ground. He was still annoyed, but was trying in his own way to show his brother that he was sorry for his former outburst.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, "I will defeat her" he quipped with more bravado than he actually felt at the moment. He then turned and walked away towards the doors.

"Please be seated," Joshin motioned to the empty seats as the group entered. They could see Sesshoumaru on the floor of the arena below them. He was at one end; Mitsukai was at the other, dressed exactly in the same outfit as Sesshoumaru. Both had retainers beside them giving them last minute instructions.

_These angels seem a most lusty bunch,_ thought Miroku as he noticed the many beings around them. Many were wearing pretty well next to nothing and were unashamedly staring wantonly at the two humans on the floor below. It was very loud in the arena, everyone talking, joking and betting; waiting for the match to begin.

Joshin stood and immediately everything went quiet with not even the rustle of a feather being heard as everyone sat and waited. "We are here today to bear witness to a battle for the right to carry the Tenseiga, the sword of heaven. This sword belonged to our lord Tenjin who gave it to the Inu No Tashio for his aid in war. This passing of the sword was witnessed by Eimai at the time of our lord's death. My daughter, the lady Mitsukai, wrongly took the sword from the lord Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Tashio and changed him from his demon form into what you see before you. For this, her punishment is to also become human unless she can defeat the lord Sesshoumaru and gain control of the sword though fair combat. If she loses, he will again become demon and the sword will be returned to him." She paused dramatically then added, "So says the council, so say I. Let the match begin!"

Loud cheers went up as the two combatants made their way to the center of the arena, swords drawn. Sesshoumaru had the sealed Toukijin while Mitsukai had a sword Sesshoumaru had not seen before. Her Ingatekimen was useless to her; in her human form she was unable to even lift it.

They both circled around each other, Sesshoumaru maintaining his cool demeanour noticing that she didn't seem as sure of herself as when she was in her full angel form. He gave a slight smirk which Mitsukai saw.

Her eyes blazed with fury and she came at him, surprising him with her quickness. She brought her sword down on an angle, trying to slice across his shoulder and chest. He twisted out of the way putting his sword up to clash with her's, and he pushed back strongly to put her off balance. It didn't work. She was pushed back, but she maintained her footing and again attacked, making Sesshoumaru step back to get out of the way as she tried to decapitate him. He felt the breeze as the sword whizzed past his throat.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm as she saw how close the sword had came to Sesshoumaru's neck gasping. "Be careful!" she yelled out, but there was so much noise in the stands that there was no way Sesshoumaru would have been able to hear her voice.

Inuyasha was gripping the railing in front of him, his claws cutting into the wood. He wanted to jump in and help his brother and it was taking all his control not to do so.

Mitsukai was keeping Sesshoumaru on the defensive; he kept moving backwards and knew he was going to have to do something before she could get a good strike in when her sword connected to his side, slicing along his ribs. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung, and he hissed the air in between his teeth at the sensation of pain. Mitsukai, seeing the blood beginning to drip gave him a smirk, her eyes lighting up with enjoyment.

Anger swelled in his chest and he struck out viciously at her, giving her a matching smirk as he saw the wound he had made on her thigh.

"Sesshoumaru's bleeding!" cried out Sango. She didn't have to tell Inuyasha, he could smell it and it was making his demon twitchy. The wood beneath his fingers made a cracking noise as he gripped down harder and his claws began to lengthen very slightly.

Both fighters were clashing together again and again, each able to draw blood a couple of more times. They were both breathing hard and sweat was rolling off their bodies. Neither could seem to get the better of the other. Although Sesshoumaru was a bit stronger than Mitsukai, what she lacked in brute strength she more than made up for in quickness and agility, able to get away before any serious damaging wounds could be inflicted. Sesshoumaru began to receive a few more wounds than he could deal out, the loss of blood making him dizzy.

Kagome was the first to notice that something wasn't right with Inuyasha. She heard him growling menacingly and when she looked over she could see his claws and teeth had lengthened, his eyes tinged with red. "Inuyasha," she cried out, alerting Miroku who was on the other side of the hanyou.

"It's the smell of the blood, its making his youkai break free," he said, worried that the Tetsaiga was going to be unable to hold his demon side in check. _It's too pure here; the sword isn't working as well._

"We have to get him away from here," he told Kagome who was trying to get Inuyasha to look at her and stop changing. They both tried to bodily remove him, but he growled and struck out fiercely at them, his eyes going completely red. Some of the others around began to notice as well and many tried to scramble out of the way of the enraged demon before them.

Sesshoumaru's mating mark began to sting and he looked up quickly to Inuyasha in time to see his brother change into his demon form. He also noticed that the Idaten guards had noticed too and were stringing arrows into the bows they had with them, aiming them at Inuyasha.

Mitsukai saw that Sesshoumaru was distracted and reached for the small dagger at her thigh. Grabbing it she flung it towards him while blocking a blow with her sword. Sesshoumaru saw the dagger coming a bit late, he tried to move sideways to avoid it, but it struck him hard, embedding itself into his left shoulder making him cry out in pain.

Inuyasha's head spun to the sound of his mate crying out, the sight and smell of the blood driving him to do something, to protect his mate. He leapt into the air and over the railing, arrows whizzed by just missing him. He didn't even notice as he advanced on the two fighting humans.

Sesshoumaru was on the ground lying on his back, Mitsukai above him. She lifted both arms into the air to bring the sword down on her fallen prey when Sesshoumaru stabbed up with the Toukijin, running it though her chest. Her eyes opened in surprise and then dulled as she slumped forward embedding the sword further into herself. Panting hard, he rolled out of the way as she fell, dead to the arena floor.

The arena had gone deathly quiet, Joshin standing as she saw her daughter fall. Kagome and the others had jumped the railing and were trying to stop Inuyasha as he advanced on the fallen Sesshoumaru, his eyes crazed in blood lust, drool dripping from his fangs. He kept lunging out at them driving them back, not listening to their pleas. His ears twitched towards his brother, "Mate, help me," Sesshoumaru whispered so that others would not hear, knowing that his brother would. His consciousness was beginning to fade from the amount of blood he was losing. He knew he had to get Inuyasha away, he could see the other angels advancing on his crazed brother, swords drawn and arrows notched. They would kill him if they could and Sesshoumaru had to stop it, even if it meant the cost of his own life. He could not stand to live if Inuyasha was dead.

Inuyasha was by his side in a flash picking him up and leaping into the air, out of the arena. All the others could do was watch and pray that Inuyasha would not kill Sesshoumaru.

The demon that was Inuyasha laid his heavily bleeding brother on the ground in a field far from the castle, crawling on top of him, sniffing and nipping at the wounds, growling ferraly. Sesshoumaru was still conscious by strength of will only. He knew if he were to pass out that his brother, in his blood lust, might kill him. He had to try to bring Inuyasha back to himself.

Knowing that the demon inside his brother had taken over, he tried to appease it by throwing his head back, completely exposing his throat in total submission. Inuyasha stopped growling and biting at him, instead he began to lick at the wounds on him, whimpering slightly in distress.

"Mate," groaned Sesshoumaru quietly, again trying to appease the demon and establish who he was to Inuyasha's frenzied brain.

"Mine," growled out Inuyasha, "My mate." His voice was beginning to come back to normal, the gruffness leaving it slowly. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see two golden ones looking at him with worry and fear, the Tetsusaiga finally able to do its job of sealing his demon side now that Sesshoumaru had submitted so wholly to it.

Sesshoumaru sighed and then passed out, glad that his brother was back to normal.

"Sesshoumaru?" questioned Inuyasha quietly, shaking him to get him to respond. When he didn't, Inuyasha put his hand to his brother's pulse point and could feel his heart beating slowly. _Damn it! I've got to get him back; he'll die if he stays human. _Inuyasha was confused; he had called Sesshoumaru his mate. _Kagome is supposed to be my mate, not him. He was just an outlet, a way to control my demon side._ He ignored his troublesome thoughts as he lifted Sesshoumaru and made his way back to the castle.


	12. The Pain of Leaving You

Chapter 12: The Pain of Leaving You

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, at first not understanding what had happened and where he was. He found himself in the room he had taken for himself in the castle and it came to him that he had been in a fight for the Tenseiga. He couldn't remember if he had won or not but he did remember Inuyasha's red eyes and the blood.

As he came out from under the fog of unconsciousness more and more, he realized that everything seemed brighter, sharper. The smallest sound seemed quite loud to his ears. He lifted his arm and saw that his demon marks were again on his wrist. He felt strong, feeling his heart beat fiercely, pushing the blood firmly throughout his body. He was amazed that he had gotten so used to being mortal that being a demon again felt so odd. He sat up and looked around, seeing Inuyasha slumped over the futon at his side. He reached out and gently stroked his brother's hair causing Inuyasha to jerk awake and snap his head up.

"Sesshoumaru, you're okay," he intoned groggily.

"Of course, why would you doubt," Sesshoumaru returned. "I take it I won," he added, everything that had happened coming into focus for him.

"Yeah, but they're not too pleased. You killed Mitsukai."

"That was the risk we both took when we battled," Sesshoumaru stated matter of factly.

"Lady Joshin left the Tenseiga here for you. She wants us to leave as soon as you're able to."

Inuyasha had been so glad when he had seen his brother returning to his demon self. He had been rushing back to the castle when it had happened and assumed it was because of the death of the Tenshinoyounashoujo that the spell had been broken. He was certain that his brother would have died in his arms if he hadn't been able to change.

"I'm ready now." Sesshoumaru said, not wanting to stay any longer. He saw that the dagger was gone from his shoulder and the wounds he had received bandaged. He would maintain a truce with these beings but if they ever tried to interfere with him again, he swore in his mind he would track them all down and kill them.

Inuyasha got up from his kneeling position as Sesshoumaru stood. "Uh, Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?"

"You are back to your full demon, but Eimai said that a small bit of humanness would always stay with you," Inuyasha wasn't sure how to tell his brother what the older angel had said earlier.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshoumaru, beginning to feel a stab of dread.

"Well he said that you might feel more, you know, emotions." Inuyasha was looking down and blushing, not really wanting to get into a discussion of emotions and feelings.

_Wonderful,_ thought Sesshoumaru as he sighed. "I can maintain control, no human emotions will get the better of me," he returned arrogantly, wanting as much as Inuyasha not to get into a discussion about this. He turned away and saw the Tenseiga resting on the end of the futon. He was shirtless but still wearing the pants he had on earlier. "Where are my clothes?" he asked, to change the topic.

"Over there," replied Inuyasha, pointing to a low chest.

"Leave me while I get dressed," Sesshoumaru ordered, causing Inuyasha to glower at him. Sesshoumaru softened his voice, not wanting to get into a pissing match either. "I will be right out, I just like a little time to myself."

"Okay, I'll go gather up the rest of the group so we can leave." Inuyasha turned and went out the door closing it softly behind him.

Sesshoumaru gathered his clothes and dressed, he looked into the mirror again glad he was finally back to himself when he noticed with a shock that his eyes were still brown._ I see I have been left with a little reminder of what I was._ He tried to put his unfeeling mask on his face, and saw that with those warm, brown eyes it didn't quite work as well as with his gold ones. _They show too much emotion, I must work to fix that,_ he thought, picking up the Tenseiga and putting it into his obi with the Toukijin. He went to the door and walked out.

The rest were waiting for him out in the hallway. This was the first time they had a chance to see Sesshoumaru back to his demon form, and all were surprised that his eyes had not changed back to their original color. They stood for an awkward moment looking at him. Sesshoumaru could feel his face begin to heat up and tried his best to stop the blush he knew was trying to form. _This is not any better than when I was human, I have got to get a handle on these emotions,_ he growled to himself.

"Your eyes are still brown," Shippo said as he hopped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He gave the demon lord a big smile, "I like them this way."

Sesshoumaru sighed but did not remove the kitsune from his shoulder. "I think it is time we left," he told the group.

Just as they were walking down the hallway the Lady Joshin appeared with Naitsuusha. Sesshoumaru stiffened expecting trouble. "We have come to see you off," announced the lady. "There are those who would do you harm if we did not accompany you."

Naitsuusha spoke up as they walked, "We also wish to know how you were able to get to our realm."

"The sorceress Mahoutsukai gave us a black pearl, it was able to open a doorway between our worlds," stated Sesshoumaru.

"You will leave that with us after you leave," Joshin ordered. "It would be better if you were not to return."

"Let this be the end of it then," stated Sesshoumaru. "I do not wish to start a war with your people, but I will if any of you bother me again. I have won in fair battle, honour your word and leave me be."

"Fair enough," answered Naitsuusha. He was very pleased at how things were working out. He had been able to comfort the Lady Joshin at the loss of her daughter and knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be lord. He would have hugged Sesshoumaru if he could.

They continued walking outside and down the road to find a secluded area to leave. Many of the angels watched them leave, some glad it was over, some wanting revenge on the demon lord for killing their princess.

Sesshoumaru and the group stopped in a secluded glen. Taking the pearl out of his kimono, he blew on it and threw it into the air. Nothing happened; it fell to the ground and rolled into the grass. Perplexed, Sesshoumaru picked it up and looked at it._ Has the magic that was encased in the orb gone?_

"Try throwing it on the ground," Shippo mentioned thoughtfully from Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru thought that made sense; they had thrown it into the air to get to heaven so throwing it on the ground should get them to earth. _The little kit is quite bright,_ he thought as he blew on the marble and tossed it down. The portal immediately opened.

After they had stepped through, Joshin picked up the dark orb and walked away with Naitsuusha. They had a funeral to arrange.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they landed back in their own era. Miroku stepped forward and released the seals on the Toukijin.

Sesshoumaru took Shippo from his shoulder and holding the little kit in front of him said, "I have to leave now, take good care of everyone, you will be the only full demon here now." He passed the fox demon to Kagome.

"Don't leave Sesshoumaru," wailed Shippo. He had become quite fond of the demon lord and had hoped he would stay with them.

"I have to, now be strong," he stated firmly, ignoring the fact that Shippo had not called him Lord Sesshoumaru. "Demons do not cry."

"Ok," sniffed Shippo putting a determined look on his face.

"Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku bowed respectfully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss you," Kagome sniffed, trying to hold back her tears as she gave him a big hug. Sesshoumaru stood uncomfortably for a few seconds before untangling himself from her arms.

Sango bowed to him, "Take good care of yourself."

Sesshoumaru nodded to everyone, trying not to show how hard this was for him to leave them. He wanted to stay, but his duties had to come first and he had Rin. He was also confused as to what Inuyasha wanted. He had called him mate when he was full demon, but wasn't sure if his brother remembered now. He looked to Inuyasha who was desperately trying to ignore him, and then turned and walked away. A few minutes later Inuyasha ran up behind him.

"You're just leaving, just like that?" he asked, mildly irritated.

Sesshoumaru stopped but did not look back to him. "Yes, we have had this conversation, I cannot stay." He began to walk away again.

"Sesshoumaru stop," ordered Inuyasha. Without even thinking he did as his brother commanded, growling at himself when he realized that he still wanted to please and obey his mate. He began to walk again.

"You're going to defy me?" asked Inuyasha, beginning to growl, his youkai instincts reacting to the disobedience that he saw coming from what his demon considered his mate.

This time Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother. "Stop this foolishness, you know I have to leave," he said sternly, trying to hide his emotions. This was harder than he thought it was going to be.

Inuyasha was hurt and angry. "You are one cold bastard you know that," he ground out. "Fine, go then, I didn't want you to stay anyways, it's not like what happened meant anything. Good riddance," he finished gruffly.

The pain that went through Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha said that was immense. _It meant something to me, mate,_ he thought as he turned so Inuyasha could not see the wounded look in his eyes. He again started walking off, his very being calling out to him to stop and go back, to submit again to his brother. He ignored the impulse and continued on, leaving Inuyasha behind to watch after him. After a few minutes he noticed that his eyesight had gone blurry. He put his hand to his eyes and they came back wet. _Demons do not cry,_ he admonished himself, repeating what he had told Shippo, as he tried to get his left over human emotions back in check.


	13. Seperated

Chapter 13: Separated

Sama – an honorific when used at the end of a name (closest translation is Mr. or Mrs)

Later that evening Kagome went in search of Inuyasha. Since they had returned to the village he had been very quiet and had now disappeared. She wondered why Sesshoumaru going back to his lands seemed to bother Inuyasha so much. _He always wanted a relationship with his brother even though he won't admit it. I wonder if they had a fight. They did seem to be getting along so well when Sesshoumaru was human._ She found him a short time later sitting up in a large tree looking off into the sunset.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked, concern showing in her voice as she looked up to him.

"Yeah, fine," he answered shortly. In fact he was feeling pretty shitty. He really missed Sesshoumaru more than he thought he should and it was confusing the hell out of him.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do, even though he said he was fine she could tell he was lying. "You don't look fine," she replied back, "Want to talk about it?"

"Keh, not really," he frowned. _How can I tell you what the problem is? I'm not even sure myself, and if I told you what had happened, you'd sit me into next week and never speak to me again._

"It's Sesshoumaru, isn't it?" she asked, surprising him. He began to get worried wondering how she had known and how much she knew.

"Why would you say that? I don't care about him," he replied testily. He hopped down out of the tree to stand before her.

"It seemed like you guys were finally getting along. Did you have a fight?" she asked.

"What's with all the questions about Sesshoumaru, wench? Maybe you like him. You did do an awful lot of staring at him," he ground out at her. He didn't want to discuss this anymore and began to walk away.

Kagome blushed and then frowned. "I did not!" she huffed, getting irritated and following after him. "I'm just trying to help; I thought it might make you feel better if you talked about it, that's all."

"Yeah, well it doesn't and you're not," he growled out at her. _Why won't she just drop it, _he thought to himself feeling frustrated. He started to walk faster to get away from her.

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk! Sit!" Kagome commanded, as she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Oi, bitch what you do that for?" Inuyasha asked from his prone position on the ground. The charm on the prayer beads was again working full force, much to his dismay.

"Humph," she answered as she walked on by him with her nose in the air. "I'm going home since I'm not needed around here."

"Hey, no your not!" he yelled back at her as the spell wore off. He got to his feet just in time to be smashed down onto the ground again. "Stop doing that!" he half yelled and half whined. When he was finally able to rise again he chased after her.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I don't want to make you mad," he blushed. He hated discussing how he felt about things.

Kagome softened a bit. "I just don't understand why you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not even sure myself, Kagome. I got mad at him and said something I didn't mean." Inuyasha was looking down at the ground as they walked along, his ears drooping.

"Well let's go see him and you can apologize," she suggested logically.

"No, it's not that simple. Just let me figure things out okay?" he asked stopping and holding her hands in his. He looked into her brown eyes, _they look like Sesshoumaru's,_ he thought, and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome was shocked, she was not expecting this but it felt so nice to have his lips pressed against hers so gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, returning it with all the love she had in her heart for him.

Inuyasha was surprised, he was kissing Kagome, something he had wanted for a long time, and while it felt nice, something was missing. There was no passion behind it, no fireworks, as the young teen girl would say. To him it was like kissing a good friend and nothing more. It wasn't like with Sesshoumaru.

They pulled apart. Kagome's face was slightly flushed and she smiled up at him. He looked down at her feeling more confused than he had before. He turned his face away and dropped her hands. "Let's get back to the village," he intoned quietly.

"Okay, don't worry Inuyasha, things will work out," she said cheerfully, taking his hand in hers, they walked back to their friends.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelled Rin happily. "Your back…" before she could say more she noticed the color of his eyes and she stopped from jumping onto him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you have eyes like Rins," she uttered with surprise, putting both her hands on his cheeks to look more closely as he bent down towards her. "They are so pretty."

"Just like Rins," returned Sesshoumaru as he picked the happily smiling child up. She threw her arms around his neck making him smile. He quickly put the smile away when he saw Jaken approaching. He was glad to see them both but he could not show these emotions in front of his retainer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru welcome back," squawked Jaken bowing. When he stood upright he gawked at his master, a look of confusion on his face. "What happened to you my lord?"

"I was human for a short time, this is a reminder of that time," his voice cool and level. Jaken wanted to ask more but the look on his lords face told him that was all the information he was going to get at the moment. He bowed low, not wanting to get Sesshoumaru angry at him.

"Everything is in order at the castle," Jaken informed his master instead, following behind his lord as he carried Rin towards his home.

"Have we heard anything from the Northern Lord?" Sesshoumaru asked, remembering back to when he had first left his lands.

"No, my lord," returned Jaken.

Sesshoumaru hoped that was a good sign. He didn't particularly want to come back to again go into battle. He had enough of that for now.

He spent the day catching up on all the millions of little niggly things a lord has to do, and it was fairly late into the evening when he was finally finished. He retired up to his room, passing Rin's and checking in on the sleeping child. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then retired to his own room.

Finally undressed, he flopped down tiredly onto his large futon. His room was the largest in the castle and it was surprisingly light and cheerful. Rice paper adorned the walls with scenes of waterfalls and cranes on it and many oil lamps were strategically placed around the room giving it a soft glow.

As well as the large wooden futon, he had a small table for eating, an ornately carved wardrobe for his clothing, a high backed chair in front of a writing table and a curved lounge chair full of pillows. There was a large balcony that he could walk out onto overlooking one of Rin's favourite gardens.

The garden itself had large old cherry trees surrounding it and tons of different kinds of flowers and pretty shrubs. There were three koi ponds with the large fish swimming lazily under the bridges that crossed them. There was even a small rock garden with different colored sand that Rin loved to make designs in.

None of that mattered at the moment. Sesshoumaru laid back on his futon thinking back to what his brother had said. _He really does hate me,_ he thought._ Why did I hope for anything else? Foolish human emotions, they will be the death of me._ He tried to put the hurtful words out of his mind but could not. They ran around and around in his head, stuck in a loop in his mind, and he sighed feeling intensely lonely.

_No matter how hard this is I have to carry on, I cannot dwell on what cannot be._ He reached up to his neck and gently rubbed at the marks he knew were there. _Seems since he couldn't defeat me in physical combat he found another way._ He tried to close his eyes and fall asleep but couldn't, so he rose from his bed spending the rest of the night looking out into the garden, his heart heavy.

Days turned into weeks and the two groups continued on as before with just a few changes. Inuyasha was grumpier than normal and kept to himself more, especially avoiding Kagome. Sesshoumaru was much quieter and took more chances, fighting more often than he would have otherwise. Their friends began to worry.

"Inuyasha, why don't you join us?" Miroku asked as the group settled down for lunch. "Kagome has brought you ramen," he hoped to tempt the hanyou out of the tree he had jumped into.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the mention of his favourite meal and he hopped down to sit by Miroku. Kagome passed him his food and he took it, barely looking at her, which just confused her. Ever since that day he had kissed her he seemed to be avoiding her, or at least any contact with her and somedays it made her sad, others it made her angry. He wouldn't talk to her about it no matter how many times she sat him so she had just given up.

Miroku looked between the two of them knowing something was wrong. _I'm going to have to take Inuyasha aside and find out what is going on,_ he thought to himself as he ate his food.

Rin was the first to notice the changes in her lord. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru is so sad," she told the imp.

"What are you talking about? Our lord does not get sad foolish girl," he answered crabbily as the two followed after Sesshoumaru.

"Well he is and he's skinny too," Rin grumbled, crossing her arms and scowling at the toad.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your craziness," he raised his staff to give her a pop on the head.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru warned, stopping the toad cold. He hadn't even turned his back to see what was happening behind him.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru leaving Jaken with a death grip on his staff of two heads. _Lord Sesshoumaru is way too lenient with that child,_ he grumbled to himself.

The small group stopped a few hours later to rest. Sesshoumaru wandered off and sat under a tree by himself. Rin soon joined him with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Here Sesshoumaru-sama, I brought you some flowers to make you feel better," she said, handing them to him with a huge grin on her face.

He smiled indulgently, taking her gift. "Thank you Rin, they do make me feel better."

She grinned even larger and climbed into his lap; a thoughtful look came onto her face. "Don't you want to eat anything Sesshoumaru-sama?" She felt how thin he had become as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, I do not feel hungry," he answered, looking out again over the forest.

She frowned but didn't know what to say or do to get him to eat. Instead she asked "Why are you so sad?"

At first he was going to say nothing but then sighed and said "My heart hurts, Rin."

"Can Rin help?" the little girl asked, feeling sad herself now.

Sesshoumaru noticed her unhappiness, and wanting to make her feel better he told her, "You already do Rin just by being here." He smiled at her trying to make an effort to chase away the depression that was threatening to drown him and hugged her closer. She responded by snuggling into him more, and smiled, feeling better. She was still worried about her lord and put her mind to thinking how she could help him.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and began to drag him off the hot springs that the group had set up camp beside. "Come on, you stink," he told the hanyou cheerfully. "Now don't you girls follow us," he joked.

"You don't have to worry about that," Sango replied scathingly back to him.

After a few minutes of silence, as both boys sat in the springs, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked. "Have you chosen Kikyo? Is that why you don't want to be with Kagome any longer?"

Inuyasha's eyes got huge "What? What are you talking about?"

"I can see you don't seem to be interested in Kagome anymore, I was just wondering why?" Miroku asked keeping his tone neutral, looking straight ahead.

"Why would you think that, I'm interested," Inuyasha answered, sinking further down into the water and glowering.

"No, your not, and you should be honest with Kagome. I believe she loves you. You should not lead her on," he admonished, looking at his friend.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, he knew Miroku was right.

"So, is it Kikyo?" asked Miroku again.

"No" _Great, I hadn't even thought of her, thanks a lot Miroku, _Inuyasha thought a bit sourly. He began to growl slightly, showing his teeth, wanting this conversation to end.

Miroku said nothing, just watched his friend and pondered. _Well if it's not Kikyo…_ He then noticed Inuyasha's fangs and something clicked loudly in Miroku's mind. _Four fangs… four marks on Sesshoumaru's neck…_

He remembered the time that Sesshoumaru went off to find Inuyasha when he had tried to molest Kagome and how Inuyasha had come back with his brother calmer and seemingly satisfied. _The way Sesshoumaru limped that day…_

He thought back to the time he had seen the two brothers with nothing on but towels enter Sesshoumaru's room at Joshin's castle, the way the lock had clicked after the door had closed behind them.

_I always wondered why Inuyasha was so protective of Sesshoumaru, maybe it was more than just brotherly feelings…He seemed so jealous of Kagome looking at his brother, I thought he didn't want her to pay attention to Sesshoumaru over him but maybe..._

The more Miroku thought of things, the way the two of them had looked at each other when they didn't think anyone else saw, how close they stood together and a thousand other little things, the more Miroku's eyes opened as everything just settled into place.

"It's Sesshoumaru," he finally stated, just a bit loudly, in his wonder and surprise. He knew he was right when he saw the huge blush rise up on Inuyasha's cheeks, even going so far as to make the inside of his ears turn red. He sat looking at his hanyou friend with his jaws hanging open.

Inuyasha got up to leave the springs angrily, "So, what if it is? Does that make me some kind of pervert? Sesshoumaru said you human's wouldn't understand us."

"No, wait. Inuyasha, I'm not passing judgement on you, it…it's just a lot to take in." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him back down into the springs. "How…Why?" he didn't know what to ask first but he sure wanted to know.

Inuyasha was going to tell him to go fuck himself, but the burden of having no one to talk to about this was weighing heavily on him. He sat down beside the monk. "It just started out with my youkai wanting to become the alpha, to dominate him, but then it sort of changed." He scowled, frustrated that he couldn't explain this right. "I miss him," he said quietly.

"Do you love him?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied miserably. "I wanted Kagome to be my mate but when I kissed her…"

"You kissed Kagome?"

"Yeah, but it didn't feel right, I can't explain it," he sighed out.

"You marked him right? Doesn't that mean he's your mate?"

Inuyasha blushed again and lowered his eyes. "I did that against his will, he didn't want to be marked," he told Miroku quietly.

"Inuyasha, why?" asked Miroku, shocked that his friend would take advantage of someone like that.

"I thought it was because of my demon side, but now I don't know. Maybe I wanted him to be my mate. Damn it! I just don't know."

"So what happens to Sesshoumaru? Can he take another mate?"

"No, he'll always be bonded to me." Inuyasha felt like shit as it hit home just what he had done to his brother.

"Inuyasha you have to fix this," stated Miroku firmly. "You can't leave him like that if he doesn't want to be your mate." Another thought just went through Miroku's mind, something he had heard Sango talk about, "Hey if you guys aren't together, won't that make him sick or something?"

"I don't think so, demons only get sick like that if they love each other and one dies or leaves. I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru doesn't love me." After he said the words he felt even worse, like something had squeezed his heart.

"We should go see that sorceress you told me about, Mahoutsukai; maybe she can give you something to break the effects of the mating mark," Miroku thought out loud. "We shouldn't tell the girls about this, I'm not sure they would understand."

"You're being awfully understanding," Inuyasha mentioned with some suspicion.

"I'm your friend," Miroku smiled, "But I'm also Kagome's. You will have to tell her if you are not interested in her anymore, but I'll give you some time to work that out." He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"You won't tell her?"

"No, but as soon as you know Inuyasha, you have to, agreed?"

"Agreed," stated Inuyasha, nodding his head.

He felt better now that he had been able to talk about this with someone and was glad Miroku didn't think he was some kind of freak or something.

They decided they would go to the sorceress the next time Kagome went home, which they knew would be soon. They were sure they could think of some pretence to keep Sango at the village while they went. The thought of seeing his brother again made Inuyasha pretty nervous. _He'll probably try to kill me for what I've done. I hope he'll let me make it right and that he'll forgive me._ Something within Inuyasha cried at the thought of his brother hating him again.

Rin awoke hearing her lord moaning in his sleep. Jaken was still snoring off to the side, _nothing will wake him up when he snores like that,_ the little girl thought as she walked by him and over to Sesshoumaru.

She was instantly worried as she noticed the sweat that was coating him. He was shivering and when she tried to shake him he wouldn't wake up.

Even though Sesshoumaru was now back to his demon form he had pushed it too far. He had gone without food or real sleep for too long and his demon body was rebelling at how hard he pushed himself without putting energy back into it. The effort he constantly put into trying to control his wayward emotions had mentally weakened him. The fact that he loved Inuyasha and wanted to be his mate, but kept himself away from his brother all combined together to make him sick for the first time in his life.

Rin was frantic, and she ran over to Jaken kicking the toad until he woke. "Rin stop that!" he yelled "What's wrong with you?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's sick," she wailed, tears running down her little cheeks.

"What do you mean he's sick, Lord Sesshoumaru would never be sick" he grumped angrily, but he still rose and allowed her to drag him over to his lord. He began to worry himself when he realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't getting up to yell at him to stop Rin from crying.

He sat before his prone master and tried as Rin had done to shake him awake. Jaken hit the panic button when he realized that his master was indeed ill and very ill at that.

"What do we do Master Jaken?" Rin was crying very loudly now.

"Stop that caterwauling right now! Let me think." Jaken had absolutely no idea of what to do. He couldn't carry his master, he was too heavy and he didn't know what was causing him to be so sick. He got up and dragged over his own blanket and wrapped it as best he could around Sesshoumaru hoping to keep him warm.

"We need to get help," he said to the now quietly sobbing Rin.

She brought her tear stained face up to his, "Kagome can help us, she's a miko, she knows about sickness. She could make him better." She began to rise and run over to Ah-Un.

"I don't know about that Rin," he returned. He didn't think Sesshoumaru would want the human girls help and that would also mean that Inuyasha would be here too.

She ignored his misgivings and jumped up onto the two headed dragon, "I'll be right back, keep an eye on Lord Sesshoumaru," she yelled as she commanded Ah-Un to find Kagome and her group.

"Rin come back right now!" the toad screeched. He soon sat down by his master realizing it was useless to yell to her any longer and started a fire as he saw that Sesshoumaru was still shivering. _Hurry Rin,_ he thought to himself, hoping he wasn't going to regret this later on.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out

Chan – suffix for a familiar female person (denotes a friend)

Ah-Un landed in the village right outside Kaede's door making most of the inhabitants extremely nervous, they gave the hut a wide berth. Rin jumped to the ground and ran into Kagome's arms, crying loudly.

"Rin, calm down, I don't understand what you're saying," Kagome almost dropped her book bag and looked at her friends who had gathered around when they saw the dragon landing.

The little girl took a couple of deep breaths and whimpered, "Sesshoumaru-sama is sick, please come help."

"Sick? What do you mean he's sick?" asked Inuyasha, alarm bells going off in his head.

"We can't wake him up, he's sweaty and cold. Please come and help him Kagome-chan!" The small child began to cry again, holding tightly onto Kagome's arm and trying to pull her towards the waiting dragon.

Miroku came up beside Inuyasha. "I thought you said he wouldn't get sick," he whispered to his friend so the girls wouldn't hear.

"He wouldn't unless he…" _wants to be my mate, unless he loves me,_ he finished to himself his eyes going large.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha stated, picking up Kagome and putting her on his back. Rin jumped back up onto Ah-Un, Sango mounted the now transformed Kirara. Miroku placed Shippo behind Rin before getting on Kirara himself and the whole group took off following the little human girl back to Sesshoumaru.

When they arrived Jaken was beside himself with worry. "Rin, what took you so long? And did you have to bring everybody?" he grumbled. Inuyasha scowled at him, looking so much like Sesshoumaru at that moment that Jaken almost bowed to him. He moved out of his way instead.

Inuyasha was shocked to see the state his brother was in. He was completely soaked in sweat, not a dry spot on him or the blanket he was wrapped in. He moaned and tossed from time to time and Inuyasha could see he had dropped at least thirty pounds. Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat, _why didn't he tell me? I wouldn't have abandoned him if I had known._

Kagome knelt by his brother and put her hand to his forehead. "He has a fever. We have to move him out of the elements to somewhere warmer and dryer." She noticed four angry, red marks on his neck. "What are these?" she asked Jaken.

The toad looked over her shoulder after giving Inuyasha a nervous glance. He was stunned at what he saw. "Those are mating marks." He was bemused, wondering why he hadn't noticed these marks before._ Where did Lord Sesshoumaru get those and where is his mate?_ He wondered to himself.

"Well they look infected," replied Kagome.

"Could they be what are making Sesshoumaru-sama so sick?" asked Rin.

"I'm not sure. First let's get him somewhere warm and then I'll look at them more."

Inuyasha leaned in and picked up his brother, holding him close. "I'll carry him," he growled out slightly, causing Miroku to give him a warning look. Inuyasha tried to get himself to settle down so as not to make Kagome suspicious as he noticed the odd look she was giving him. He could feel the heat coming off his brother but he did notice that Sesshoumaru seemed to calm somewhat in his arms. He wasn't shivering or moaning as before._ Please be okay Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry, _he thought sadly.

Sesshoumaru, although completely unconscious, knew on an instinctual level that he was safe. His senses knew his mate was there and it calmed him, the scent of Inuyasha going straight to his brain, relaxing his tired body and boosting his wounded soul. His ears could hear Inuyasha's heart beat as his head lay against his brother's chest. Sesshoumaru's fingers instinctively curled around Inuyasha's fire rat coat tightly, making Inuyasha want to cry at what he had done to his once proud brother.

They all followed Jaken to a small abandoned hut just outside of a small village. There wasn't much in the hut other than a ratty wicker mat and a couple of old pots. Kagome spread her own sleeping bag and blanket on the mat and had Inuyasha put him down. Her and Sango removed Sesshoumaru's armour and the top of his kimono sending Shippo out to get water. Miroku started a fire in the old pit to warm the hut up as they could see Sesshoumaru begin to shiver again. Inuyasha hovered around, more or less just getting in the way until Miroku dragged him off.

"Let the girls help him, he'll be okay," he said trying to comfort Inuyasha. He could see this was really bothering his friend.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he intoned to Miroku miserably.

"I know you didn't, but you've got to calm down, your making the girls suspicious and unless you're ready to tell them…"

"No, let's go outside."

As the two boys left Kagome and Sango began to apply the cool water to Sesshoumaru, hoping to bring his fever down. Kagome inspected the marks. They were bright red, but not hot and she couldn't feel any lumps when she passed her fingers over them. When she touched them, however, Sesshoumaru moaned and tried to move away. "I don't think they are infected, but they seem to be bothering him. Where's my Tylenol?" she asked, rooting through her bag.

"Hasn't he been eating?" Sango asked the little toad. Jaken wished he had listened to Rin earlier, now that he could see his lord's body without the covering of clothing, he was shocked. He had not been expecting his master to be so thin.

"He said he wasn't hungry, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't eat much at the best of times, I didn't know," he answered back, angry at himself for not noticing what had been happening to his lord.

"Where's his mate, shouldn't she be here?" Sango asked Jaken another question he didn't know the answer to.

"He never mentioned a mate, I don't know," he said miserably.

"I'm going to have to go home and get some medicine to help bring his fever down." Kagome had searched through her bag but could not find the Tylenol she normally kept with her. "Can I borrow Kirara?" she asked Sango.

"I'm sure Kirara won't mind; go ahead, we'll stay here until you get back."

"I can't see anything else wrong, he needs to eat when he wakes up and I'm sure he'll come around when his fever comes down. Just keep putting the cold cloths on him, that will help some," she ordered as she went out of the hut. Kirara transformed into her larger form and they headed off to the well as quick as possible after telling Inuyasha and Miroku what was happening.

Inuyasha went to his brother and helped Sango keep him cool. Sango noticed that whenever he was near Sesshoumaru seemed better and more restful. "He seems to respond to you Inuyasha," she informed him.

"I don't know what you mean," Inuyasha quipped nervously.

"Try moving away."

As soon as he did Sesshoumaru began to moan and tried to curl into a fetal position. "Now come back," Sango told the confused hanyou.

When he was again at his brother's side Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed, sighing in his sleep._ He knows I'm here, somehow he knows,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, amazed at the strength of the bond that had formed for Sesshoumaru. _Does he care for me that much?_

He said nothing to Sango. "You better stay with him," she told Inuyasha, who just grunted and nodded his head. She got up to move away. "If you need to rest just give me a shout, I'll come back okay."

"Feh," he grunted again. She took that as an affirmation and went to tell Rin how her lord was doing.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru's bangs off his face noticing that he still kept the braid, and gently placed the cool cloth on his forehead. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching. Sango was entertaining Shippo and Rin, Miroku and Jaken were nowhere to be seen. _They must be outside._

He turned his attention back to his brother who was lying quietly beside him. He gently ran his fingers over the marks he had given Sesshoumaru hearing a soft sigh leave his brothers lips. He didn't try to move away like he had when Kagome had touched them. Inuyasha's heart gave a little flip and he leaned in closer inhaling his brother's strong demon scent. He put his head on Sesshoumaru's chest and could easily hear the strong steady heart beat. Inuyasha found the sound soothing, and without even realizing it, he fell asleep draped across his brother's chest, his arm lying across the demon lord's stomach.

Miroku and Jaken returned to find Sango looking on at the two brothers with a thoughtful look on her face. _Inuyasha, you're so dense,_ thought Miroku, wondering how he was going to explain this to Sango. "Ha ha that's kinda cute," he laughed nervously to Sango as he scratched the back of his head.

"Umm," she returned. She looked over to the monk suspiciously, "Know something I don't?" she asked.

"No, no of course not, why would you think something like that?" Miroku was beginning to sweat as he noticed Jaken's eyes narrowing. _Uh oh, don't tell me that toad is getting ideas too._ "Inuyasha is just tired that's all," he said as he walked over to the two sleeping brothers. "Hey, Inuyasha!" he uttered a bit too loudly in his nervousness.

Inuyasha growled and clutched Sesshoumaru tighter to him. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled this time. _Kami don't let him do anything stupid in front of everyone._

Inuyasha's head popped up, a confused look on his face. "What, I'm awake," he proclaimed grouchily.

"You put the marks on Lord Sesshoumaru's neck. You're his mate," Jaken announced for everyone's listening pleasure, including Kagome as she took that opportunity to walk into the hut.

"What did you just say?" she asked as her book bag fell to the floor of the hut.

"Don't be crazy," Miroku returned, hitting the toad on the head and going over to Kagome. Inuyasha was trying to sit up away from his brother with a huge blush covering his entire face.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and just knew that what Jaken had said was true. Large tears began to form in her eyes. She ignored Miroku and walked past him to stand in front of Inuyasha. "Is this true?" she asked the love of her life.

Inuyasha dropped his head to stare at the floor; he had no idea how to tell her.

"Inuyasha, answer me," she demanded.

He looked up into her teary face and nodded his head, the lump forming in his throat preventing him from speaking at the moment.

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes and down her cheeks. She said nothing but just turned and ran out the door into the forest, the sounds of her sobs could be plainly heard.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Your own brother, how could you?" Sango asked, disgust etched into the features of her face. The demon slayer got up to run out after her friend but before leaving stated, "And you Miroku, you knew about this. How could you not tell Kagome?"

"It wasn't my place to tell," he answered, trying to defend himself.

She gave Miroku and Inuyasha a look that could have killed and left the hut to find Kagome.

Miroku whapped Jaken on the head again, hard, "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you," he said angrily.

"How was I to know it was such a secret," the green retainer grouched back, rubbing his head and staring daggers at Inuyasha.

Rin and Shippo snuck out of the hut not wanting to get involved in what the older members of their group were talking about. Rin was confused as to why everyone seemed mad at Inuyasha-sama.

"Is it bad for them to like each other?" Rin asked Shippo when they got outside.

"I think it's the way they like each other that's bad," Shippo stated, having more of a clue than Rin as to what was going on. Personally, Shippo wished he could find out more about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, he was intensely curious as to why two guys would mate and wanted to ask them._ Well I'd ask Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha would just hit me on the head._

"You need to go after her and talk to her," Miroku told Inuyasha who was just sitting there with a wounded look on his face.

Inuyasha got up to leave when both boys heard Sesshoumaru whisper groggily, "Inu…Inuyasha."

"I'm here, Sesshoumaru," his brother answered, crouching back down beside the prostrate demon.

"Wha…what are you doing here? Where am I?" Sesshoumaru asked wondering why he was lying on the floor and why he felt so weak.

"You were sick, we came to help," he answered. "Listen I have to leave for a minute, okay? I promise I'll be right back, Miroku will stay with you." Inuyasha caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek gently. His brother nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep almost instantly.

"Go quick before Kagome leaves for good, she's pretty upset," Miroku admonished, practically pushing Inuyasha out the door. "He'll be okay, I'll look out for him."

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent, she hadn't gone far. He found the two girls sitting in the grass, Sango holding Kagome in her lap as the younger girl cried her eyes out. "Go away, Inuyasha," Sango ground out at him.

"No, I need to talk to Kagome," he answered right back, determined to make things better for the girl who had stayed with him through thick and thin.

"She doesn't need to hear your excuses." Sango could have spit nails, she was so angry at what Inuyasha had done to her friend.

"It's okay," sputtered Kagome trying to bring herself back under control. She sniffed and looked up to the hanyou with large, wet eyes wanting him to explain all this to her.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

"Yes, I'll be alright, I want to talk to him," she answered, wiping her eyes and sitting up straighter.

Sango stood, and glaring harshly at Inuyasha, left to go back to the hut to give a certain monk a piece of her mind.

"Kagome, I never meant for all this to happen," he told her.

"Why did you mate with your brother? I don't understand," she sobbed.

"It was my demon side. It wanted to dominate Sesshoumaru and make me alpha. Sesshoumaru knew what was happening when I didn't at first. He allowed me to use him that way," he finished, his face blazing with the shame he felt.

"He allowed it?" Kagome was shocked beyond belief and the timber of her voice reflected that.

"Yeah., if I hadn't, I could have hurt you or the others. I almost hurt you," he told her quietly, remembering when he had wanted to rape her. "But I wasn't supposed to mark him. I did that against his will." Inuyasha was staring hard at the ground, too ashamed to look into Kagome's eyes.

"What difference would that make?" she asked curiously.

"Sesshoumaru can't take another mate as long as he carries those marks. That's why he got so sick, it was because I abandoned him." He didn't elaborate as to exactly why his brother was having such a strong reaction. He didn't think Kagome was ready for that, he didn't know if he was.

Kagome lifted his head so she could look at his face. "You didn't abandon him, he left on his own; he wanted to return to his lands."

"That's true, but I never went to see him…I just left him alone. When a demon is marked…they have to see their mate from time to time. Or…or they start to get sick." She sat staring at him; she could see how hard this was for him to talk about. "Why didn't you get sick like Sesshoumaru?"

"He didn't mark me," he told her, trying to avert his eyes. Although he wasn't really lying, he was omitting part of the reason his brother was ill. It wasn't just the mark, there had to be true feelings of love and devotion for an abandonment to bother one so much.

"Did you want him to mark you?" she asked, hoping that what he told her was true, that it was just his demon getting out of control that made him do those things to his brother.

He hesitated slightly before answering. At the time he would have said no, now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't stand to see Kagome looking so miserable so he told her what she wanted to hear. "No, I don't want to be his mate."

"Inuyasha, I put up with you running after Kikyo because I know she's your first love and I would never want you to forget about that," she sniffed at him, starting to cry again, "But I can't compete with Sesshoumaru. I won't stay and watch you be with him. Are you sure you don't want him in that way?" She looked at him with her large brown eyes full of hurt and a glimmer of hope, so Inuyasha lied.

"No, I don't want him in that way." He actually thought that maybe he did and he would have liked to have had the chance to stay with his brother to find out. Now he knew he couldn't. _Sesshoumaru was right, we really can't be together,_ he thought sadly.

"Miroku thinks we can get that sorceress, you know…"

"Mahoutsukai?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, that we could get her to take the marks off Sesshoumaru so he could be free of their effects."

Kagome didn't say anything and Inuyasha took her hands in his. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry. I've fucked things up so much. Can you forgive me?"

She looked up into the face she had come to love so much and sighed, _I must be a sucker_, she thought. "Yes, I forgive you," she said softly, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, his face sad, his heart telling him that he had just lost something important by refusing his brother.

"Once Sesshoumaru gets stronger we'll go see Mahoutsukai, okay?" he asked.

"I think that would be for the best," she answered, glad that Inuyasha had finally chosen her over someone else.


	15. A Dangerous Situation

**WARNING! This chapter contains shounen-ai of an incestuous nature.**

Chapter 15: A Dangerous Situation

Taiyoukai – powerful demon; demon lord

When they returned to the hut, Sesshoumaru was awake but still very flushed. Kagome picked up her bag and gave two pills to the ill demon. He looked at them suspiciously, "What are these?" he asked as Kagome went to get him a drink of water.

"They'll help bring down your fever," she answered coolly. She wasn't really mad at Sesshoumaru, but it bothered her that he had done things she herself had wanted to do with Inuyasha. She was jealous, but her kind heart would not allow her to withhold the medication he needed, she still wanted to help him.

Inuyasha stood off to the side, afraid to go and sit with his brother while Kagome and the rest were there. Sango still looked really mad and Miroku had a large, egg sized lump on his head. He didn't want to know why Sango had hit the monk that hard, but he had an idea that it was because of his friend keeping his secret. He would have to remember to thank Miroku later.

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's anxiety as well and it made him feel edgy. _The miko must know what happened between us,_ he thought looking at the girls face. He could see and feel the sadness in her. He took the water and swallowed the pills she offered. Not once did she look him in the eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" shouted Rin, leaping into his lap making him spill some of the water on himself. "Rin is so happy you're awake. I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up." She began to sob quietly holding onto him.

"It is alright, Rin," he consoled the crying child. "I feel much better now." He looked softly at the small girl and then noticed everyone looking at him with surprised and curious eyes.

"Are you enjoying the show?" he asked, irritated, trying his best to shove his emotions back down.

Everyone glanced away nervously. Not one of them would have expected Sesshoumaru to care so much about a human kid. Even Inuyasha was quite astonished. His brother had not really spoken to him of the small girl, other than that one time when he said he had to care for her. Inuyasha hadn't thought to ask anymore about her but he could certainly see that Sesshoumaru cared a great deal for the little girl.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, will you please eat something?" Rin asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes. She was putting on her best puppy face and it worked, as always.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Yes, I will eat something, but only if you make it for me."

Rin hopped out of his lap excitedly, "Rin is going to make you the best supper ever!" she cried out, running off to find something to cook for her lord.

"I'll help you Rin," offered Kagome. Her heart had softened when she saw Sesshoumaru being so patient and kind to the little child and she didn't blame him for anything now. She was still hurt by Inuyasha though, even though she had forgiven him and the two brothers knew it by the way she walked out past Inuyasha without acknowledging him.

Inuyasha came and sat by his brother. He wanted so badly to hold him and he could see Sesshoumaru wanted to be held. Neither did a thing as Miroku, Jaken and Sango were still in the hut, watching surreptitiously. They sat looking at each other, both blushing slightly.

Miroku stepped towards them, clearing his throat. "Did you tell Sesshoumaru about the sorceress?" he asked.

"What about her?" Sesshoumaru inquired to his brother.

"Well…she might be able to…to get rid of …" Inuyasha's face was beet red, he did not want to talk about this in front of everyone, especially Sango who was still glaring angrily at both him and Sesshoumaru now. Sesshoumaru ignored her, unconcerned.

"Mahoutsukai could probably release you from the effects of the mating bond," Miroku spoke up instead, seeing that Inuyasha was taking too long to spit it out.

"Oh," said Sesshoumaru. He looked at Inuyasha. "This is what you want?" he asked, trying to hold back the hurt in his voice.

"I…I did do that against your will…and…and now you're sick…It would probably be for the best," he answered back quietly, not looking at his brother.

Sesshoumaru put back on his unfeeling, uncaring façade. "Very well then, we will leave tomorrow."

"Well maybe we should wait a little longer than that," said Miroku. "You don't exactly look ready for travel."

"I am a demon," he replied icily. "I will be fine, the sooner this is over with the better." He lay back down on the mat bringing the blanket up over himself and turned, so his back was to the group. Inuyasha rose and went over towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Shippo.

"Just out, leave me alone." He left quickly so the others could not see how hurt he was by Sesshoumaru's words.

Sesshoumaru kept himself staring at the wall in front of him, but he smelt the salt of tears coming from his brother even though he had left the hut. Being a demon, his senses were much better than Inuyasha's. He felt like crying himself. He did not want to lose his mating bond. He loved his brother so much and just wanted to be with him.

It hurt him terribly to think that Inuyasha didn't want him after marking him. He knew Inuyasha must know how he felt because of his illness. He now thought that his hanyou brother didn't feel anything for him, that he wanted to be rid of him and that idea was crushing him.

He sighed heavily and then rose from the makeshift bed. "Where is the top of my kimono?" he asked Miroku.

"Uh…it's right here," he answered, leaning down and picking it up from the ground by the blanket. "Are you sure you should be up?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him not saying a word before dressing and walking a bit shakily towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked testily. She knew exactly where he was going and she didn't want the two brothers to be together, especially since Kagome had not left that long ago to get him food.

"I am going to go speak to my brother, is that a problem for you?" he growled back, giving her an icy stare.

"Yes, actually it is," she gave him her own chilly look.

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a bit longer, then deciding to ignore her, stepped on by and out the door. He sniffed the air to follow Inuyasha's scent. Miroku had to grab Sango's arm to stop her from latching onto the demon lord as he walked out.

"Sango it's not Sesshoumaru's fault. He's compelled to go after him, leave them alone for now."

"How can you be for this?" she asked angrily. "Inuyasha and his brother…it's just wrong, it's disgusting."

"I didn't say I was for it, but things are different for them, they're demons. You should know this Sango, you've been taught about their ways since you were born."

"Yeah, but one of my best friends wasn't getting hurt by it, not until now."

Miroku didn't know what to say to that, he didn't want to see any of the people that were involved in this strange triangle get hurt, but he knew someone was going to be.

Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha sitting in a tree and he leapt up beside his brother. The hanyou didn't move, just turned his head away.

"I know you are crying," stated Sesshoumaru softly. "Why?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha sulked back at him.

Sesshoumaru moved so he was facing Inuyasha and took his face in his hand. He used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away looking at his brother sadly. The demon lord could see the confusion plastered across Inuyasha's face.

"Why did you come to aid me, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, I…I didn't want to…I didn't want you to die because of me," he confessed.

"I would not die." Sesshoumaru had his hand under Inuyasha's chin, lifting it so his brother had to look him in the eye.

"You're starving yourself to death, and it's because of me, because of what I've done to you," he uttered angrily.

"No, that is not entirely true. It's because I love you, it hurts when you are not with me." Sesshoumaru was not going to mince words or play head games. He wanted to tell his brother the truth and he wanted to hear the truth from his 'mate' as well.

"You wouldn't have loved me if I hadn't marked you" Inuyasha tried to move his head away so he wouldn't have to look into those sad, brown eyes. They were much more expressive than the demon's old ones and Inuyasha didn't want to see the pain he was causing. Sesshoumaru just gripped his chin firmly, not allowing him to look away.

"That is not true either; I loved you before you marked me."

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered out in surprise, his eyes going large and round.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked onto his younger brother's. "Do you not want me at all? Do you have no feelings for me?"

"I…I do…but…Kagome…" Inuyasha was trying hard and failing to not let the tears flow again.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and licked the salty fluid off his brother's cheeks, sighing softly as he did so. In his own way his hanyou brother had just told him that he wanted him and that was enough for Sesshoumaru. Finished with the tears he brought his lips to his mate's, gently kissing him.

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself, the feeling of being wanted, of being loved coming from his brother were so intense he responded on instinct and he wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru, bringing the demon closer to him, as he feverently returned the kiss.

They broke apart for air, both feeling light headed and wanting more. Sesshoumaru gained control quicker than his brother who was moving closer, his eyes beginning to glaze over with want.

"Inuyasha, you must make a choice. I want you, but you have to decide if you truly want me or Kagome."

_Why can't I have both?_ He asked in his mind. _Shit, I'm thinking just like Miroku! Stop, stop! _He quickly berated himself.

"I…I owe her," he said dejectedly. "I can't leave her."

Sesshoumaru hugged his brother closer, "I understand, then we will go see the witch and I will have the mark removed or whatever it is she will do. You will not have to worry about me again."

"I'll always worry about you," Inuyasha sighed softly, snuggling closer to his brother's warmth. Sesshoumaru rested his head on top of his brother's, being careful not to squash his puppy ears. They sat that way for some time, quietly and comfortably before heading back to the hut.

When they returned Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru wrapping her arms around his legs. "You feel better Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked cheerily. Before he could answer she spoke up again. "Rin has made you some food, Kagome helped too." She was very excited and Sesshoumaru smiled at her and let her drag him over to the fire. He sat down and she dished out the soup her and Kagome had prepared from what vegetables they found in the forest and the provisions in Kagome's bag. He gingerly tasted it and was surprised at how good it was.

"Very good, Rin," he complimented the child, causing her to blush and beam up at him, a huge smile covering her entire face. Rin and Kagome served the others and they all sat and ate. An awkward silence descended on the group.

Sesshoumaru helped himself to another bowl, much to Rin's delight. "I will leave in the morning to see the sorceress. Hopefully she will be able to aid me…again," he added. "You do not have to accompany me."

"Oh, we'll go," stated Sango. She wanted to make sure those marks were taken care of so they could all carry on as before.

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru shrugged and finished the rest of his meal in silence.

Just before reaching the witches hut, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I will go talk to her alone."

"What! No, I'll go with you," stated Inuyasha.

"No, you will wait outside her hut." He stared at his brother until Inuyasha looked away. Inuyasha's demon instincts were confused now that Sesshoumaru was back to being a taiyoukai. They were unsure whether to assert themselves over the demon lord or not. It just left the hanyou feeling nervous and unsure of himself.

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door of the hut as the others stood back. Mahoutsukai opened the door, a bit surprised to see them back at her door again. "My lord, how can I aid you?" she asked.

"I wish to speak with you…in private," Sesshoumaru said to her, bowing slightly.

She opened the door to allow him to enter and then closed it behind them leaving the others outside to sit on the grass.

"Yes?" she queried once they were seated on the floor by her fire pit.

Sesshoumaru lowered the edge of his haori top, baring the marks on his neck. "Can you remove these?" he asked her.

"My lord, those are mating marks. Why would you want them removed?"

"They are from my brother," he stated.

"Your brother?" The witch was slightly surprised. Two males mating was rare and even rarer when the two were related, although it was not unheard of. She knew of one other pair of brothers who had mated because there was no longer any left of their kind. In fact, they had sought her out to see if she could make one of them a female long enough to conceive and bear children.

"Do you not love him?" she asked.

"Yes."

Mahoutsukai was confused, "Then why do you wish to have the marks removed? Do you not realize how painful and potentially dangerous it is to negate a true mating bond? You could die."

"I do not fear death," he replied. "My brother is confused about his emotions, he is unsure of what could be between us and he has other…obligations. Plus, he is unmarked so I do not think this constitutes a true bond. I wish to free him of this burden."

"As you wish my lord, but once the ritual has started, I cannot stop it. There will be no way to change your mind and this will be tortuously painful for you at the very least."

"I do not wish him to be here when you do this." Sesshoumaru did not want Inuyasha to try to interfere with the process or talk him out of it. He did not want Inuyasha to stay with him out of pity and he would rather take the chance of dying than cause his hanyou brother further misery.

"Very well," she conceded. They both rose from the floor. Mahoutsukai went to the back of her hut to find what she would need to complete the spell while Sesshoumaru went outside to tell the others.

"You will return to the village and wait for me there. This will take some time and needs to be done with as few distractions as possible for the sorceress." He had lied a little about that, it really wouldn't have made any difference to Mahoutsukai if they were there or not, but Sesshoumaru wanted them all gone.

"Even me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin sadly.

"Yes Rin, even you." He smiled softly at the little girl then looked for his retainer. "Jaken," he commanded.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take Rin to the village with the others, you will wait there and care for her."

"Yes, of course, my lord," Jaken said bowing low.

"You'll be okay?" Kagome asked feeling guilty at how sad both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha seemed to be.

"Yes," he lied smoothly.

Mahoutsukai opened the doorway, "Everything is almost ready my lord. I will need a lock of Inuyasha's hair though."

She walked over to hanyou who had his ears and head drooped in misery. _He does not wish for this either, then why?_ He allowed her to snip off a few locks of his long white hair and then she saw the dark haired girl take Inuyasha's arm. Off to the side she noticed the scowling demon slayer and the monk.

_Those humans are forcing them to do this, to be apart. That girl must be the other obligation lord Sesshoumaru spoke of._ She could plainly see the young girl loved the hanyou but she could just as plainly see, with her witch's ability, that the young half demon loved his brother and not the girl.

_Poor boy really is confused to not know his own heart. I cannot allow this._ "Lord Sesshoumaru explained to you how dangerous this is," she piped up getting a glaring look from the demon as she made her way back to the doorway hoping that the half demon would not allow this to continue.

"No, no he didn't," exclaimed Inuyasha looking at his brother. "What's so dangerous about it?"

"Nothing, leave now," ordered Sesshoumaru. He turned to the witch and with venom in his voice, whispered, "Say nothing more if you wish to speak ever again."

Mahoutsukai's eyes enlarged in apprehension and she bowed low to the angry demon, slipping back into the hut as quickly as she could.

"What does she mean it's dangerous? Tell me or I'm not leaving." Inuyasha had crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest and Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't going to get him to leave unless he told him something.

"The sickness could come back for awhile, but I will be fine with some rest. I just might need to stay her for awhile," again lying with a perfectly straight and open face.

Something didn't sound right to Inuyasha but Kagome began to drag him away. "Come on Inuyasha, we'll see Sesshoumaru when he meets back up with us at the village. He told you he'd be fine."

"Okay, okay, stop pulling wench," he grumbled. He took one last look at his brother, who stood silently watching him leave. Inuyasha began to have a very bad feeling but continued to follow his group. He was so utterly confused by everything that he was feeling that he wasn't taking his inner warning seriously.


	16. The New Sesshoumaru

Chapter 16: The New Sesshoumaru

Inside the hut Mahoutsukai had Sesshoumaru sit down on the futon she had arranged in the middle of the floor. She had various items strewn around it. "I'll need to take some of your hair as well, my lord."

He sat on the futon and turned so she could cut some from the back of his head. The witch took the strands from himself and his brother and braided them together, tying them with a black ribbon. She placed them in the small bowl by her feet and poured different oils and potions from the bottles over the hairs. The room became filled with an unpleasant, pungent odour. Sesshoumaru watched, becoming slightly nervous. "What are those things?" he asked.

"It's better if you don't know," she replied as she took a small packet and sprinkled the black powder into the mixture. The reaction was almost instantaneous, a sizzling sound was heard and the hair burst into flames. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the stench. He watched as the hair was consumed within the dark liquid, the flames not really dying out, it was more like they were being absorbed into the pool.

"Lie back," the sorceress commanded. She looked down at him for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, it needs to be done," he returned firmly.

"Very well." She took out a small dagger she had in her kimono, and turning his head to the side to expose the bite mark, she cut diagonally from one fang indentation to the other, making an X that oozed blood. Sesshoumaru hissed and squinted his eyes closed at the sting of the knife on his sensitive neck. The witch took the bowl of liquid and began to chant, passing her hand over it a few times. She then poured the liquid over the cut she had made and watched as it mingled with Sesshoumaru's blood and seeped into the wound, crawling into the opening like it had a mind of its own.

Sesshoumaru's body began to feel warm, his neck felt like it was burning and he moaned out between his gritted teeth. A few seconds later he sat up and vomited into a larger bowl the witch had the presence of mind to have available. She held it under him as she put her other hand on his forehead to help hold him steady until he was done.

Sesshoumaru could feel the potion race through his veins, making him feel hot and cold simultaneously. An unpleasant, painful feeling followed growing in intensity until everything hurt all at once, making him scream out. It felt like his very soul was being ripped from his body.

The witch continued to hold him, tears of sadness slowly tracking down her cheeks. _I'm sorry baby; this is going to be so hard for you._

Inuyasha's feeling of dread had intensified the further away he walked from the hut. Finally, he stopped, unable to push the feeling away any longer. "I've got to go back," he stated.

"You heard Sesshoumaru, he doesn't want us to be there," Sango said as she looked at the hanyou suspiciously.

"He's in good hands with Mahoutsukai," soothed Miroku. "I'm sure we'll see him in no time."

"It's just not right. I did this to him and then let him go, now, I'm doing it again. I should be there for him; it's my fault this happened. I can't leave him to deal with this on his own. He's still my brother no matter what," he told them. "You guys just go back to the village without me; I'll bring Sesshoumaru when it's over."

"Go to him, Inuyasha," Kagome intoned quietly. She wasn't happy about it but she understood. She would not have wanted her own brother to go through something like this by himself either.

"Kagome, how can you allow this?" Sango asked surprised.

"Because I have a brother too," she answered her friend, her eyes sad but determined. Sango's eyes widened and understanding came into her heart. Even though Sesshoumaru would no longer look on Inuyasha as his mate, they would still care for each other as brothers and that was something Sango didn't want to change.

She looked at her half demon friend. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you and Sesshoumaru," she apologized with her head down. "I don't want you to stop being brothers. I know you guys got a chance to be that while he was human. I can't be with my own brother but I still love him. I would not want to lose Kohaku forever."

Inuyasha looked at his friends glad they understood his need to go help his sibling. He turned and ran back as fast as he could to Mahoutsukai's hut.

The terrible howls he heard coming from the hut made his heart leap into his throat and he crashed through the door.

"Sesshoumaru!" he yelled out.

Mahoutsukai was in front of him in a flash, pushing him out the door and closing it behind her._ Thank goodness my hinges are strong,_ she thought to herself.

"Don't come in," she told him forcefully. "Your presence will only make this harder on him."

"Stop this now, I don't want him to do it," he ordered the witch, trying to get by her.

She gripped his arms firmly, "I can't. Once the spell has been invoked it won't stop till the end."

"What do you mean 'till the end'?"

"Either your brother will come though this or he'll die," she said.

"Die? You never said he might die," Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"He is weaker than he should be but I still think he has enough strength to make it. He has to let go of you and if you're in there, he won't be able to. In that case he could very well die."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, "I can't just stand by and do nothing, not when he's in such pain." They could still hear the cries and moans coming from inside the hut periodically.

"There is nothing you can do now. Wait out here and help him when it's over. He'll need your support then."

Inuyasha sat on the ground; tears began to course down his face._ What have I done? I don't want this, he didn't want this. Why did I make him do it?_ He had no answer for himself but the feelings of guilt and loss were beginning to overwhelm him and he began to sob.

Mahoutsukai gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for you both. I know this is hard, but I'll help him to my best ability. Please, just stay out here, don't make it more difficult," she whispered into his ear.

He nodded and watched as she went back into the hut, his heart sore listening to the cries of his brother.

Hours later the wails from the demon lord finally dwindled to whimpers and then had stopped. Mahoutsukai had to put up a barrier around her hut to keep the hanyou out. He had not been able to handle the pain he could hear coming from his brother and had tried to come in again. She had had to use her magic to force him back out. She was worn out, having to listen to one brother scream outside the hut while the other screamed inside, trying to maintain the barrier from the hanyou's attacks until he had exhausted himself. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop what had been started and she was angry with herself as well._ I should never have agreed to this. They were meant to be together._

Sesshoumaru's senses and instincts knew his mate was near and he had tried unconsciously to hold onto the bond between them and his psyche had finally had enough, going into shut down mode. That part of himself that he had pushed down years ago rose to the surface and decided it was time to be done with all this. The trauma of being mortal, the misery of being away from his mate for so long, the weakness of the starving body and the agony he had just endured pushed Sesshoumaru over his limits. His other self decided to put this stubborn demon in a nice, secure place in his mind and intended to keep him there.

The new Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to look at the woman above him. He had absolutely no idea who she was, and in fact, had no idea who he was and why he felt so sore and tired.

"My lord," the witch said, watching him carefully. "How are you feeling?" She was surprised to see his eyes had changed color. They were gold, but not the bright gold they used to be. Now they were dark, like tarnished metal and empty looking, it frightened her slightly.

"I feel…hurt. Was I in a battle?" he asked.

"Yes, in a way." She looked at him quizzically as she noticed his empty stare. "Do you not remember what happened?"

"Not really," he intoned flatly. He tried to sit up but his head started to spin and he lay back down. "What happened and…and who am I? Funny I can't seem to think of who I am. Did I hit my head or something?"

"You are Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands. I am the sorceress Mahoutsukai. You came to me to remove a mating bond." She didn't elaborate, but just let that small amount of knowledge work itself into his brain for a moment.

He stared back just as blankly as before. "A lord, eh? Why would I want a mating bond removed?" he asked her.

_Oh dear,_ she thought. _He doesn't remember anything. This is definitely not good._ She knew there might be side effects of this but she sure wasn't expecting him to lose himself so completely. She could only hope it wasn't permanent.

Just then they both heard the yelling coming from outside the hut. Mahoutsukai had forgotten momentarily that the other one was still out there.

"What's that noise?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Who's out there?"

"That is your brother, Inuyasha" she answered hoping that he would remember him.

"I have a brother? Is he a lord as well? Why isn't he coming in?"

She looked at him with worry creasing her forehead. "I can go get him, bring him to you if you wish." Maybe seeing his hanyou brother would shock him back.

"Yeah, sure, that would be okay, I'd like to meet my brother."

Mahoutsukai got up and went to the door, releasing the spell that held the half demon out. He fell though the door of the hut, this time breaking the hinges, the door falling flat on the floor._ He better fix that_ the witch thought, irritated.

"Where is he? What's happened?" Inuyasha was just about in a panic when he couldn't hear his brother any longer. He was sure he had died and it was tearing him apart.

"He's further inside and awake. He wants to see you but…" She didn't have time to finish as the hanyou ran by her and sat down beside his brother. Sesshoumaru looked at him curiously and slightly confounded. "You're a demon," he stated.

"What's wrong with you? Of course I am, well, half demon anyways." Inuyasha gave his brother a weird look, something was different about the way he looked, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Am I half demon too?"

Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a surprised look. "Wha…?"

"He's lost his memory, he doesn't know who he is," Mahoutsukai said, coming up to sit on the other side of the confused demon. She had brought him a drink of water and he took it gratefully, downing it quickly.

"That's good, my throat is really sore," Sesshoumaru sighed out, rubbing his neck. "Can I have some more?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." The witch got up and went to get him a larger cup.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not really. You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that his brother was not as formal in his speech now.

"Am I a half demon too?"

"No, you're full demon, Inu demon. We had the same father but different mothers." Inuyasha tried not to let his worry show.

"Oh." Nothing rang a bell for Sesshoumaru and he really didn't recognize the white haired boy before him but he saw the look of concern cross his face. "Was I really sick? You look very worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried; you don't remember anything, stupid."

Sesshoumaru gave him an irritated glare, "You don't have to be mean about it."

It then hit Inuyasha what was different about his brother other than the way he was acting and talking. His eyes were different. They were sort of blank looking and a dark gold.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked his puppy eared brother.

"Uh…no reason," Inuyasha mumbled back, looking away quickly.

Mahoutsukai returned with a tall cup full of water. Sesshoumaru drank half of it down in one gulp as she held him up so he wouldn't choke. Finished, she laid him back down telling him to get some rest and pulled Inuyasha away.

"Why can't he remember anything? What did you do?" Inuyasha was angry and upset, mostly at himself for making his brother go through with this. He wanted the old Sesshoumaru back.

"I'm not sure what's wrong. It could be that his mind just couldn't handle anymore. He fought hard to hold the bond between you. I'm not even sure if the spell worked."

"Damn it!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "This is my fault; I should never have made him do this."

"I'm sorry, but your brother did what he thought was best for you, he didn't want to be a burden to you. He told me that you were…confused as to what you wanted."

Inuyasha looked at her in misery. "I know what I want now," he said softly. "I love him, I want him back. Can't you fix this?" he asked hopefully.

"No, there is nothing more I can do. He can stay here and rest until he's ready to travel but the best one to bring him back to himself is you. Can you stay with him?"

"Of course," stated Inuyasha. _Fuck everybody else, I'm not leaving him again_, he thought to himself.

"Be careful what you do, he's in a fragile state. He doesn't know the mating mark was from you." Mahoutsukai told the young man. "Don't push him to fast or you'll risk losing him. And for heaven's sake, make sure he eats."


	17. Meet Sess

Chapter 17: Meet Sess

Done with repairing the door, Inuyasha made his way back into the hut gathering up the tools and putting them away neatly. The witch and his brother were seated at the low table in the kitchen area, three bowls of hot rice and freshly baked bread before them.

"Breakfast is ready, Inuyasha," Mahoutsukai called out to him as he entered. He came and sat by his brother. Sesshoumaru still had that lost, empty look on his face but perked up when Inuyasha sat down. The demon lord was wearing his hakamas and yukata but not his haori, obi or battle armour. His two swords were resting neatly on the end of the futon with his discarded garments.

"How are you feeling, Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Fine, this body heals pretty quickly," he answered, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. _Pretty eyes_, he thought to himself.

**_NO, NO, NO, don't think like that_**, something inside said to him._ **That will make you remember, you don't want to remember.**_

Sesshoumaru flushed and an alarmed look appeared on his face, he quickly stopped looking at his brother's golden eyes, putting his attention on the food in front of him.

_What's that about?_ Inuyasha thought, noticing the odd behaviour of his brother. "Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha reached out and touched the demon's arm. He was not expecting the reaction he got.

Sesshoumaru jerked his arm away as if it had been bitten, his eyes going wide and frightened. "Don't touch," he gasped out.

"Okay, okay I won't." Inuyasha was confused and a bit hurt. He didn't understand what was happening to his brother, but he sure wasn't the Sesshoumaru he knew.

Sesshoumaru's eyes took on that blank look again and he began to eat as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha and the sorceress shared a look of bewilderment, than began to eat as well. The sat silently for awhile as they enjoyed their meal when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Sesshoumaru: what a long name. Kinda pretentious don't you think? Maybe you could just call me Sess."

"Sess," Inuyasha sputtered out, almost choking on his rice. This really wasn't the old Sesshoumaru at all.

"Yeah, I like that much better."

"Uh…okay, Sess," replied Inuyasha, coughing a bit before getting his breath back. He was really worried at the way his brother was acting. He hoped this wasn't going to last for long and that he'd be able to bring his sibling back to himself.

After breakfast, Mahoutsukai went to clean up asking Inuyasha to help her. Sesshoumaru, or Sess, as he now wanted to be known, went outside to enjoy the fresh air.

"I'm worried about your brother. He seems to be trying to distance himself from who he really is. I think you need to take him back to his lands, to some familiar surroundings," advised the sorceress.

"I've never been to his castle, I'm not even sure where it is and I don't think he's going to be able to tell me," returned Inuyasha.

"He travels with a retainer, he would know the way," Mahoutsukai told him. She looked at the hanyou before delicately saying, "I don't think it would be wise for your human friends to accompany you."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"They don't seem to be comfortable with the two of you…being together. They may inadvertently cause more problems than help. You are going to have to spend a lot of time with your brother if you are to help him come back; the dark haired girl…she may not understand that."

Inuyasha thought of Kagome and had to agree that the witch was probably right. Sango too, would not be happy with the turn of events or his change of heart if she knew of it. He wasn't too worried about Miroku, he seemed to accept what had happened and the half demon knew his friend would stand by him no matter what. _Maybe I should deal with just one problem at a time. I'll sort things out with Kagome and the others later, after I deal with what's going on with Sesshoumaru._

"I will go retrieve his retainer and tell the others of your group what has happened, and my advice to you. You stay with your brother. Perhaps, if you told him some of his history, maybe that would help to jog some memories for him."

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed, and went outside to find the stranger that was his brother while the sorceress left to head to his village.

He found the demon by the pond that was on the witch's property. He was sitting on the bank with his boots off, his feet dangling in the water. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he rested on his elbow. He had a small smile on his face, enjoying the peace and the warmth of the sun.

"Sesshou…Sess, hey," Inuyasha called out gently, marvelling at the beauty of his brother.

"Yash, come on over and sit with me, it's really nice here," he replied, turning his head to look at the surprised hanyou.

_Yash?_ "It's Inuyasha," he complained, not used to hearing this shortened version of his name.

"I like Yash better. Why'd our parents give us such long names anyways?"

"Our father gave us our names," Inuyasha told him, watching to see if there would be any reaction.

"What's he like?" Sess asked.

"I don't know, he died just after I was born, I never met him," the hanyou sighed sadly as he sat down on the grass beside his brother.

"Oh. I don't remember him," Sess stated just as quietly.

"He was a great taiyoukai," Inuyasha told him. "He was lord of all the western lands, which was handed down to you. We'll be travelling to your lands soon when Mahoutsukai brings back Jaken and Rin."

"Who are they?"

Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock, _he's really forgotten everything. _ "Uhh…Jaken is your retainer, he's a toad demon and Rin is…is…well I'm not sure what she is, but she travels with you. She's a little human girl, real cute. She really likes you."

Sess looked back at him blankly. "Oh."

Don't you remember them at all?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Is that girl, Rin…is she my daughter?"

"No. I don't know how she came to be with you, maybe she'll tell us when she gets here," he told the confused demon, wondering himself why Sesshoumaru had allowed the young human girl to follow him around and why he cared so much for her.

Sess sat up and put his hand to his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha reached out but then pulled his hand back, he didn't want to freak Sesshoumaru out again.

"My head hurts, why can't I remember this stuff?" he asked miserably.

"Don't push yourself to hard; it'll come back to you. I'm going to go with you back to your castle. You might remember if you're around familiar things."

"You'll stay with me?" Sesshoumaru asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll stay," Inuyasha answered him, blushing slightly. "I mean, if you want me to."

The demon named Sess gave him a big grin, "Yeah, I just got to meet you, well sort of. I want you to tell me more about myself. But later, okay? Right now I'm just going to enjoy the day." Sesshoumaru fell back on the grass with a satisfied grunt and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun lull him into a doze. Inuyasha sat on the bank quietly, contemplating what he was going to tell Rin and Jaken when they arrived.

Kagome came running up when she saw the sorceress approaching their hut. "What happened? Is everything alright? Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, worry coursing through her when she realized the witch was by herself.

"He's back at my hut with lord Sesshoumaru, there's been a…complication," she answered the young girl. "Where are the rest of your group and lord Sesshoumaru's retainer? I'll tell you all at the same time."

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. Please come into the hut and I'll gather everyone," Kagome said kindly, bowing to the sorceress politely.

Kaede welcomed Mahoutsukai into her home and soon everyone was sitting on mats and pillows waiting for the witch woman to tell them what had happened.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has lost his memory," she told everyone.

"What do you mean?" squawked out Jaken

"He's okay though, isn't he?" Rin asked, beginning to get upset.

Mahoutsukai sighed. "Yes, child, physically he's fine but he just doesn't know who he is or who anyone else is. He didn't recognize his brother either. I want Inuyasha to take him back to his castle. I've come to collect Jaken and the child to accompany them back to lord Sesshoumaru's lands. I'm hoping that when he's back on familiar ground and surrounded by his normal routine that he may remember who he is."

"Rin can help, he'll remember me," she blurted out happily.

"He may not, but don't be sad. I'm sure you'll be able to help your lord," Mahoutsukai smiled at the little girl. Rin gave her a cheerful smile back, glad that her lord was well and determined to make him remember.

"We should go as well," Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha may need our help."

The witch shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not sure that your presence would help. The fewer people for him to deal with right now, the better it would be for him. He is still in a fragile state of mind. Perhaps after he settles in and his memories begin to come back," she offered, hoping she hadn't offended the humans. She understood they were loyal friends to Inuyasha, and on the part of the young girl, maybe more than friends, but right now he did not need their distraction and neither did Sesshoumaru.

The witch still didn't know if her spell to remove the mating bond had even worked. It seemed so, but it could be that he just didn't recall. Mahoutsukai didn't think it would be good if he did remember with all the others there, especially if the bond was still intact. She knew the two brothers should be together and these humans had probably interfered enough with that.

Kagome looked saddened and Sango frowned. "I'm sure Inuyasha will send for you if he needs you," Mahoutsukai told them, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder to reassure her. "I really think it best if you wait here for now."

"You did say you had to go home for awhile, Kagome," Miroku spoke up. "There is a lot of things that need done around the village as well that we've been putting off, perhaps now is the time to do those things."

"You will come get us if Inuyasha wants us, won't you?" she asked Jaken. He looked at her sourly.

"Of course," interjected Rin happily, before Jaken could even think to refuse. "I can come get you on Ah-Un." She smiled merrily up at Kagome. She had really liked being with Inuyasha-sama's friends. They had been very nice to her and she loved playing with Shippo.

Jaken gave his head a quick nod, "I'll come get you…if you're needed," he grumped.

Kagome felt better but Sango was still unsure. "Did the ritual work? Has the mating bond been dissolved?" she asked the sorceress.

Mahoutsukai nodded, "I believe so, as he doesn't even remember his brother, I'm certain the bond is gone," she lied._ They didn't even ask how he was, except for the little girl._ Mahoutsukai was getting slightly miffed at the humans and the selfishness she perceived in them.

Kagome and Sango looked relieved.

The orange eyed woman rose and bowed. "I am going back to check on them now. Thank you for your hospitality. If you're ready to leave," she motioned to Jaken.

"Let's go, Rin," he told the child, picking up his staff of two heads.

They all walked outside waving goodbye to the sorceress, Jaken and Rin. Rin waved back enthusiastically as the three walked down the road, Jaken towing the two headed dragon by its reins.

"Sesshoumaru will be okay, right Miroku?" asked Shippo.

"I'm sure he will, Shippo. Inuyasha is there to help him," Miroku told the little kit confidently.

Shippo was glad, he hoped they would be able to go to Sesshoumaru's lands soon, he missed his demon friend.

Inuyasha looked over to his snoozing brother. He snuck over quietly to check and see if the mating mark was still there. The wound the witch had given him was completely healed, of course, and at first he thought his mark was gone as well, but when he looked closer he could see four extremely faint fang marks. He reached out to touch them when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, looking at him with surprise.

"What…what are you doing?" he asked nervously. His brother above him, so close to him was making something flicker across his mind.

_**Move, you don't want to remember, make him move**, _a voice inside his head shouted at him.

Sess reached up with his one arm and pushed Inuyasha hard and sat up, scooting backwards, his eyes wide and round with anxiety.

Inuyasha flew backwards into the pond with a large splash. "What the hell did you do that for," he sputtered angrily as he stood up, his hair and clothing plastered to him. His anger quickly dissipated to concern when he saw Sesshoumaru trembling on the grass, staring at nothing, his face a blank mask.

He leapt out of the pond and rushed to Sesshoumaru's side. "What's wrong?" he asked, distressed at the fear he felt coming from his brother.

Sesshoumaru just sat there, his eyes glazed, a soft whine emanated from his lips.

"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha, waving his hand in front of those empty eyes, "Snap out of it!"

His demon brother still didn't respond so Inuyasha grabbed him and tried to shake him. Sesshoumaru began to whine louder, breathing in short, fast pants.

_Damn it! What's wrong with him?_ Inuyasha began to panic, he couldn't get his brother to stop making that noise and it was getting louder and louder. So he did the only thing he could think of, he slapped the demon lord across the face.

Sesshoumaru stopped keening and blinked. "Why are you all wet?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"You pushed me in the pond," Inuyasha told him, looking at him with concern. "Don't you remember?"

"No," he answered, rubbing his cheek with his hand. "That hurt," he admonished the hanyou. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you were freaking out," answered Inuyasha, irritated and shaken by what had just happened.

"Was I?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly feeling drained. "I'm feeling very tired, I think I want to go to sleep now," he stated, rising from the ground and heading back towards the hut.

"Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked, following after him.

"I'm just tired, I'm fine." He went into the hut and curled up on the futon, wrapping his tail around him. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Inuyasha stripped his wet clothing off and hung it by the fire. He wrapped a towel around himself and went and sat on the floor by the futon. _What the hell happened back there? Shit, I hope Mahoutsukai gets back here soon with Jaken. The sooner we get to his lands, the better._


	18. Becoming Brothers

Chapter 18: Becoming Brothers

Inuyasha was finally able to get dressed after his clothes had finished drying. Sesshoumaru was still out of it when Mahoutsukai, Jaken and Rin returned. Inuyasha stopped the little girl from running in and waking the sleeping demon. "He's really tired, Rin. I'll make sure to bring you to him when he wakes up, okay?"

Rin was satisfied with that and went to find something to do until her lord awoke.

Inuyasha sat down with the witch and the green toad. "Sesshoumaru had an episode while you were gone," he told the witch. "I'm not sure if I should be the one to stay with him, I think I scare him." The thought that he was making his brother worse hurt Inuyasha and what had happened earlier today had shaken him badly.

"Scare him?" questioned Jaken. He gave Inuyasha an angry glare. "You marked him and then left him. That's no way for a mate to act, you could have killed him. Now you're going to run away again?" Jaken didn't like the idea of Inuyasha and his lord being mates, but, being a demon himself, he understood it and he always had a feeling that his lord had no real interest in females. What he didn't understand, and wasn't going to forgive easily, was that Inuyasha didn't seem to take the mating bond seriously. _Was he just a play thing for this retched hanyou?_ "You shouldn't toy with other's affections, boy," he spoke angrily.

"I wasn't, you little fuck!" Inuyasha yelled back, getting to his feet and hitting the toad on the head, making Jaken see stars. He was already feeling extremely guilty about everything that had happened and didn't need to be reminded.

Mahoutsukai grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he tried to lunge and hit the toad again, showing his fangs. "You two need to get along if you're going to help lord Sesshoumaru," she admonished them both sternly. They both lowered their eyes. "Now, tell me what happened today."

"My marks are still there. I was looking at them when he just freaked out. He pushed me in your pond and then…it was like he just wasn't there, you know. His eyes were so blank," Inuyasha finished, his ears drooping.

"Humm," the witch breathed, thinking to herself._ Those marks should be gone if the bond was destroyed, seems it's still there, at least somewhat._ "Perhaps he tried to remember something that he wasn't ready to deal with yet. Were you touching him?"

"No, but I was sitting pretty close," he mumbled out, blushing.

"Try to keep from touching him or getting too close for now. Just go slow. If he is trying to recall things, that is a good sign, but let him remember at his own pace. If he's forced too fast, I don't know what will happen," she told Inuyasha. "That goes for you too, Jaken. I know you want your lord to get better, but don't push him too hard."

"I know how to take care of lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken huffed indignantly.

As the group were discussing Sesshoumaru, he was in the middle of a nightmare. In his dream he was trying to go to Inuyasha but something or someone was holding him tight, not allowing him to move.

_Let me go!_ He yelled out inside his head.

_**No, you need to stay here.**_

_I want to see Inuyasha. Unhand me now!_

_**No. He doesn't want you. Stay here.**_

Sesshoumaru used every ounce of his demonic strength to break free but the entity holding him would not loosen its grip.

**_Stop struggling, you know what I say is true, _**the being whispered wickedly in his ear.**_ If he wanted you, he wouldn't have left you. He doesn't care about you._**

_That is not true, he came back for me._ But even to himself he sounded unsure.

_**Only to have you break your bond. He doesn't want you as his mate. Stay here, it's quiet. There's nothing to bother you here.**_

Sesshoumaru ceased his struggles, feeling dejected.

**_Good, that's good. Just go to sleep,_** the voice soothed.**_ Everything will be alright if you just stay here._**

Sesshoumaru whimpered in the lonely, darkness. He didn't want to stay but he couldn't break free and he was so tired. _Inuyasha, help me,_ he whined.

Sesshoumaru bolted upright on the futon, gasping for air, his body wet with sweat. His brother was by his side. "Sesshoumaru, it's alright, you were just having a bad dream," Inuyasha said, trying to calm the agitated demon. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier by the pond.

"My name is Sess, and I don't recall a bad dream," he answered back, a bit confused as to why he was so sweaty. "Is it hot in here?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Inuyasha looked at him with worry, unsure of what to do. He had run into the sleeping area when he heard his brother whimpering and calling out his name, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to remember one bit of it. Suddenly, before anyone could stop her, Rin came blasting in at full speed and leapt into the demon's lap.

"Hey, I know you," Sesshoumaru announced joyfully. "You helped me when I was hurt. I was in a battle and you brought me food."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is so happy you remember her." The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. Inuyasha just watched, astonished, as his brother happily returned the small child's embrace. _He remembers her but not me,_ he thought sadly.

"This is good," the witch spoke up from the doorway. "Rin may be a great asset to you in your efforts to return his memory."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you remember me?" asked Jaken hopefully. He was standing beside Mahoutsukai looking in on the little scene.

Sesshoumaru brought his tarnished colored eyes up to his retainer and frowned. "I think so; you've been with me a long time, Jaken, right?"

Jaken grinned and gave Inuyasha a smirk. "Yes, my lord, that's correct."

"Ug, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Sess," he stated to the toad, feeling embarrassed by his title. He wrapped his tail around the little girl.

"My Lord, I could never do that," sputtered Jaken, unsure of his lord's new demeanour.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Rin put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him, "I'll call you Sess," she told him happily. She actually would have rather called him chichi-ue, but maybe she would get the opportunity to later. She liked the way Sesshoumaru was acting. He was so much friendlier with her than he ever had been before, and she loved the feel of his fluffy tail snuggled around her.

"Thanks, Rin," he answered, feeling a huge surge of love for her._ I wish she was my daughter, she's so cute._

They decided to stay overnight at the witch's hut before starting the journey to Sesshoumaru's lands The rest of the day they spent relaxing, and much to Rin's enjoyment, Sesshoumaru played silly games with her until it was her bedtime.

Jaken had told Inuyasha the story of how Rin had came to be with them. It surprised him to know that his formerly uncaring brother had brought the child back to life with the Tenseiga. Jaken thought he had done it as a test of the swords power and out of a sense of duty, as the child had tried to help him when he was injured. Inuyasha began to think differently.

"Was he like this before with her?" Inuyasha asked Jaken

"No. He would never let his emotions show so much, although he is quite protective of the child." Jaken watched Inuyasha for a moment, "Did no one teach you of mating bonds?" he asked, changing the subject, trying hard to be respectful and quiet, as they were within earshot of Rin and his lord.

Inuyasha growled at him, "I don't want to talk about this with you," he ground out at the toad, still upset by what the little retainer had said earlier.

"Just answer one question for me, are you going to honour your bond and stay to be lord Sesshoumaru's mate?" Jaken gripped his staff a little tighter at the look the hanyou gave him. He relaxed a bit when Inuyasha looked away and sighed. "I want to be, if we can get him back and if he'll have me."

The toad was satisfied. "In that case, I will aid you in any way I can."

"Quite protective of him aren't you?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Yes, quite," answered the imp, giving the half demon a serious look. Inuyasha felt a bit nervous under the toad's scrutiny and turned his head to watch Sesshoumaru and Rin picking flowers and making wreaths with them.

_He's really cheered up since that kid's gotten here. Rin may be the best thing for him right now._ Inuyasha smiled lightly as he heard his brother laugh at something Rin had said to him. He hoped he would be able to make Sesshoumaru laugh like that; it was such a nice sound.

Soon after, they all went in and ate the delicious supper that Mahoutsukai had prepared. After eating, Sesshoumaru put Rin in the futon and tucked her in, giving the small girl a kiss on the cheek. He came out and sat outside feeling very content and happy.

Jaken stayed inside talking to the witch woman while Inuyasha went out and joined his brother. "You seem cheerful," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad Rin and Jaken are here. I remembered her, isn't that great?" he asked.

"Yes, that's really good Sess, maybe you'll remember more when you get home." He grinned at his brother and then noticed Sesshoumaru's smile fade. "What's wrong?"

"I remember her helping me. I was really hurt."

"Yes," Inuyasha waited nervously to see how much more his brother remembered about that time.

"I don't remember the battle; who I fought or what I was even fighting for. Do you know Yash?"

Inuyasha didn't know how much he should tell his brother. Mahoutsukai had told him to be honest but not to overwhelm him with information. He decided to just keep his answers simple.

"It was us, we were fighting," Inuyasha told him.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprised.

"We were fighting over father's sword, the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow, thinking hard, but very little came to him. "Who won?" he asked, curious to know if one of the swords he had was the Tetsusaiga.

"I did," Inuyasha stated softly.

"Did you hurt me, Yash?" he asked quietly.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, he felt guilty but he took a deep breath to answer, "Yes. I'm really sorry." The hanyou lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes so Sesshoumaru wouldn't see his misery.

Sesshoumaru sat and thought for a moment, frowning hard as he concentrated. _I remember a bright light coming towards me...I felt pain…Shit, why can't I remember the rest. It looks like we didn't always get along so well._ He looked over at his saddened brother. _We get along now. I guess that's all that matters._ "Hey don't worry about it, Yash. That was a long time ago right? We don't fight anymore, do we?"

Inuyasha looked up, giving his brother a small smile, "No. We don't fight anymore, at least not too seriously. And, my name is Inuyasha," he scowled, but with no real anger behind it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled as he suddenly realized he had a way to bug his brother. "Yash, Yash, Yash," he chanted, laughing.

"Cut that out, Sess-hou-maru," Inuyasha laughed back, drawing his name out.

Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha and the two began to wrestle on the ground like children, laughing and making fun of each other. Finally finished their foolishness they lay on the ground side by side, panting but happy. Inuyasha was thrilled to see that his brother wasn't freaking out with the close contact. _Maybe we're getting somewhere,_ he thought. He stood up and offered his hand to Sesshoumaru. The demon lord reached up and took a hold of it, allowing his younger brother to pull him to his feet. "I'm glad you're my brother," Sesshoumaru said shyly, a ruddy tinge flushing across his face, the color almost matching his cheek markings.

Inuyasha's face colored as well as he thought again how sexy Sesshoumaru looked when he blushed, remembering back to when he was human. He wanted to take him into his arms but denied himself, thankful to be this close to his brother for now.

They both stood looking at each other for a moment and then realized they were still holding hands. Sesshoumaru was the first to pull his hand away, Inuyasha saw a look of nervousness flit across his brother's eyes. He said nothing about it but just grinned, "You're a mess, you should go get cleaned up."

"Ha, like you look any better," Sesshoumaru joked, as the two of them walked back into the hut, picking leaves and debris off themselves as they went.


	19. The Journey Home

Chapter 19: The Journey Home

Baka – fool or idiot

Sesshoumaru was dreaming again, this time a much more pleasant one. In his dream he was in a large pool of hot water, someone was gently washing his hair. He tried to turn to see them, but they always stayed out of sight and he couldn't tell who it was. He relaxed and didn't worry about it, the soothing sensations at his scalp making him feel good and he moaned softly at the gentle caresses.

"Sess," he heard a voice say as if it was a long way off, he kept his eyes closed concentrating on the feel of the fingers in his hair. "Sess," a little louder now and he frowned. He didn't want to wake up. "Sesshoumaru!" He opened his eyes, startled. His brother was looking at him in the darkness of the hut.

"What?" he asked groggily. "I was having a nice dream, why did you wake me?"

"You were moaning, I thought you were having a nightmare or something."_ A nice dream? What kind of nice dream was he having to be moaning like that?_

"No," he sighed, wishing he could just go back to sleep. He sat up, completely awake now, knowing he was going to be staying up.

"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"What was what about?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

"Your dream, idiot. What was your dream about?"

"Why should I tell you when you're being so mean?" he retorted a bit testily at being called an idiot.

Inuyasha puffed out a huge sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Don't tell me then; see if I care."

Sesshoumaru let out his own sigh, "Someone was washing my hair in a big pool. I don't know who, whenever I tried to look they disappeared. But it was nice," he purred softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _That was us, he's remembering that time in the pool at Lady Joshin's castle._ The hanyou said nothing, waiting to see if his brother would tell him more. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it. You woke me up, baka," he grumbled, as he rose to put his clothes on.

"What are you doing? It's still dark out."

"I'm up, now. I won't be able to get back to sleep so I might as well get dressed. What about you, are you going to go back to bed?"

"No. I'll get up with you."

Both boys found their clothing and began dressing quietly, not wanting to wake the others. Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother as he changed; almost hypnotized by the way Inuyasha's muscles rippled and moved. _Why do I feel attracted to him? It's wrong, isn't it?_

**_Yes, don't look,_** replied the voice in his head. **_He'd be disgusted if he catches you._**

Sesshoumaru looked away quickly before his brother could notice, a small, niggling feeling tickling the back of his mind. _That dream, there's something…I can almost remember…_

"Do you need help putting on your armour?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that Sesshoumaru had left it by his blankets on the floor.

"I'm not going to wear it, damn things heavy," he told Inuyasha, his mind distracted by the question, making him forget what he was thinking.

"If I'm a lord, why am I running around with two swords and battle armour. Wouldn't I have an army to fight for me?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's always just been you, Jaken and the kid," Inuyasha answered. "I've never been to your castle so I don't know if you have an army or not."

"You've never been to my castle? Not even to visit me?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

"No," he said simply.

"We really didn't get along did we," Sesshoumaru stated sadly. "Why?"

Inuyasha sighed; this was just too complicated to explain. "We just didn't, for a long time. We get along now so that's fine."

"It was my fault…that we weren't brothers," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Do you remember something?" Inuyasha asked, the way his brother had said that making him curious.

Sesshoumaru had had a quick flash of a young boy, sitting out in the rain, alone. He thought he was there watching but not helping and it made him feel ashamed. _Was that him? Did I leave him out alone in the cold?_ "I'm not sure," he replied flustered, feeling like a jerk. "I don't want to think about this anymore, it makes my head hurt."

"Sure, let's go find something to eat before everyone else gets up," Inuyasha suggested, his stomach growling.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the noise, "Sounds good to me."

They went to the kitchen area to find Mahoutsukai already awake and preparing breakfast. "How do you feel, Sess?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," he returned, waving his hand in the air as if he was brushing the question aside. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Just checking," she smiled at him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha helped the sorceress get everything ready. The demon lord then went and woke up his retainer and the little girl. He came out from behind the screen after a few moments with Rin dressed and her hair in a little pony tail at the side of her head.

"How can you do her hair with just one hand?" Inuyasha asked, impressed.

"She helped," Sesshoumaru answered, smiling down at the small girl.

"Yes, Rin put the hair band in while Sessy holds her hair," she told her lords brother.

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, "Sessy? Now that's just too funny."

Sesshoumaru's face turned bright pink and he scowled at his chuckling brother. "It's not that funny, and she can call me whatever she likes."

"Really?" Rin replied hopefully. "Can I call you chichi-ue?" she asked shyly, her little cheeks turning pink as well.

Both brothers looked at her in surprise. "I'm not really your father," Sesshoumaru told her, feeling dismayed when he saw her face fall. "But I don't mind, if you want to," he quickly added.

Rin gave him a huge, toothy grin and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Sesshoumaru gasped for air and Inuyasha helped him pry the joyful child from his neck. "Okay, Rin, your choking your chichi-ue," he laughed, grinning more when he saw his brother's face turn that adorable shade of pink again. "You're very cute when you blush," Inuyasha whispered to him as he unwrapped Rin's arms.

Sesshoumaru looked away quickly, his heart gave a loud thump and his stomach did a little flip._ He thinks I'm cute._

**_He's only joking, it doesn't mean anything._** Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed somewhat.

"Hey Sess, you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, seeing that blank expression start to come over his brother's face.

"Uhh…yeah, I'm okay," he said, giving his head a shake. "Let's eat and then get ready to leave. You want to go home, Rin?"

"Yes," she smiled up to him. She ran off to get Jaken, and after eating, the two brothers went to say goodbye to the sorceress and thank her for her help and hospitality.

"I'm always here if you need me, my lords," she told them, making both feel uncomfortable at the use of the honorific. She just smiled and sent them on their way.

They had decided to walk to the western lands even though it would take them a couple of days. It was so nice and warm and there was no real hurry and Jaken had told Inuyasha that it took a lot of his brother's energy to fly. The hanyou decided he didn't want his brother to stress his recovering body so walking was fine.

Even Jaken, who hated walking as his legs had to move twice as fast as everyone else's to keep up, relaxed. This was mostly due to the fact that his master was being very talkative and kind to the toad, something that had not happened before. _Maybe he could just stay this way,_ Jaken thought happily, staring up at his master with adoring eyes.

As they walked along, Jaken instructed his lord in what would be expected from him when they returned.

"Kami, it sounds so boring," Sesshoumaru complained. "Don't I have people to do this stuff for me?"

"No, my lord, you always take care of these things yourself."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily.

"I'll help you my lord," Jaken told him.

"Thanks, Jaken," Sesshoumaru replied, still irritated by all the work his retainer told him lay ahead of him.

Jaken smiled joyously at the appreciative words, his eyes sparkling and tears of happiness appearing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the green demon. "You're pathetic, you know that," he scoffed.

Jaken just stuck his tongue out at the half demon and then moved quickly to the other side of his master when Inuyasha gave a warning growl.

They stopped by a stream for lunch, and after Rin had a swim in the cool water and had dried off, they continued on until evening. They set up camp not far from a small village in the forest. There was a well house nearby so they had plenty to drink. They had decided to go through the village in the morning to buy a few supplies for the next day's trek.

After Rin was tucked in for bed, Jaken by her to keep guard, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had some time alone to talk.

"Do you recognize anything?" Inuyasha asked his brother as they sat on the grass under a large tree.

"Sometimes I think I do, it's like déjà vu. It's very…disconcerting."

"That's good that you're remembering." He really wanted Sesshoumaru to remember him so he could tell him about being mates. Though out that day, there had been many times that Inuyasha wanted to touch or kiss his brother and he was having a hard time to be patient. Now being one of those times. As he sneaked peeks at his brother he noticed that Sesshoumaru had his hair hanging down long, and he was dying to braid it as he had done before.

"Tell me about yourself, Yash. We talk so much about me; I really don't know anything about you."

"It's Inuyasha, first of all, and second, there's not much to tell."

"Tell me about your mother." He suggested, trying to get his brother to open up about himself.

"Her name was Izayoi, a human. She was a great mom," he said wistfully. "She always knew how to make me feel better."

"You had a hard life, huh?" asked Sesshoumaru quietly.

Inuyasha squirmed under the question, "I guess," he mumbled self consciously. "Most people don't like half-breeds," he told his brother in a self depreciatory manner.

"Who called you a half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping it wasn't him.

"Pretty well everybody. Demons didn't like me because I was half human, humans didn't like me because I was half demon. I didn't really fit in anywhere."

"You had no friends?"

"Not until I met Kikyo." Inuyasha had no idea why he was so willing to tell his brother about his past but it seemed right and he only felt slightly embarrassed. "She was a priestess, I…loved her."

"Oh? What happened to her?" Sesshoumaru asked, noticing his brother talked about her in the past tense.

"She died." His younger brother said this so sadly that Sesshoumaru put his hand out and took Inuyasha's.

"Don't talk about it if it's hurtful," he told his hanyou brother gently.

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago," Inuyasha then proceeded to tell his brother everything that had happened to him. How he and Kikyo were tricked by Naraku, how he was pinned to a tree for fifty years, how he met Kagome and the others of his group, playing down the fights him and Sesshoumaru had had until he came to the point where Sesshoumaru was turned into a human where he stopped his narrative. He did, however, tell the demon lord how he became human on the night of the new moon.

They were now lying under the tree side by side, still holding hands. "Wow," Sesshoumaru breathed, impressed at the adventures his brother had had, so engrossed in the stories he was hearing that he didn't even notice their fingers were still entwined. Inuyasha did, but was not about to break the contact unless Sesshoumaru wanted to.

Something was tickling at the back of the demon lord's mind. It had started when Inuyasha told him of becoming human. He almost had the memory when an evil voice taunted from the darkness of the forest, "Well, well, isn't this sweet."

Inuyasha leapt up, drawing Tetsusaiga, "Naraku, what the hell do you want?" He tried to keep himself between the evil hanyou and his brother. _How did the two of us miss him, we both should have felt his aura or smelt his stench._

Naraku had a new trick, he could mask his presence and he found it most useful, especially when he had chanced upon the two beings he wanted to destroy more than anything. He had found it quite amusing to see the two of them lying like lovers on the forest floor, unaware of how close he was.

"Is this the one you told me about?" Sesshoumaru asked, drawing his sword as well and standing by his brother.

"Yeah, but I can handle him, stay back."

Naraku laughed wickedly, "The likes of you cannot defeat me. You're nothing but a weakling half-breed." He moved fast and struck out with his tentacles trying to ensnare the inu hanyou. Inuyasha moved just as fast and avoided them, trying to lead Naraku away from his demon brother.

Sesshoumaru grew angry at the term the evil demon had used against his brother. He knew that word hurt Inuyasha deeply and his eyes began to turn red.

He leapt after the two hanyou's. He was faster than the both of them and cut the tentacle that had almost encircled itself around Inuyasha's leg, growling loudly. His anger was beginning to take over his mind and his claws and teeth lengthened as he saw another tentacle strike his brother and smash him to the ground.

He stood before Naraku intent on protecting his brother, snarling and baring his fangs.

"There's something different about you Sesshoumaru," Naraku drawled out, seemingly unconcerned. "Where is your control? You seem quite out of sorts."

"How do you know me demon?" Sesshoumaru snarled out.

Naraku stared at the agitated inu before him, "We've been acquaintances, don't tell me you've forgotten? I'm hurt," he jeered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over for an instant. He had a momentary image of this demon giving him an arm and then it was gone. _Why would I deal with the likes of this?_ He asked himself, wondering what kind of person he had been before.

While Sesshoumaru hesitated, distracted by his own thoughts, Naraku's tentacles pulsed out and wrapped around him, drawing him towards the baboon pelted man, making him drop the Toukijin.

Inuyasha sprang from the ground intent on cutting his brother out of the flesh that had encased him.

"Be careful, mutt. You don't want to slice your precious brother in two do you?"

Inuyasha growled fiercely, "You won't get away with this, Naraku. I'm going to kill you!"

Confined within the grip of the tentacles, Sesshoumaru struggled hard. The sensation was so like his nightmare that he began to panic. Something inside of him snapped and complete and utter blood lust took over. His normal demonic control that he had mastered years ago was completely gone because of the forgetfulness, and although he didn't physically change into his demon dog form, mentally he was nothing more than a beast and he slashed out with his claws and fangs.

He broke free in a shower of blood and flesh, Naraku's eyes going wide at the strength and power flowing unchecked out of the demon lord. _Such vigour and energy, why have I never felt this before in him? He is different, why?_ Naraku could sense a change in Sesshoumaru's aura. It was wild and fierce, completely uncontained._ I have to have it,_ he thought to himself, but then stepped back in terror when he looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. In the empty red depths, he saw his own death.

Naraku retreated hastily in a ball of miasma, Sesshoumaru hot on his heels until he couldn't reach him as he took to the air. Sesshoumaru, in his state of mind, not realizing he could have taken flight as well to follow him. The enraged and frustrated demon snarled and barked on the ground below, spit flying from his mouth.

"Sess, Sess, are you okay?" It was Inuyasha, and when his brother turned and cast those blood red eyes on him, he shuddered, standing rooted to the spot. To the hanyou it was like looking into the eyes of a predatory shark, there was nothing of his brother in them.

Sesshoumaru dropped to all fours and began to stalk forward, keeping his eyes locked onto his brothers.

_Holy shit! If I run, he'll catch me and kill me for sure._ "Sesshoumaru stop, it's me Inuyasha," he hoped that somehow his brother could hear him.

The demon continued to advance forward. Inuyasha could see his muscles tense to spring and he brought the Tetsusaiga up before him. "Don't make me do this Sesshoumaru," he cried out, fear beginning to lace into his voice._ Is this what I'm like when I turn? Kami protect me._

Sesshoumaru moved faster than Inuyasha was expecting and he was pinned to the ground before he could even think of using the wind scar. The sword flew from his hand and landed on the ground out of his reach._ Shit! Fuck! Damn! _"Sesshoumaru, Sess, please don't. It's me, please remember," he exclaimed. His instincts took over and he lifted his chin exposing his neck to the fanged creature above him.

He felt Sesshoumaru's hot breath on his neck and he closed his eyes waiting to be torn apart. Instead he felt a warm tongue lap at his neck as he heard a soft whine. He opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru above him, his eyes flashing between gold and red.

Inuyasha reached up with the one hand Sesshoumaru wasn't able to pin and stroked his brother's neck where he knew his marks were, instantly calming the raging demon above him. Sesshoumaru's eyes went to gold and stayed there. He looked down at his frightened brother and passed out, falling on Inuyasha and knocking the wind out of him.

Gasping, Inuyasha crawled out from under his brother, visibly shaken. He had never seen Sesshoumaru look so fierce. It was terrifying to feel all that raw power with nothing to control it and he realized he had come very close to being killed, probably only a hairs breadth, by the one being he loved with all his heart.

**_Why didn't you kill him,_** screamed the being in Sesshoumaru's mind.

_No, I love him, I will not do it._

_**Stubborn fool, if he's gone, all your problems will go away.**_

_NO! _Sesshoumaru struggled to get loose of the grip he was in. He felt its hold loosen, slightly.

_**Stop, I won't let you go.**_

Sesshoumaru continued to struggle, growling low in his throat, he felt that grip disengage a bit more but he was still unable to break completely free. He began to tire.

_**There, there, that's a good boy. Stay calm, just relax.**_

_I will get free; you cannot keep me here forever. I remember him, he is my mate._

_**Hush now. We've had this conversation. You know he doesn't love you, he loves the miko wench.**_

_I do not care. He is my mate and he does have feelings for me. He is with me now and he would not be if he did not care._

_**It's only his sense of duty.**_

_It is more than that. Do not try and trick this Sesshoumaru. I will not listen to you._

He felt whatever was holding him detach a little more just before he slipped back into the darkness.

He woke with Jaken fussing over him. "My lord, you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Ungh, my head hurts," he replied, trying to sit up and seeing stars and lights dance before his eyes. He felt slightly nauseous. "Where's Yash?" he asked, holding his head in his hands as he finally sat up fully.

"He's asleep over there," the toad pointed to his brother who was dozing sitting up, his back against a tree close to where Rin lay.

"He's okay? I…I didn't hurt him…did I?"

"You remember what happened?" Jaken asked, passing his lord a drink of water. The little toad had been more than surprised when Inuyasha had returned carrying an unconscious Sesshoumaru. The hanyou had told him what had occurred and then had left him to care for his master at Jaken's insistence.

"A bit, I remember fighting with that Naraku guy, he had grabbed me," his brow creased in thought, "And then I was sitting on Inuyasha, I think I wanted to…kill him," Sesshoumaru finished quietly. He drank deeply from the gourd his retainer had given him. "He isn't hurt?"

"No, my lord, he's fine. You didn't hurt him." Jaken looked at the marks on his master's neck, they were more pronounced. He had had a hard time to see them before but now, although still faint, they could be seen more easily and he wondered about that. _I'll have to talk to the hanyou about this._

"Rest yourself for now, my lord. It's only a few hours till dawn and we still have a days walk ahead of us." The toad continued to fret about his lord, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Okay, okay, stop fussing like an old woman," Sesshoumaru grumped, settling down and falling asleep within a few minutes.

Jaken sat up the rest of the night, watching over all of them.

They had an uneventful walk the next day and were now strolling though Sesshoumaru's lands about a half day from his castle. Inuyasha was surprised and impressed at the villages they passed. Most of the inhabitants did not seem to fear the taiyoukai, but they did give him the utmost respect as he went by. All stopped whatever they were doing at the time and bowed to the lord as he went by. The villages seemed prosperous and Inuyasha knew that was probably in thanks to his brother. Many lords tended to tax the villages bare but it seemed his brother had been fair in that respect. He was also surprised to see most of the inhabitants were human.

They stopped to rest and eat as Rin said she was hungry. Jaken approached Inuyasha, "Did you notice his marks are more visible?" he asked the hanyou.

"No," he returned, surprised.

"Did you do something?" the toad asked in an almost accusatory way.

"No," Inuyasha returned, frowning and blushing at the same time. "Wait, I did touch them, when he was…changed," he replied, thinking a bit more. "That wouldn't make a difference, would it?"

Jaken just rolled his eyes, "You have a lot to learn about mating bonds. By touching the marks you're re-establishing the connection between lord Sesshoumaru and yourself."

_Really, _Inuyasha thought, putting this bit of information away for now._ That might be helpful._

Soon the party was on their way again. Sesshoumaru began to remember more and more about the area he was walking through. He recognized features of the landscape and soon he was in the lead, certain of where he was going.

They finally reached the castle just as the sun was setting. Inuyasha was impressed by his brother's home. It wasn't ostentatiously large but it seemed roomy. It was set into the landscape like it belonged, not distracting to the scenery in any way. When they entered, Rin ran off to her room to have a bath and get ready for bed. Sesshoumaru promised he would check in on her and read her a story from one of the hundreds of books he had given her.

Jaken had not entered with the others, he had gone to put Ah-Un away in his masters stables.

Inuyasha wandered around looking at the inside of the castle. It was well furnished and airy. The hanyou didn't know what he was expecting but he kinda thought that Sesshoumaru's castle would be dark and dreary so he was pleasantly surprised at the cheerfulness he found reflected back from the various rooms. _I wonder if this has to do with Rin being here?_ He asked himself as he continued his tour.

Sesshoumaru watched him amble around, feeling a bit of pride at the way his brother seemed to appreciate the décor. The demon lord was pleasantly surprised himself. He remembered his whole castle and he gave a small sigh of relief at the familiarness that surrounded him. "You like my home?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, wow, it's pretty good," Inuyasha told him. "You seem to know your way around, you're remembering?" he asked.

"Yes. Well at least my house. There's so many familiar things here, it's comforting," he answered. "Hey, let me show you to the room you can stay in," the demon piped up.

He took his brother upstairs and they went into the room beside his own. It was not as large as Sesshoumaru's and didn't have a balcony, but it did have similar rice paper on the wall. The scenes depicted were of the forest so the room was slightly darker and cosy. There was a nice, thick futon on the floor and various chairs and a small table. A small closet was off to the side of the futon. Three large windows allowed plenty of light and air to enter and the breeze that was coming in moved and fluttered the long curtains.

"So do you like it?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping his brother would be pleased.

"This is really nice." He smiled his appreciation of the room to his demon brother.

"You relax, I'm going to go tuck Rin in and I'll be back. There's probably some clothes in the closet. I have too many, pick something you like if you want. Jaken will be up too, he can show you where to bathe," he rattled off quickly. Sesshoumaru was pretty excited to have Inuyasha there with him and his new personality didn't mind showing it.

Inuyasha just grinned at the retreating form of his brother. _When he finally remembers everything, I hope that he doesn't go back to that cold way of his. It's kind of nice having him be like this._ Inuyasha lay down of the futon, enjoying the softness and plushness until Jaken arrived, squawking about the dirt he was getting on the coverings and making him head to the bathing pool.


	20. I Remember You

**WARNING! This chapter contains yaoi and incest of an explicit nature.**

Chapter 20: I Remember You

Doujou – hall for martial arts training

Hakamas – mans formal divided skirt (pants)

Oi - hey

Otouto – younger brother

Sake – alcohol

Koibito – lover/sweetheart

Sesshoumaru was just leaving Rin's room when Jaken way laid him. "You have to go to your office, there's paperwork you need to catch up with."

Sesshoumaru groaned and followed the toad. He spent the next three hours going over expense reports, village reports, requests, and other mundane matters until he thought he was going to go insane.

"Last one, my lord," his retainer told him, passing him the final piece of paper that had been piled on the desk.

"Thank Kami," Sesshoumaru sighed out. He muscles felt cramped from leaning over the desk for so long and he wanted to go to his training room and work the knots out. Finally able to leave he thanked Jaken for his help, patting the little toad on the head, and left to go practice his forms, leaving a giddily, happy toad behind.

Entering his doujou he stripped off everything except his hakamas, even discarding his boots. He practiced a few simple fighting forms, a bit awkwardly at first, trying to remember the correct moves and then as his years of training and his bodies own muscle memory kicked in, with more confidence and agility.

Inuyasha, having finished his bath, and not feeling particularly tired, had decided to see if he could find his brother. He was padding by the doujou when he looked in. He froze by the doorway, staring hungrily at the beautiful demon within as he flexed and moved across the floor.

Sesshoumaru did a more advanced move, a spin and kick. He landed gracefully on the floor in a crouched position, one knee bent, the other leg outstretched as if kicking the feet out from under an opponent. He looked up to see his younger brother standing in the doorway, gazing at him with a look in his eyes that made the older man blush.

"Uh…did you want something, Yash?" he asked, standing, feeling self conscious.

"Inuyasha," he said automatically. "No, not really. Can I watch?" he asked.

"Su…sure," Sesshoumaru answered. "I'm almost done though."

"That's okay," the hanyou replied, going over to the bench that was along the wall and sitting. He crossed his legs so his demon brother wouldn't notice that he was half erect.

Sesshoumaru tried to put the presence of his sibling out of his mind and went back to working through the final forms. He stretched and twisted, moving like fluid water, his muscles undulating beneath his fair skin.

Inuyasha sat, enthralled, his pants tightening on his enlarging phallus. He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, not taking his eyes off his brother as he moved sensuously around the doujou._ He moves like a cat, so supple._ The hanyou licked his lips remembering when that erotic body was under him and his breathing and heart rate increased._ I wonder what it would be like to be with him that way in his demon form. He looks much more flexible._ He began to feel very hot just thinking of the possibilities.

Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the training area. He had finished the final forms and his keen sense of smell had caught the scent of arousal coming from the half demon He was unsure what to do about it and the confusion left him standing on the spot, his mind losing its connection with his surroundings.

_**Do nothing, what are you thinking?**_

_He wants me, he is my mate. I should go to him._

_**No. You're nothing but a toy to him.**_

_You lie, _he growled out in his mind, fighting again to break free. He almost thought he was going to do it this time when he was suddenly brought back to reality with a flash of pain against his face.

"Oi, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek, wondering how his brother had moved so fast to get before him without him seeing.

Inuyasha had been badly frightened when he had approached his brother to see that dead, empty look in his eyes. He had tried calling to him, and having received no response at all, had done the only thing that had worked previously. He slapped him, harder than he had intended in his anxiety to bring the demon back from where ever he had disappeared to.

"You were just standing there, you wouldn't answer me."

"You never called me, I would have heard you," Sesshoumaru replied, irritated and hurt.

"Sess you weird out from time to time, you just don't realize it. You never remember afterwards."

"Do not hit me again, Inuyasha," he seethed, surprising the hanyou at how much he sounded like his old self, making him take a step back. "You might get more than you're ready for." He stalked off, picking up a towel and draped it across his shoulders. He left the hall and headed for his room with his brother behind him. Before Inuyasha could gather up the courage to apologize, the demon went into his room and slammed the door in the hanyou's face.

_Shit._ Inuyasha felt rotten. He hadn't meant to hurt his brother's feelings. "Sess," he said though the closed door, "I'm sorry, okay?"

He didn't receive an answer. "Come on, I didn't mean it, you just…frightened me. You were really out of it."

Still nothing. "Fine, be that way." Inuyasha griped, feeling annoyed at the stubbornness of his brother and at himself for hitting him in the first place. He left to walk into his own room.

Sesshoumaru was standing out on the balcony, still only in his hakamas with the towel over his shoulder. He was crying noiselessly, not understanding why he felt so badly. He wiped the tears away with the towel and brought himself back under some semblance of control, walking back into his room. He curled up on the futon feeling drained and lonely.

Inuyasha paced around in his room for about a half hour feeling guilty. Not able to stand it any longer, and determined to talk to his brother, he left and headed into Sesshoumaru's room without knocking. He saw the demon, sleeping, curled up on the futon. He could smell the salty tang of tears in the air around him and it made the hanyou droop his ears in misery. _Damn it, _he thought, sitting quietly beside his beautiful brother. He reached out and gently brushed his bangs away. "Sess, I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically.

Sesshoumaru opened his dark, golden eyes and looked into his brother's brighter, yellow ones a bit surprised he had been asleep so soundly to not hear him enter. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to shake the sleep from his mind.

"I wanted to apologize…for hitting you," Inuyasha returned softly.

"Was I really that out of it?" Sesshoumaru couldn't remember anything after he had stopped his exercises until his brother had slapped him across the face. The few lost minutes had bothered him when he had thought about it, and he realized that there had been other instances when he had been missing chunks of time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, maybe I overreacted but it scares me to see you that way. It's like you're not even there."

"Well I guess I can forgive you," Sesshoumaru replied, suddenly feeling better. "But think of something else to bring me out of it, okay?" _He was scared for me, that means he does care._ The thought popped into the demon's head making him wonder where it had come from but also making him feel good.

Inuyasha grinned at his brother, relieved that he had been forgiven.

"Want to stay with me, otouto?" Sesshoumaru asked, pulling back the coverings on the futon in invitation.

The hanyou looked at his brother in surprise. He had never called him that before and it gave him a warm feeling to hear it after wishing for it for so long. "Sure," he answered, crawling under the blankets and trying his hardest to resist molesting the innocent looking demon. _He has no idea what he asks and it's effect on me._ They were soon both asleep, each of them content just to be near the other.

As they dressed the next morning Sesshoumaru informed his brother that he had to travel to some of the villages in his territory to see to different matters. "I should be back before the sun sets," he told the hanyou, realizing that tonight was the night of the new moon.

His brother had told him previously how changing into a human bothered him and Sesshoumaru wanted to be there for the half demon.

"Rin will help keep you occupied while I'm gone," he laughed. He knew the little girl would probably drive his brother to distraction and wished he could stay to see his reactions. He stood staring a bit at Inuyasha before turning to leave with slightly red cheeks. For an instant he had had the urge to kiss him.

True to his word Sesshoumaru arrived back before the sun had set below the horizon. He made his way to Inuyasha's room feeling tired and irritated by the days work. He stopped quickly at Rin's room, opening the door quietly, and seeing she was asleep, he closed it again and continued on.

Jaken had brought supper to Inuyasha's room for the two demons. He knew his lord was returning and would be hungry and Inuyasha had wanted to wait for his brother to eat. Sesshoumaru knocked lightly on the door.

"Come on in," called out Inuyasha. He was glad his brother was back but a bit nervous for him to see him change.

"Hey, something smells good," Sesshoumaru said, sniffing the air.

"Its supper, come have some. Jaken brought enough for the both of us."

Sesshoumaru knelt down on the pillow and helped himself to the meats, fruit and rice on the table. Jaken has also brought some sake which the demon lord was thankful for. He needed a drink after all the tedious work that he had done today.

"Being a lord sucks," he complained, as he finished his meal and took a good swig of the sake. "I wish I could just…." He stopped talking and watched in awe as his brother changed from a white haired hanyou into a black haired human right before his eyes.

"Inuyasha," he whispered. "You…you're…beautiful."

His now human brother dropped his head, blushing madly. "Shut up, Sess," he mumbled out, feeling awkward and exposed.

Sesshoumaru came around the table to sit by his dark haired brother. Something was scratching and itching at the back of his mind, demanding to be recognized. Inuyasha, with his head and eyes downcast, didn't notice that blank expression come over his brother's face.

_I was human, an angel turned me human. He helped me._

**_So? You don't need to remember this; it's not good for you._**

_That is how we became mates, I remember everything now._ In his mind he was joyous as he felt the embrace weaken further. He struggled but still could not manage to quite get free.

_Let me go!_

_**No.**_

Inuyasha finally looked up, curious as to why his brother was sitting so still and quiet. His eyes grew large when he looked into his brother's empty orbs. _Shit, I wish I knew what sets him off like this. _He tried calling his brother's name and, as usual, got no response. He took a hold of the demons shoulders and tried shaking him as he said his name, still nothing. He was going to give him a slap and then decided against it, remembering his brother's words the last time he had hit him. _What else can I do to bring him out of this fugue? _

_**Stop this fighting, you know you don't want to remember, you want to stay here.**_

_No I do not. I want to be with my mate. You are getting weaker, I can feel it, soon you will not be able to keep me here._

The entity laughed in his head.**_ It's not me keeping you here, it's you. I wouldn't be able to hold you if you didn't want to be held. So struggle all you want, but unless you truly want to leave, you won't be able to._**

Sesshoumaru tried and tried and although he could feel that tight grip loosen, it would not loosen enough for him to break totally free. _Is it true? Do I really want to stay here, locked in my own mind?_ He began to feel doubt.

**_Of course it is, don't be a fool. Relax, go to sleep,_** the voice said seductively.

It was at this point that Inuyasha got an idea. He reached up with his fingers and gently drew them across his mating marks. He watched as they began to appear more strongly on his brother's neck. "Sesshoumaru, can you hear me?" he asked as he continued to caress those four small indentations. "Please come back to me, I need you."

The feeling from Sesshoumaru's neck and the words that he heard called to him loud and clear, _I'm not staying here any longer, I'm leaving right now!_ he yelled out to, he now realized, himself. The grip that had held him for so long finally disappeared, and just like that he was free, all his memories snapping back into place.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to watch in awe as his brother's eyes darkened from that tarnished gold back to brown and become focused on him.

"I remember you," Sesshoumaru whispered, leaning forward and capturing Inuyasha's lips in a soft kiss.

"Sess," Inuyasha finally gasped out when his brother stopped kissing him, surprised and feeling pleasantly flushed.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, thank you," he replied, looking at his lovely human mate. "I remember everything, Inuyasha. All of it," he told him softly.

"How? What happened?" the former hanyou asked, confused.

"You did, mate. You said you needed me, so I came back. Do you need me?"

Inuyasha looked into those warm, soft eyes that were looking at him so seductively and nodded. "I need you so much, Sesshoumaru…I love you."

That was all the encouragement the lord needed and he striped off his top and pushed his brother to the floor, kissing him, using his teeth and tongue to lick and nibble at his mates lips, leaving them red and swollen.

Because Inuyasha was totally human, there was no demon to interfere with what Sesshoumaru was doing to him so he laid there submissively and enjoyed it, as his brother relieved him of his hakamas.

The demon lord used his tongue to taste his way along his brother's neck, grazing his teeth along his collar bone. His hand sliding under Inuyasha's haori and shatsu so he could draw the tip of his clawed finger across the small, red nipples making them jump to attention. He pushed his clothing up further and applied his lips and teeth to the hardened buds making Inuyasha moan and squirm in delight.

Sesshoumaru picked up his brother and moved to the futon, laying him down in the soft, thick covers. He kneeled over him and pulled the last bits of clothing off the former hanyou and gazed at the gorgeous body below him.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, feeling like he was on exhibit. He tried to cover himself, noticing that his brother was still partially clothed.

"You," Sesshoumaru answered simply, letting his eyes take in the lithe body without concealing the love or the lust he was feeling.

"Just get on with it," the boy mumbled, his face going crimson in embarrassment. No one had ever looked at him with an expression like that before and he was unsure how to respond to it.

"Your wish is my command," his brother smirked out, leaning down and bringing his lips and teeth to the flat stomach, slowly nipping and sucking his way down to a more interesting area. By the time he had Inuyasha's manhood in his mouth there was a good trail of hickies tracing the path he had taken.

Inuyasha moaned out loudly as his brother tortured him enjoyably with his mouth, using his tongue to swirl all around his shaft as he sucked firmly. The sensations were driving Inuyasha close to the edge and Sesshoumaru stopped, hearing his younger brother begin to pant harder and feeling the muscles tense as his mate's body threatened to come. He moved back up to tease his chest and nipples, giving the boy time to settle down.

"Ahhh…Sesshoumaru, let me cum," he complained, trying to push the demon's head back down to his lower regions.

"No, I want to take my time. I want you to enjoy this," he breathed out, pulling Inuyasha's hand from his head, and holding it down on the futon. Even though Sesshoumaru was now in the position of seme, he still found he wanted to please his brother.

Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's arm and sat up so he was again kneeling in front of his prone brother. "Open your legs," he told the boy, putting his two fingers in his mouth and sucking them, getting them good and wet. Inuyasha watched his brother's actions with excitement. Doing that, looking at him like that, he was just too damned sexy as far as the hanyou was concerned. Sesshoumaru inserted his lubricated digits gently into the tight anal opening of the human below him.

Inuyasha grunted out a moan. The intrusion was not painful but the feeling of his virgin muscles stretching was new to him and he tensed at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Relax, koibito. I will make it feel good for you." Sesshoumaru began to tenderly stroke in and out with his fingers, pushing them in a bit further each time, smiling with satisfaction as Inuyasha relaxed and began moaning huskily. He soon had his brother panting and moving with his ministrations as he stroked the sensitive organ inside him, causing fluid to leak from his manhood.

He continued to tease and thrust with his fingers enjoying the expressions of pleasure cross his brother's face and hearing his enticing moans until Inuyasha could stand it no longer. "Ahh…Sesshoumaru," he groaned, grabbing his brother's hand to make him stop.

"What's the problem? Are you not enjoying this?"

"Yes, but I can't take it…I have to feel you inside me," the boy answered, panting and gasping erratically, trying to take in more air.

Sesshoumaru removed his hakamas and moved so he was positioned in front of Inuyasha's entrance, still on his knees, lifting his brother's hips onto his lap. "If this hurts, tell me," he breathed, beginning to pant a little himself. He held the tip of his cock against the opening, smearing his fluid over his manhood and Inuyasha's anus.

"Sesshoumaru," the human boy whimpered slightly, a bit frightened as he remembered the size of his demon brother.

"I will go slowly, take a deep breath." Sesshoumaru began to push himself inside the small opening and got a quarter of the way in when Inuyasha began to cry out and clamp down on him tightly. His younger brother put his hands on the demons stomach, trying to push him back.

"Inuyasha, just relax, I will not go in any further," he puffed out, trying to sooth his virgin mate.

"No, Sesshoumaru…I'm scared," he admitted, feeling shameful because his brother had not complained when the hanyou had done this to him.

The older brother brought his arm around the teen boy, lifting him and embracing him against his chest. They sat that way for a few minutes both panting, their bodies exchanging heat. Sesshoumaru held his brother away from him enough to look into his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Put your arms around me, it's okay. Just hold onto me tight," he told his worried looking brother. He knew if they were going to do it, that it would be better to just get the initial pain over with quickly.

Inuyasha put his arms around his brother's neck as Sesshoumaru gripped firmly onto the younger boy's hip. He pushed the small body downwards as he thrust himself upwards.

Inuyasha gasped out. "Aaah, no, you're too big, it's so deep," he cried, digging his fingernails into the demon lords back.

"Hang on tight, I am almost…" he finally pushed all the way in, hearing his brother yelp in pain, and then stopped, waiting for Inuyasha to adjust.

Inuyasha had his arms around the demon, his head hanging over his brother's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"Do not cry, Inuyasha. It is over, I am all the way in," Sesshoumaru whispered, kissing and licking the tears from his cheeks. He rubbed the boys back gently, helping him to relax.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and noticed the bloody marks on his brother's back. "I'm sorry…I…scratched you."

"It is nothing, you know I will heal. You were in a painful situation," he sighed out as he began to nibble on Inuyasha's ear, moving down to his jaw line and then sucking gently on the teen's neck. Sesshoumaru laid his younger brother back onto the futon so he was now on top of him, still deep inside. "I'm going to move now, are you ready?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded and his demon brother began to slowly move in and out, stroking tenderly and smoothly, moaning himself at the hot tightness that surrounded him. He was so involved in his own pleasure that at first he didn't realize that Inuyasha had begun to cry again. He stopped afraid he had hurt his brother's human body. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? he asked worriedly.

The human boy had his hand's covering his eyes as soft sobs sighed out of him, tears coursing down his face. He wasn't hurt or sad in any way, but the love and tenderness he felt his brother giving him at that moment had just overwhelmed his emotions, causing him to cry in happiness. "I'm…I'm okay, it just feels so good. I never knew it could be like this." He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand feeing a bit foolish.

Sesshoumaru smiled gently at him and then gave him a sexy smirk, "I will make you cry out until you are satisfied," he vowed, as he began to pump in and out, wrapping his hand around Inuyasha's organ, squeezing and stroking it in rhythm with his thrusting hips.

Both boys were now moaning and groaning in pleasure, Sesshoumaru began to thrust more firmly as he panted and grunted, getting close to releasing but wanting to wait for his brother. He stroked faster on Inuyasha's manhood, making his brother call out his name. "Ahh, Sesshoumaru, I'm going to cum."

"I am close as well, let us go together," he moaned out, pushing in once more and striking that most sensitive spot inside the human below him.

He felt his brother clamp down on him in spasms as he came, the fluid shooting out between the two of them, wetting their stomachs and Sesshoumaru's hand. The demon lord followed over the edge seconds later, crying out loudly as he fell forward, spilling his seed into his brother and breathing rapidly against the teen boy's neck.

Inuyasha moved his head sideways and pushed his neck towards his brother's mouth, wanting him to mark him. The demon kissed his neck gently and then pulled out to lie beside the boy, laying his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why didn't you mark me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling hurt.

"I cannot until you know for sure that is what you want."

"I love you, I want to be your mate," the teen told him firmly.

"You say that now, after all the passion, but how would you feel if the others were here. Can you tell Kagome of us?"

"Yes," stated Inuyasha confidently.

"Then call them to the castle and tell them. If you can do that I will mark you as my mate as you have done to me." Sesshoumaru kissed the human lips softy. "All that I am is yours, without question. Between all of heaven and earth there is no other I wish to be with, but I just want to be sure you can give me all of yourself. I do not want you to have any regrets. Can you understand that?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," the boy sighed, awed and humbled by the words his brother had just said to him. He reached for the covers and wrapped them around himself and Sesshoumaru. "You'll stay with me?" he asked, not wanting the demon to leave him in the night.

"You do not even have to ask," Sesshoumaru replied snuggling closer to his lover and closing his eyes. Soon they were both asleep curled tightly together.


	21. Hurtful Confessions

**WARNING! This chapter contains yaoi and incest of an explicit nature.**

Chapter 21: Hurtful Confessions

Oi - hey

Uke – submissive partner (in context of a sexual situation)

Ritoru konohou – little one

Ne – indicates emphasis, agreement; request for confirmation

Inuyasha woke first, back to his hanyou form, with something soft and fluffy tangled around his naked body. He soon realized it was Sesshoumaru's tail. _Wow, this feels really nice,_ he thought, as he stroked the white fur and pushed his face into the plush hairs.

"What are you doing to my tail?" Sesshoumaru asked, giving his transformed brother a teasing smirk.

"Eh? Um…nothing," Inuyasha blushed, trying to disengage himself. He was shocked when he felt it tighten around him a bit more. _I didn't know he could do that. I mean I've seen him put it around Rin but I didn't know he could use it like this. Even when we made love; it was just over his shoulder as always._ His eyes went wide, transmitting his surprise to his brother.

"Prehensile," Sesshoumaru told him, looking at his younger brother with a glint in his eyes.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what are you thinking?" the hanyou asked a bit nervously.

Sesshoumaru slithered his tail sensuously around Inuyasha's body, pulling the hanyou closer and closing his mouth over the half demons. He moaned as he felt his younger brother responding, Inuyasha pushing his tongue against Sesshoumaru's lips, wanting to explore his hot cavern.

Sesshoumaru opened, allowing his brother to take over the kiss. He loved the silky feel of Inuyasha's tongue as it caressed over his fangs, the way it made his groin ache as it entwined with his own tongue.

Inuyasha broke the kiss with a gentle groan.

"We have only made love to each other when we were human, shall we do it as demons?" Sesshoumaru asked huskily, stroking his brother's body with the end of his tail. Inuyasha nodded, grinning sexily.

"You want to go first?" The older demon asked, willing to be the uke for their first time in their natural forms. He found that when he remembered back to when he was human, he had found that to be most liberating and wanted to experience that again. Besides he could always take over if he wanted.

Inuyasha responded by pushing the demon over on his back, his long white hair cascading down covering both of them, cutting out sight of the rest of the world around them. He clasped his hand around his brother's looking deeply into his expressive, brown eyes. "I love your eyes like this, so much better than those cold, heartless ones," Inuyasha whispered before bring his lips down again on his lovers.

Sesshoumaru moaned at the sensation of his brother's bare skin against his own and the feel of that tongue swirling in his mouth making his head swim. He kept his tail wrapped loosely around the half demon, letting the end of it trail over his brother's back to curl around his thigh.

Inuyasha took his lips from his brother's mouth and brought them to bear on his neck instead, using his fangs to nip gently down the pale throat until he found the spot where his marks were standing out prominently. Here he licked languorously, causing Sesshoumaru to moan out wildly, his tail to grip more fiercely around Inuyasha's muscular thigh.

The hanyou smirked against the skin of his brother's neck, _still so responsive, _he thought to himself as he continued to swirl his tongue over those four small marks. He reached downward and took his brother in his hand, stroking firmly as he now pressed his fangs into the indentations, drawing the demon lord's spicy blood into his mouth. Inuyasha's head spun and his vision blurred at the demonic energy that coursed its way through his system as he swallowed the blood. He had never felt so sexually aroused before in his life and he could wait no longer, his brother's essence acting like a powerful aphrodisiac to him.

"Sesshoumaru," he said huskily against his brother's neck, "I have to be inside you, I can't hold out." He could feel his older brother's breath panting against his cheek as he climbed fully on top of his demon lover, pressing himself against the unprepared opening.

"Do it, Inuyasha," he gasped, trying his best to relax his muscles.

The hanyou forced the tip of his manhood in and then thrust quickly all the way to the hilt, opening the wound that had closed on his brother's neck and again taking in more of that hot, powerful blood.

Sesshoumaru howled out at the dual sensations of pleasure and pain, his turn now to rake his claws against the hanyou's back, drawing blood.

The sting of the claws against his back only seemed to fuel Inuyasha's passion and he began to thrust deeply in and out of his brother, revelling in the cries of his mate below him. He again took Sesshoumaru in hand, gripping him just this side of painful, pumping the enlarged organ hard as he moaned and growled deep in his throat.

"Inuyasha…I'm going to….AAAH!" Sesshoumaru screamed, his orgasm ripping through him powerfully.

The hanyou slammed into his brother a few more times, his head exploding as his own orgasm shook him to the core. "Holy shit," he gasped, trying to bring air into his lungs and focus back to his mind. He rolled off his panting brother, noticing how Sesshoumaru winced when he slid out of him. "Are you…," he started to ask and then sat bolt upright on the futon when he saw the blood coming from between his brother's legs. "Sesshoumaru," he uttered in anguish, "Why didn't you tell me I had hurt you?" He leapt from the bed to get water and a cloth to clean the wounded demon.

"Uhh, do not fuss so, you are worse than Jaken. It will take more than a little rough sex to bother this Sesshoumaru," he scoffed before his brother could leave. He sat up, again wincing slightly.

Inuyasha came to his side, trying to help him stand only to be brushed off. "I will be fine, I am just going to go take a bath," he retorted, putting on a robe. "Wish to join me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How can you ask that? You…you were so gentle with me…and…and I hurt you," the hanyou whimpered, feeling ashamed.

"Do not regret your passion's, it is one of the things I love about you, ritoru konohou," Sesshoumaru said, leaning down and kissing his brother on the cheek as he placed a robe over his slender shoulders. He then wrapped his tail around Inuyasha's wrists, holding him tight. "But when I heal, it will be my turn," he grinned, showing one fang, causing his hanyou brother to swallow hard. The demon lord smirked, releasing his brother and folding his tail over his shoulder, "Now, help me to the bath," he demanded, putting his arm over the smaller demon's shoulder allowing him to support him as they made their way out of the room and down the hall.

Jaken arrived at the village where Inuyasha's group were staying. He found Miroku first, helping an elderly man to fix a hole in his roof. "My lord has sent me to retrieve your group. You are to come to the castle," he yelled up to the monk that was sitting on the roof.

Miroku looked down at the small toad, "We have some things to finish up around her today; we can leave tomorrow morning. How are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

"They're fine," the toad answered shortly. He didn't want to stay overnight in the village and sighed at his bad luck.

"Does Sesshoumaru have his memories back?" Miroku continued to fix the hole, glancing at Jaken from time to time as he worked.

"Yes, he's back to his own self."

Miroku wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come back then, if his brother was okay. He suddenly had a feeling that things were about to change and he didn't know if that was good or bad.

Miroku finished putting the last nail in place and then came down the ladder so his and Jaken's conversation wouldn't have to be hollered across the whole village. "Are they mates?" Miroku asked, getting right to the point as he came to stand before the small demon.

"I am not privy to such information," the toad answered, knowing full well the answer. He wasn't stupid and he certainly didn't need his sense of smell to tell him what the two brothers had been up to when he saw his master hobbling to the bath with the hanyou's aid this morning. Jaken scowled, not understanding why his master would take the submissive role in the relationship. It worried him to think that the wretched pup had brought his great lord to such a state.

Miroku watched the expression on the toads face, _I have a feeling you do know, but are unwilling to tell us. Perhaps that is why we've been called to the castle._ "Let's go find the others. We'll put up a futon for you in Kaede's hut for tonight."

Jaken grunted, furrowing his brow even more at the thought of spending so much time alone with these humans.

Inuyasha was waiting outside in the hall as Sesshoumaru came out from tucking Rin into bed. "What is it with her? I mean, why do you have her with you?" he asked his brother.

"She is mine," he answered as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"What do you mean, she's yours?"

"I brought her back to life, she is my responsibility, she is mine," Sesshoumaru sighed, not sure how to explain the feelings he had for the child and the feelings she brought out in him. He still allowed her to call him chichi-ue. In fact, it pleased him to no end to hear her say it.

Inuyasha didn't push the conversation; he too had noticed that his brother had never once told her not to call him father, even after regaining all his memories. "Well I guess that makes her mine too," he informed his lordly brother as they walked down the hallway towards Sesshoumaru's room.

The demon lord stopped and looked so surprised that Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. "Even if you haven't marked me yet, we are mates," he said to the stunned demon. "That means if you consider her your child then she is my child as well, ne?" he asked grinning. He saw his brother give a small smile just before he was embraced strongly and kissed within an inch of his life.

When Sesshoumaru finally released his lips he actually felt weak in the knees and would have fallen if his brother still hadn't been holding him. _Kami, but he's a good kisser_, Inuyasha thought, his head still spinning pleasantly.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his room, holding it in invitation to his hanyou brother. Inuyasha didn't need to be asked twice and entered, his brother putting his hand on his back and entering behind him, closing the door. As soon as they were in Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha in a fierce kiss making his younger brother moan and push his body towards him.

Sesshoumaru used his tongue to distract the hanyou as he pulled off his own haori and shatsu, tasting every part of his lover's mouth. He left those full lips to nip and kiss along Inuyasha's neck, leaving small hickies from beneath his jaw to his collar bone.

Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, moaning at the sensation of Sesshoumaru sucking on his neck so pleasantly, making him hard and wanting. He yelped in surprise when he felt that soft tail grab his wrists and lift his arms above his head. He tried to pull his hands free causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle aggressively and hold him tighter.

The demon lord walked over to his large futon, dragging Inuyasha with him by his wrists. He reached under and drew out a few items that he kept hidden from the eyes of his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? What do you have there?" the half demon's tone was a bit high in nervousness. He wondered if Sesshoumaru was going to get even with him for hurting him last night.

His older brother turned to face him with a huge smirk on his face and then blindfolded him. He felt soft rope or cloth, he couldn't tell as he couldn't see, being tied around his wrists and then heard a rattle of something being pulled down above him. Something hooked onto the rope holding his hands together, and he was lifted into the air, his feet just dangling from the floor.

"Hey, let me down," he cried out fearfully. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hush," Sesshoumaru soothed. "Trust me, do not be such a baby."

"Take the blindfold off, I want to see what you're doing," he told the kinky demon a bit angrily.

"No, you will just have to feel what I am doing," he replied huskily as he untied Inuyasha's hakamas and pulled them down slowly. He saw that his brother was so nervous that he had gone completely flaccid. _I will just have to remedy that,_ he thought, grinning sensuously.

He ran his claws lightly all over the muscular body, starting up at Inuyasha's bound wrist and dragging his claws down his arm and over his chest to tease and pinch the small nipples making them, and other parts rise. He watched, totally engrossed at the twitching and squirming of his brother, listening to his soft sighs and groans. He wanted to make his young mate moan louder so ran his claws down the sinewy back while he nibbled at the flat, taunt stomach, twirling his tongue into Inuyasha's belly button.

Inuyasha was panting and crying out. Not being able to see and only depending on his sense of touch just intensified the feelings of pleasure his brother was giving him. "Aaah, Sesshoumaru, st…stop. It feels too good." He felt a breathy chuckle against his abdomen, "You have not felt anything, yet." Inuyasha just about screamed when he felt a wet, hot mouth cover his manhood as one slim digit was pressed into his opening at the same time.

Sesshoumaru was now torturing him at both ends, sucking greedily but gently along his length as he twirled and manipulated his finger along that sensitive prostrate, pushing in and out so slowly. Inuyasha had never felt such intense pleasure and he tried to thrust himself into that lovely mouth or towards that wonderful, teasing finger but could only hang, in complete control of his alpha brother. "Kami, please, let me down, just fuck me," he whimpered, wanting Sesshoumaru inside him.

"Such impatience," his brother taunted, his own sex throbbing with need, agreeing with the boy. Sesshoumaru held himself in check, putting Inuyasha's balls in his mouth and teasing them with his tongue and the suction he was creating. He added another finger with the first thrusting in more firmly and deeper.

"Damn it! Ungh…" Inuyasha couldn't even get out a coherent thought anymore, all he could do was feel and he went into sensory overload. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around his brother's head and shoulders as Sesshoumaru's mouth again went onto his manhood, his tongue ravaging along the length.

A few more strokes with his fingers and mouth and Inuyasha came screaming so loudly that Sesshoumaru thought for sure the whole castle and the neighbouring village must hear him. He licked and sucked his brother dry and then stood back, watching his mate hang from the ceiling limply, gasping for breath. He was extremely happy that he had put that little rope and pulley system in earlier. He let the little body that he couldn't get enough of down, and laid it on the futon, placing his teen brother on his stomach. He kept the blindfold and the ties around his wrists in place.

He reached for the other item he had hidden, a vial that he had found in the inner pocket of his haori with a note. The letter had read: "Here is something that will be much better than the last bottle you borrowed from me." He had to hand it to the witch, she was always willing to help the Inu no Tashio clan. Even when they didn't know what they needed, she sure did.

He uncorked the small bottle and, dipping his fingers in it, pushed them into his brother hearing him groan again. Sesshoumaru could feel his fingers tingle and then his sense of touch increased ten fold.

Inuyasha went ballistic from the sensations, the small pleasure he had first felt at the intrusion of those magic fingers increasing until he was a writhing mass of need, whimpering and spreading his legs wide.

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from his brother and poured a small amount on his manhood, spreading the pleasure enhancing oil over it. His touch was almost painful, it felt so good. He had to stop from stroking himself before everything was over before it had begun. "Get on your knees," he ordered his brother, his voice no more than a moan. Inuyasha complied immediately only wanting his brother take him right now.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself in slowly so as not to hurt the hanyou. He was only part way in when Inuyasha pushed backwards forcefully, impaling himself fully on his brothers organ. He began to rock back and forth quickly, panting and gasping. "Come on Sesshoumaru, fuck me for shits sake," he complained as the demon lord tried not to move.

"Wait, I do not want it to be over so fast," he gasped, holding Inuyasha's hips to stop him from causing him too much pleasure, he was too close to coming as it was. When he had calmed some he started to move, pushing in deep and pulling almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in. Inuyasha moved as well, keeping time and rhythm perfectly with his panting older brother.

Both were moaning and sweating, the pleasurable sensations almost too much to bear as the demon lord pumped in and out of that tight tunnel, Sesshoumaru's claws dug deep into Inuyasha's hip adding the scent of blood to the room making both brothers' eyes turn red, their movements becoming more animalistic and forceful.

Sesshoumaru pushed in one more time, very deep, making Inuyasha whine and snap his fangs by his brother's cheek as he threw his head back. The older demon grabbed the back of his neck with his jaws, growling forcefully, holding the younger still as he shot his seed into him. Sesshoumaru still had enough of himself in control not to bite down too hard and mark the boy. Inuyasha came as well, wetting the sheets below him, not needed any touch on his manhood, the pleasure coming from inside him more than enough.

Finished, Sesshoumaru untied his brother's hands and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. Inuyasha blinked a few times to bring his vision back in the moon bathed room. They lay panting, side by side, to hot to touch each other at the moment.

"What the hell was that stuff?" asked Inuyasha, astounded at the intense sensations it had afforded him.

"Don't know, don't care," stated Sesshoumaru, sounding like the former Sess. "Nice though." He grinned and turned on his side to look at his hanyou lover, gently pushing the sweaty bangs off his face. "I still have some left," he said cheekily.

"Yeah, well give it to me, it's my turn next," Inuyasha replied. He was already trying to think of ways to outdo his brother. Even in matters of love, they were still rivals.

The whole group was sitting around the large table waiting to be served. Jaken had gone to a lot of trouble to prepare a good meal for everyone, thinking that the humans were just way to fussy with what they ate.

Shippo had grabbed the seat on one side of Sesshoumaru, talking a mile a minute and asking question after question. Rin had the seat on the other side and she was also babbling away happily. The demon lord showed no impatience with either child; listening and answering questions as required. Inuyasha had to give him his due, he would have blown up by now and he couldn't figure how his brother was keeping the two conversations straight in his head.

Kagome was sitting by Inuyasha giving him strange looks on what he was wearing. He still had his normal fire rat haori and hakamas, but under the coat, instead of his normal beige shatsu, he was wearing one that came up high on his neck. He had cursed his brother when he saw the trail of hickies running down his throat. Sesshoumaru had just laughed at him.

"It's nice to see you're back to normal, lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku stated, enjoying his miso soup, wondering what Inuyasha was hiding under that shirt.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "It is nice to be back," he stated simply.

"So what happens now?" Kagome questioned curiously. She had also wondered, as Miroku had, why they were being summoned to the castle if everything was back to normal. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the two brothers eyeing each other throughout the meal.

"We can talk later," Inuyasha said, looking to the two kids. He was going to take Kagome off to speak to her alone, before telling the others what had happened.

Later that evening, Inuyasha came and took Kagome out into the gardens. They walked along the various paths saying nothing for awhile, both deep in thought. Finally, Inuyasha stopped and sat on one of the benches, patting the seat for Kagome to sit with him. The young girl had a very bad feeling looking at her hanyou's very serious face and tears were beginning to prick and burn in her eyes as she sat down.

"You're staying with Sesshoumaru," she stated before Inuyasha could even begin.

"No, I'm not staying at the castle, but I…I…" _damn it! This is so hard._ "I want to be mated to him," he finally told her, looking to her to try and gauge her reaction.

Kagome didn't know what to say, she didn't want to believe this. The tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Kagome, I love him," he sighed. He straightened his slumping shoulders and took her hands, looking into her teary eyes. "You mean so much to me, you don't even know, but I love him. I can't help it, I just…love him."

Kagome was sobbing, she could see that what he was telling her was the absolute truth and she hated it. He was supposed to love her, not Kikyo, not Sesshoumaru, her.

"He's done something to you, Inuyasha. He's put a spell or something on you, right?" she asked/told.

"No. He hasn't. Kagome, I'm so sorry, I know you feel love for me, but I can't return it the way you want me to. I have to be with him." Inuyasha dropped her hands, his ears also lowering, feeling saddened by the hurt he was causing her.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked it down, surprising him. She felt shock for two reasons. One, he didn't have a mating mark, and two; he had an awful lot of hickies.

"He hasn't marked me as his mate because he doesn't believe that I want to be his."

"And now he will, because you've told me," she returned softly, now knowing why they had been called to the castle. She let go of his collar and he put it back in place, covering the love marks he had received from his brother.

She wiped the tears from her eyes feeling dead inside, like her heart had broken in a thousand pieces, which she realized, it had. "You said you're not staying here?" she questioned, sniffing softly.

"No. I still want to get the shards from Naraku and defeat him." He said nothing else, he wasn't sure if she was going to continue with the search any longer after hearing his news. She probably wouldn't want anything more to do with him.

"What happens if you're mated? You won't be able to be apart."

"We can, for awhile at least. We'll just…visit each other from time to time to keep the bond intact. Eventually it won't be a problem when the bond gets strong enough."

"I can't stay with you, Inuyasha," she sobbed. "I told you before I would not stay and watch you be with him."

"You're going to go home?" he asked, his voice emotionless. He had been worried about this. He didn't want her to leave. He loved her, but as a friend and he hated that he was going to lose the first person that had accepted him as he was.

"Kagome, you've always been so kind to me, so…I can't even describe it. I don't want you to leave," he told her quietly.

"Because I can find the shards," she intoned angrily.

"No, it's because I love you. I love you as my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I don't care if you ever tell me where another shard is. I don't want to lose you over this."

"But you don't love me enough to be with me." She was crying softly now.

"Not in that way."

"I'm going to stay and collect the shards as well," she finally told him after she got some semblance of control back. "But not with you, I can't."

Inuyasha ears lowered more, they were almost flat to his head and tears were starting to come to his eyes as well. "That's okay," he sighed out. "I'll go alone, you can stay with Miroku and Sango."

She didn't want him to do it alone, she didn't want him to get hurt. She wondered why Sesshoumaru wouldn't go with him and got a little angry at the demon lord, thinking that he would allow Inuyasha to do this on his own. She sat quietly for a moment, thinking. "You stay with Sango and Miroku, I'll go with Kouga," she finally said gently.

_Kouga?_ He was going to growl and complain and then stopped himself, he didn't have the right to do that anymore.

"Damn it, Kagome." Tears were slipping out of his eyes and he couldn't stop it. He was surprised when he felt her hand come up and wipe them away.

"I'll be okay. You know he'll protect me." She quickly tried to change the topic before he could complain. "Why won't Sesshoumaru help you," she asked testily.

"He will but I figured if I was to stay with you…"

"That it would be better if he wasn't around me, right?"

"Right," he answered, his face blushing. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to shove your face in it, you know," he told her sadly.

She looked at him and her heart started to break all over again. She knew that, for now, this was the best course of action, at least for her sore heart. "Maybe we can be together again, later. But I need to be away from you for now. It hurts to see you with someone else," she sobbed. "I just can't do that now."

Inuyasha understood, he didn't like it but he understood it. "Okay, Kagome. I really hope we can be friends again, someday." He was sniffing as much as she was now. "I'm sorry," he managed to choke out.

"You can't help who you love," she replied as she rose and left, trying to hold herself together awhile longer.

She left him sitting on the bench, and when he knew she was gone, he broke down, holding his head in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

His brother found him still there, weeping. He had gone to find him when he saw the miko girl returning. He gathered his mate to his chest and allowed him to cry himself out as he sat and rocked him like a child.


	22. The Choices We Make

**WARNING! This chapter contains yaoi and incest of an explicit nature.**

Chapter 22: The Choices We Make

The five left behind watched as the other four moved off towards the wolf demon's lands, two of the five with heavy hearts.

After everyone had found out the news of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha being together the girls, with Shippo and Kirara, had decided to stay together. Miroku stayed behind with the demon lord, his retainer, the small girl and his hanyou friend. The monk did not want Inuyasha to feel abandoned, knowing he had issues with this, so had not left with the girls, much to the aggravation of Sango. But he stood firm, telling her he would not leave his friend. Inuyasha hadn't said anything but Miroku knew he was grateful he had remained; he even thought that Sesshoumaru was pleased with his decision.

Sesshoumaru was sad for his mate, he knew it had been a hard thing to let go of the miko and that he would always have feelings for the girl. He was ecstatic for himself though. He had had his doubts that his brother would tell Kagome and feared that he was going to be abandoned yet again. For him, his Inuyasha, he would aid them in their quest to defeat Naraku and gain the shikon jewel. Their group would be leaving tomorrow to track down the baboon clad spider demon. He was also glad the monk had remained, knowing it would lift his brother's spirits to have him near.

"Things will work out," Sesshoumaru stated to his mate, feeling the sadness encircle Inuyasha again. He hoped he wasn't having regrets. He planned on marking him tonight and completing the bond between them.

Inuyasha sighed and stood there after the others had gone back into the castle until the girls were not only completely out of sight, but also out of scent range before turning himself and heading back.

That evening, as the two brothers retired to Sesshoumaru's bedroom, the demon lord watched as his mate slumped down on the futon, a sad expression on his face. "Give her some time and I am sure you will be friends again," he told Inuyasha. "She will come around, she seems like she has a kind heart."

"Yeah, and right now, I broke it," the hanyou returned sadly.

"Do you regret choosing me?"

Inuyasha looked up in surprise at, not only the question, but the emotion he heard in his brother's voice. _Was that fear? Is he afraid I'll leave him?_ "No, Sesshoumaru, I don't regret anything that has happened between us. It's weird, I feel complete with you, like we were meant to be together."

"I feel that way as well." Sesshoumaru went over and sat on the bed beside his mate. "I would like to mark you tonight," he whispered in one ear then he took his tongue and traced along the edge of it causing pleasant sensations to travel down the hanyou's back.

"I love it when you do that," he sighed, leaning closer to the contact. Sesshoumaru reached up with his hand and began to rub the other ear. He continued to use his tongue to lick gently from the base to the tip on the fluffy triangle, before swirling it into the ear itself, causing his brother to melt against him, a soft moan breaking free from between his lips.

"Hey, it's supposed to be my turn," his puppy whined, making Sesshoumaru smirk.

"Sorry but you will have to skip it this time." The demon took the pert puppy ear between his teeth, nibbling gently and tugging softly on the tip. He ran his hand down and under the haori feeling his brother's nipple jump to attention when he stroked his thumb across it.

Inuyasha pushed back on his brother's body, bringing him to the mattress of the futon, grabbing his lips with his own and pushing his tongue into the demon lord's mouth. He kissed his mate hungrily for a moment and then broke the contact. "You're not going to distract me, I intend to take my turn," he growled out, smirking down into the face of his brother.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Is that how it is?" he questioned cockily, grabbing his brother and flipping them so Inuyasha was pinned under him. He brought his teeth and lips to the squirming body below him, stripping the boy of his clothing as quickly as possible and still maintaining the pressure, not allowing the hanyou to break free.

"Sesshoumaru, get off," Inuyasha squeaked, trying to buck his older brother off half-heartedly as the pleasant sensations began to take over his mind. He gave out a heavy moan and stopped fighting completely when his brother took his manhood in his mouth.

The older demon teased the tip with his tongue, swirling under the head and into the slit, feeling it enlarge under his gentle bathing. He swallowed it fully when it was completely engorged, sucking greedily in one moment and then gently grazing the shaft with his fangs in the next.

Inuyasha was panting and mewling as he began to feel the first indications of heat forming in his belly. He reached down and entwined his fingers into the snow white hair on the head between his legs, thrusting himself into the warm orifice, moaning louder as his brother took him into his throat without resistance.

Sesshoumaru set up a steady rhythm, allowing his brother to fully push himself into his throat, but not allowing him to increase the tempo. He snaked his tongue all around the shaft as he brought his head back, sucking firmly, flicking his tongue into the slit at the top of the head. He enjoyed feeling his brother's erection twitch and pulse in his mouth, letting him know he was pleasuring the boy. He added his hand to the mix, gently kneading his brother's sack, his own excitement mounting at the new noises of pleasure he heard from above his head.

"St…stop. Sesshoumaru. I'm getting to close," Inuyasha breathed, not wanting to orgasm this quickly, he still wanted to be inside his brother when he did that. He tried to push his brother's head away but the demon sucked harder, holding his brother's length in his mouth by suction and putting his arm around his younger brother's hips and back to hold him in place.

The hanyou tried desperately to ignore the intense grip on his manhood and how it increased the heat in his groin. "Nugh, don't, stop…ahhh." Just as he was about to let loose his seed his brother stopped. Sesshoumaru had felt when his younger brother was about to cum and took pity on him, he didn't want it to be over to soon for the lad either; he just wanted to tease him a little.

Inuyasha lay panting and feeling slightly frustrated. He had been so close. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru," he growled out.

"You told me to stop," the elder replied as he kissed his way back up the young body to find his mates lips, removing his own clothing as he went.

"Well…yeah, but you kept going, you should have finished," he grumped, not really angry as the soft kisses traveling up his belly were making him forgive the indiscretion. He helped Sesshoumaru shuck off his garments and when he reached his lips and gently took the bottom one between his teeth to nibble, Inuyasha flipped them again, grabbing his brother's wrist and holding it tightly above his head where he wouldn't have as much leverage to break free.

"You owe me for that," he smirked, his lips so close to Sesshoumaru's that his breath ghosted over them causing the demon lord to tremble slightly. He dropped his head and began to chew on his brother's lower lip. He could feel the demon's heart beating fast underneath his skin and when Sesshoumaru let out a soft, moaning sigh his manhood gave a strong twitch. He moved his body off to the side slightly and trailed kisses from beneath his brother's ear down his neck to his marks, making his brother groan loudly when he licked and then nipped at them with his teeth. Only then did he let Sesshoumaru's wrist go, knowing he wouldn't try to be dominant now. Maybe he was cheating using the demon's marks against him, but at the moment Inuyasha could have cared less, it was his turn, damn it.

He growled possessively against the demon lord's neck as he snaked his hand down his older brother's body to take his sex in his hand, feeling satisfied when Sesshoumaru jerked his hips upward at his touch. He stroked the organ gently, his fingers and palm just ghosting over it, driving his brother to twist and pant. The hanyou could feel his brother become even harder if that was possible. He began to pump faster and grip with his hand more firmly, giving his mate the friction he desired as he continued to lathe those mating marks with his tongue.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself building towards release. He wanted to stop but the pressure on his manhood felt so good and that tongue on his marks was making him want to stay where he was and submit to his brother. He wouldn't be able to mark him if this kept up; he needed to be dominant if that was to happen. Shaking his head mentally to try and clear it from the lust haze, and using every bit of will he had, he sat up, jerking his neck away from his sibling.

Inuyasha was caught by surprise and stopped what he was doing, afraid something was wrong. Sesshoumaru should not have been able to break away from him like that; he should have wanted to submit. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru panted. "I want to mark you but I cannot when you are doing that."

"Why not?" the hanyou asked, confused.

The demon lord put his hand to his chest to try and calm his wildly beating heart. "Because I need to be in the alpha position, you are making me too submissive," he explained, blushing at the admittance of his brother making him lower in status, even if it was just for a moment. "But I think I know of a compromise where I'll be able to mark you and you can have your turn," he stated, giving a small, sexy grin towards his brother.

Inuyasha was all ears, the way his brother was smirking it looked like whatever idea he had was going to be pleasurable. He grinned back, waiting for whatever his older brother had in mind.

Sesshoumaru scooted forward towards his seated brother, pushing his legs wide apart so his manhood was displayed. The demon lord then squatted, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, his own legs spread wide so he had a knee on either side of Inuyasha's torso. He pressed his body forward, groaning at the feel of his cock rubbing against the hard muscles of the hanyou's abdomen, and brought his arm around behind his brother's neck to keep himself balanced. He raised himself up enough so his anus was positioned above his mates throbbing appendage. "You are going to have to guide yourself in," he sighed softly, resting his forehead against Inuyasha's.

The half demon reached down and held himself in place as his brother sat back down, enveloping him slowly inside that tight heat. He heard Sesshoumaru hiss at the initial pain of penetration so he didn't try to thrust upwards, instead waiting for his mate to become comfortable and fully impaled in his own time. When he was all the way in he put one arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulder to hold him close, the other he left draped behind the demon's back, cupping the cheek of his mate's rear with his hand.

Sesshoumaru began to move up and down, slowly at first and then faster, flicking his hips towards his brother when he was all the way down his shaft, putting more of that thick muscle into himself. Inuyasha helped lift him with his hand under his right globe, his breath coming in hard pants.

"You feel so tight," Inuyasha moaned. He wanted to move himself but the way he was sitting was making it extremely difficult to do, so he had to wait for his brother to set the pace.

Sesshoumaru too was panting hard, the position he had put them in, with his legs spread as they were, made his inner muscles tighten more than they normally would, increasing the pleasure for them both. He leaned his head in capturing his brother's lips in a kiss, pushing his tongue into the hot cavern and tasting his brother fully. It made his head swim and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out long.

Sweat was dripping slowly down both brothers bodies as they each moaned into their kiss. Sesshoumaru nuzzled Inuyasha's head to the side, tracking his tongue and lips down his neck to the junction between neck and shoulder. He pushed down harder, striking his own pleasure spot, his feelings of ecstasy increasing hearing his hanyou mate give a throaty yelp.

"I'm going to cum," Inuyasha breathed huskily, the feeling of those tight muscles gripping him so hotly making his belly swell with fire, the sensation coursing out towards his balls. He dug his claws unconsciously into his brother's soft cheek as he moved his head further to the side so Sesshoumaru could gain better purchase to the sensitive spot on his neck.

The demon lord grunted in reply as he continued to slide up and down on his brother's length repeatedly stroking his prostrate, making him see stars at the sensation. With a large groan he thrust down as hard as he could, clamping his teeth into Inuyasha's neck as his orgasm shot through him, releasing his seed hotly between them.

Inuyasha howled as his brother's muscles squeezed him so tightly and let loose his seed as well, the slight pulling sensation of Sesshoumaru sucking his blood at his neck increasing his pleasure.

They both collapsed backwards, Inuyasha slipping free as they hit the futon. Sesshoumaru softly lapped the wound he had made, four small marks identical to his own. He gave a satisfied grunt as he stretched out his cramped legs, hearing his knees pop, and then they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and love.

_**Into the depths of hell**_

_**And upwards to heavens gate**_

_**There is no one I would rather be with**_

_**Than you, my precious mate.**_

**THE END**

Wow! I got so many hits on this story I just couldn't believe it. Thank you everyone who read and sent me their comments, there is just too many to list but know that I appreciate that you guys took the time to read my little drabble. I am so glad that everyone liked my story and it just makes me want to write more for you all and to do even better next time. I try to answer anyone that writes to me if I am able and I love hearing from everyone.

I usually post my stories on three locations, – media miner – Y! Gallery

I'll soon be posting another story called "Demon's Diary" which will only be posted on and media miner as it has no yaoi content. I'm in the process now of putting a few last minute tweaks on it. It's basically about what happens when Inuyasha finds Sesshoumaru's diary and gets a chance to know his brother and see him in a new light. I hope you all like it. 


End file.
